Huntress
by artermis-winchester
Summary: (Reader Insert, atkes place in episodes of S12- spoiler warning!) This is taken from my Tumblr where I upload it You're Sam Winchesters daughter and originally from England. Trust, loyalty and family are what keep the Winchesters together.
1. Chapter 1- Screw You

"I've been tortured by the devil himself and this is what you've got? A cold shower?" The man snarled. You lent back in your chair, curious and yet dreading whatever was next.  
There was a woman behind you, gun aimed at your head to assure you didn't try anything. Toni insisted you watched what was happening. You saw her walk on into view, her cold stare was even piercing through a screen.  
She watched him as he began to shiver. You didn't want to, you wanted to look away, to find the water works and break the pipes. _Something._

But you knew you had to watch.

Shivering, his soaking body leaned forward and he managed those same two words.  
"Screw," He took a deep breath "You."

Without warning, Toni jabbed a needle in the side of his neck and within seconds he was out cold. You winced at the thought. Toni used the same routine with every one of them. 

You felt a strong hand grab your upper arm and drag you into standing up. It was no use fighting at this point. They then tugged you along the corridor and threw open the door. There he was: his head hanging low, brown hair covering his closed eyes.  
"Put her in the corner." Toni nodded towards the chains.

Brilliant.

They snapped the harsh metal onto your wrists and threw you to the floor. Your scorched foot scraped against the dirty floor, stinging the wounds even through a bandage. You took in a sharp breath and closed your eyes, throwing your head back against the wall.  
"Sweet dreams."

* * *

You watched. You did nothing but watch as the man heaved himself up on to his feet. One foot was bandaged like yours, the other just plastered in the dust and dirt of the floor. He had unintentionally ripped jeans, a dark checked shirt draping over his broad shoulders and just a little above the shoulder length shaggy hair that surprisingly suited him.  
Feeling the harsh grip of the chains surrounding your wrists, you continued to observe him.  
With the help of the chair -originally for you- he limped towards the trapdoor-like wooden panels. But they were as chained together as your hands.

You stay perfectly still. Only your eyes moved, following him hobble around the room.

Completely unaware of you slumped in the corner; he hit one of the doors with his fist and shouted. You sighed to yourself.  
The dried blood tracing your face was uncomfortable to say the least. Your black eye was a constant reminder that you lost. You lost the fight and now here you were.  
Stupid.

You murmured "I wouldn't bother.". His head snapped to face you instantly, clearly shocked by your sudden outburst. "Who-," He stumbled slightly so grabbed the wall to steady himself "Who are you?"

You continued to watch him with the same blank expression. Maybe not blank. Maybe just tired. He, however, looked evidently shocked and yet also curious. "Good question." You huffed.

"My name's Sam…Winchester." He said it in such a way, as though he expected a reaction when he added his surname. Instead, it just confirmed your suspicions.  
"Y/N…" You whispered, looking away from him.  
"When did you get here?" He asked, limping over to you. He crouched down as best he could in front of you, far more concerned about you than you thought he would be.

"Last night. You were unconscious…" you trailed off.

You answered him as best you could. He didn't deserve someone being uselessly vague at this point. His eyes noticed the bandage covering your foot, followed by his face dropping and his sympathetic eyes returning to look at you.  
"How old are you?" He tilted his head, his eyebrows still knitted together.  
You open your mouth to speak but the floor was taken by that wretched voice: "Morning all."

You scowl and glare at her, shifting slightly to face her general direction. The metal scraped across the floor in attempt to keep you down.  
If it wasn't for those chains you'd be making a beeline for the door behind her. "Hello, Y/N. I see you've met our new arrival," She stopped on the last step to look between you both and smiled to herself "Look familiar?" She asked you, nodding towards 'Sam'.

"Piss off." You scoff, rolling your eyes.

"I presume she hasn't told you." Toni turned her attention away from you.

"She's just a kid." He sounded almost hurt by this. Confused.

"She's not _a_ _kid,_ " Toni paused to eye you "She's _your_ child." Toni said the words so clearly and loudly no one could miss it. You knew really. They'd been threatening you with the possibility of finding a Winchester for long enough. Especially the famous Sam Winchester. You stared at the floor, finding an interesting slate to stare at. Intense- you felt the silence staring you down.

 _"…What?"_ Sam… _your dad_ …managed.

"You heard me." Silence. A sigh. "Does the name Rebecca Brooks mean anything to you?"

You almost looked up at the mention of your Mum. Despite everything, even though you knew it was her fault for getting you into this mess, her fault that…well…nevermind...you still missed her. You still wanted your revenge.  
'Sc _rew you'_ you thought.

"You're serious?" Sam sounded exhausted and yet so determined to distinguish the truth from the lies. You knew the feeling.

"Rebecca Brooks. Studying Zoology at Stanford University. You two had a one night stand. Of course you did. Two post hunters who'd but escaped the life- you understood each other." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear to make herself perfect again. "It's a pity you forgot what protection was." You knew that was aimed at you but you didn't give her the satisfaction of reacting "No more than a month later she ran back to England. I may be manipulative, Sam. But I don't lie…" She paused and you felt her stare at you "I _won't_ lie."

"I thought she just dropped out…" Sam mumbled to himself.

"No. She saw you with Jessica and decided it would be best to leave. Back to England. To raise a child without a father...She was brave." Toni moved toward the pair of you, she knew full well Sam wouldn't hurt her. Not with her partner in the doorway- armed. And not with you in such a vulnerable position.  
You frowned...since when did Toni have _any_ respect for your Mum? _"brave"._ The word circled your mind. She _was_ brave, but not in Toni's eyes. "Why did you say that?" You squint up at her, determined to find the answer.

"Say what?" She sounded taken back by your curiosity.

"You said she was brave." You stated.

"Oh. She was. We trained her well. It wasn't her that was the problem, Y/N. It was you."

You frown again: "Oh sure that clears things up." You mumble, rolling your eyes.

She stood above you, not bothering to crouch down to your level like Sam did. "I trust you're still listening." She said, holding out her taser so it was in your view.  
You move your head to face her, glancing up through your fringe.

"Good." She jabbed the taser at your upper arm. Immediately, you flinched at the touch, your entire body trying to withdraw itself unsuccessfully.  
But nothing happened. She hadn't activated it. "Screw you." You spat, eyeing Sam for a split second.

Laughing, she folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head slightly. "I'd have loved for your mother to see you now. What do you think she would say?"

"I doubt you'd listen." You roll your eyes.  
Laughing under her breath, she nodded to herself. "Oh but we would. _I_ would."

"I'm going to give you a chance to get to know each other. Then we can have some fun." Toni smiled before upping and leaving.  
"Oh and Sam, there's a reason she's chained up and you're not." Sam's eyes traced the chains up to the wall "Physical strength isn't always the best asset...Even for a hunter."

The door closed, followed by the sound of keys, then a lock.

Silence took over the room. Maybe it was awkward. Maybe not. You were too focused on correctly assembling the information in your mind to notice. You knew someone had to say something.

"Are you really my Dad?" You asked quietly, you didn't realise it would come out as such a whisper.

 _'Why ask?'_ You thought. It would have made it easy for him to say no. But, you knew he was.  
Your Mum always spoke about the 'American college boy'. But this was his chance to decline. This was his chance to shake his head. His chance to disown you.  
Who knows, you might have taken it.

The man nodded. "I think,"

 _'Last chance'_ you thought, eyeing the cameras.

"Yeah. I think I am"


	2. Chapter 2- Family Reunion

Wincing, you turned your head in attempt to look away from the sight but your eyes wouldn't leave his mangled body. Sam Winchester, your Dad was screaming in pain.  
You'd only just met him, but in this situation that didn't matter. It could of been a complete stranger sat in that chair, in some ways it was, but you still wanted them to be okay. You didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.

They dragged a blade down his chest, tracing the rips on his shirt. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, throwing his head back and breathing heavily.  
Crimson trickled down him from all the wounds they'd abused onto his body.

' _Control the pain'_ Your Mum's words ran through your brain as you continued to stare in disgust. You willed him on silently, wanting him to stay as strong as he had so far. What was it Ms Watt had said? _"No one can withstand that much pain and not break."._

You swallowed nervously when Toni paused. It was always more worrying when they'd stopped. The Men Of Letters were unpredictable, if nothing else. She smirked and looked between the pair of you. "Let's see how much family means to you, shall we?" She declared softly, lifting your Dad's chin with the tip of the blade before wiping it's bloody sides on his ripped shirt dyed with blood.

She strode over to you as confident as ever. Your wide eyes watch her.  
Her hand hit your face. Just once. One clean hit.  
"That's for getting me into this mess" She hissed as though she wasn't sure whether she should have sad it. "I don't like getting my hands dirty."

You smile politely "And yet here you are."

"You'd be dead if it weren't for my orders."

"Since when do you follow your orders?!" You argue. It came out more loudly and angrily than you'd expected it to.

She smiled coldly before grabbing your forearm, clearly you'd hit a mark. You grunt in pain as her thumb slowly sank into the stitches she'd given you last week from the bullet wound. Her finger nail dug through the wound as remnants of blood trickled down your arm. Painfully slow, she continued until she reached the bone. You screamed in pain and shut your eyes.

 _Control-_

"How about now, Sam?" She called over your gasps, tilting her head in his direction but her eyes never left where she applied the agonising pressure.

 _Control the pain._

You weren't looking at him but you knew he still wouldn't say..and rightfully so. You shook your head just to make sure, to reassure him you were on board with it.

"I wonder how far we can go. Tell me, would you let her die?"

"Leave her alone." He growled.

Blood and puss spilled out and along your arm. Toni wiped her hand on a flannel by the sink in the room. "I suggest you prepare yourself. What was it your Mother always said? Control the pain." She grinned, as if amused by your Mum's words. As if she knew just how much you wouldn't be able to

"Believe me I'm trying." You mumble, catching your breath back and staring down at the broken threads.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" You Dad asked form the chair he'd been re-tied to. He'd definitely taken the worst of it today. He had done since he'd arrived. And still he wanted to know if you were okay? Of course you were, anyone would be compared to what pain they were putting _him_ through!

You nodded weakly, staring bleakly at the wound she'd opened up again. Returning his concern, you managed a "You?"

You didn't see him smile lightly at this. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." You sigh, leaning against the harsh uneven stones behind you.  
"It's not your fault." He sounded almost amused by the idea. What could a kid have done to make all this happen?  
If only he knew.  
"It kind of is…the only reason they're interested in you is because of me…" You paused, racking your brain before adding "well, and the whole apocalypse thing."  
He chuckled. Despite everything- he _chuckled_.  
"Not that you're the only one's to save the world." You note.  
"Seriously?" He sounded curious. Interested in what you had to say- a first for you. It was strange, to be having something close to a conversation in such a position. Tied up. Chained down. And yet talking.  
"Seriously, America isn't the only place in the world you know. Last known apocalypse threat was in Norway."  
"Right, of course." He nodded, going along with it.

The room fell silent as you watched the sun rise slowly from the cracks in the barricaded doors. It wasn't too uncomfortable. Just quiet. Neither of you wanted to say or ask much with the cameras recording it all. You knew he had questions, your Mum always told you how you got your never dying curiosity from your father. Hell, you had questions too but what could you possibly ask? Where to start?  
You hoped he would. for you.

"Look, there's no easy way to ask this, but…did they…did they… _kill_ your Mom?" He asked, his American accent now more dominant than before.

"…Yeah," You nod, looking up at him for once "If you step out of line they're not very forgiving." You sighed.

"I'm sorry-" He paused but it still sounded as though he had more to say when the door swung open. Your heads turned to see Toni back, she had that mischievous look to her and you didn't like it one bit.

"Oh go screw yourself." Sam spat, making you smirk a little.  
"Three Winchesters in one room, it must be my lucky day."

 _Wait…"three"?_

She dragged in a tall man, his arms chained much like yours only unattached to the wall. He had a leather jacket, shorter hair and loose jeans complete with combats. A Hunter for sure. Flecks of dirt where speckled across his sweating brow and grass-stains smudged his jeans at the knees where the denim had faded.

"Dean?" Your Dad's face went ashen. You frowned for a second in thought.  
"I'm just as pleased to see him as you are." She dragged him down the steps and connected his chains to the ceiling.  
His face was plastered with anger and regret. No doubt regretting his previous actions.  
He'd probably landed on the mark just outside the trapdoors. They teleported trespassers in- which would have been nice to know before you'd planned your escape last week. You were originally on the chair in the room, but after that attempt- which, mind you,would have worked if it weren't for that teleportation symbol- they chained you up.

You look up at the open door, eyeing a possible escape route before turning your attention back to the man: ' _Dean_ '.

"I thought you were dead." Sam looked so relieved you would have thought he'd been released.  
"I'm not sure that I'm not" His green eyes fell on you but you were already observing him "Who's the kid?"

You snort quietly: _'Kid.'_

"That's uh…my uh…daughter."

You looked away when _Dean_ stared back at you. You hadn't noticed Toni getting out a new instrument of torture until now.

Dean's face fell to a confused and shocked frown as he looked at you.  
"How long was I gone?" Dean joked, busying himself with comedy as he struggled to take it in.  
"Not that this isn't a beautiful family reunion or anything, but I'd love to get back to the main point here." Toni smiled, her sinister eyes watching the three of you. "Did you know, Dean. Bodies have certain pressure points of intense pain when prodded. There's the earlobe, under the belt of course, and my personal favourite: just under the eyelid-"

You gave up listening to her ramble on when you heard the quietest of footsteps. You turn your eyes toward the doorway at the top of the steps and see the shadow of someone. The silhouette was perfectly still and armed with a gun. You tried to rack through names in your mind to figure out who this was but no one made any sense. It couldn't be Mick could it? The shadow jolted into motion and swung so they were on their side. This time you could see the body. It was a female, dirty blond hair and angry eyes. She wore a jacket over a t-shirt, jeans, and brown boots. And she was staring directly at you.

You looked back over to Toni who continuing to talk, prod, and demand answers- oblivious. You looked back at the woman and nodded.

She nodded back before cocking her gun and holding it up to the back of Toni's head. "Get away from my boys." She spoke coldly and firmly.  
Toni turned to face the woman. "Drop it." She moved her gun to point at the metal rod and then back to her face.

Toni did.

"… _Mom_?" Your Dad stared in shock at this rescuer.  
"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded, smirking at his brother.

"Ground."  
Toni continued to stare.  
The woman stepped forward and kicked her to the floor. " _That's_ the ground."  
Never lowering her firearm, she stepped backwards and found the keys to your chains. She glanced over to you, as if considering whether she could in fact trust you or not. Without any more hesitation, she tossed them to you and you caught them despite the chains. You unlocked your left, then your right, the cold metal finally falling away from your wrists.

You jumped to your feet, instantly into fight-mode.  
Careful to avoid the radius Toni could reach, you stepped around her and unlocked the chains so Dean was free. As you pressed the key into the lock you heard the shouts of the women. A gunshot. Another shout. Punches. A kick.  
You tried to drown out the distractions, there could be a gun aimed directly at the back of your head for all you knew at that moment. A millisecond away from death. But you had to free them before you could worry about yourself.  
Finally, the chain's unlocked and you caught a "..Thanks, Kid…" as he raced to join the fight, his hand patting your shoulder for a second as he rushed past. You avoided them and grabbed a knife from the table in the corner to cut your Father free.

Just as expected, Dean and the lady had the upper hand…but Toni slit the palm of her hand with the metal and suddenly the lady fell to the floor. She clasped her hands round her throat and gasped for air. "Stop the spell." Dean practically screamed.  
"If you kill me, you die with her." Toni smirked, manipulation was something she enjoyed a little too much.  
You shook your head, knowing the truth and strode over to Toni, knife still in hand. She watched you, her face becoming more and more worried as you neared. You ignored Dean's warnings for you to stay back. A small smile crept on your face and only one thought was on your mind: _revenge._

Raising the blade, you stabbed it straight through her palm and into the wall behind her- preventing her from moving any closer. She screamed in pain and thrashed her free hand out to try and punch you. You blocked with ease, twisting her hand round until a small crack sounded. She screamed once more.  
 _Revenge? Tick._

 _"Oi! Leave her"_ A London accent filled the room. You noted the point of authority he used to hold over you and you shook your head in disbelief before turning round and glaring at him. "Alright." You greet coldly.  
You step back from Toni at your own accord. Hovering between joining your Father and remaining solo.  
You didn't notice your Dad step towards you.

Mick looked at you with disappointment. He had the audacity to look down at you as iif they were _your_ orders to ignore or as if it was _your_ mission to fail. He walked over to Toni, pulling your blade from her hand. She cried out. "You had specific orders, Bevell,"  
He wiped the blade and set it back down on the table before turning to face your Father, his brother, and his Mother. "I'm sorry about Bevell, Lads. I really am. She'll be dealt with back in London, trust me."  
You wondered if he meant that or not. You wondered if you could ever trust him again.

You wondered if you'd ever get the chance.

"And Sam, Y/N's your problem now. I don't particularity give a damn whether you want her or not but she's not use to us anymore…" You look down at this, you'd thought maybe he meant what he'd told you before. Apparently not.  
You were just another tool to gain America's trust.

The rest of what he said was what you'd heard him practice a thousand times. You could have listened, but what was the point? You'd learnt the entire speech at this point. You could recite it for him if he was that desperate. But, something told you he wasn't.

The one thing you'd failed to notice thus far was a stiff figure stood close to Dean. He had a long tan-coloured trenchcoat, white shirt, and blue tie. He looked strangely formal- it suited him.  
You looked at the man, who was watching Mick with a small frown on his face.  
Who was he? And why didn't he look quite _right_? There was something slightly odd about him that made him different from the rest of you…but what?

* * *

When Mike had finished his proposal and left you felt the room fall to silence. How many eyes were on you?  
Sighing, you make your way over to the table and open up the draw. Maybe they'd left it behind for you.

"So she's your… _kid_?" Dean asked, clearly not picking up on the fact that you didn't appreciate the use of the word.  
"..Uh, yeah. Her Mum was uh, before I met Jess. I had no idea…" Your Dad said what anyone would have said. About how shocked they were to have found out. But you were to busy rummaging through the draws to find it.  
Despite the tense atmosphere, you smiled to yourself when you saw it- your Mum's pistol. She'd left it to you and it was the one thing the Men Of Letters respected as rightfully yours, no questions asked. You checked the ammo to make sure none had been used before tucking it in your jacket and finally looking up.

As suspected, four pairs of curious eyes were on you. You shifted awkwardly, unable to stare back any longer.  
"We should get going." The man who you still didn't know declared. His voice was deep and gruff, but sympathetic also.  
You were too tired to question anything.  
"Yeah, come on." Dean nodded, steering past you to the stairs and open doorway. The Lady followed. The man in the trench-coat was next. Then your Father.  
But unlike the others, your Dad stopped in the doorway.  
"You coming?" He asked, smiling encouragingly.  
You were taken back by this. After everything, all the vague pieces of information Mick and Toni offered and their obvious associations with you and yet he still wanted you.

"You mean…you actually want me to come?" You ask quietly, finally understanding the feeling of being wanted. A man who you barely new was willing to accept you into his household. Hell, you were even from different countries.  
"Y/N," He took in a deep breath, this was the first time he'd said your name "You're my _daughter_.." He stepped down so he was closer to you " _Of course I do_."  
He tilted his head back slightly to gesture you out of the room "Come on then, let's go." His arm loosely held your back as he gently took you away from the room. 


	3. Chapter 3- I Have To Go

You lie awake in bed. So much had happened in just under a week. You were tired -obviously you were tired- but you didn't feel like sleeping.

This…"bunker" wasn't your home. Not yet.  
The amount of crazy events that had happened had thrown you out of it so much you'd reached a point where you had no idea what to feel. So many questions raced through your mind but how could you pick any to focus on?

The bandage in your foot was fraying and in desperate need of changing…maybe you could find a first aid kit?  
Instantly, you reached to your right side where your backpack always was. You throw your head back "idiot.".  
All of your belongings were…well, still in England.  
You hoped Mick would maybe be able to find a piece of his spewed heart to send you some of it…you weren't desperate enough to call him yet.

With an excuse to move about, you threw your hoodie back on and headed out. You waited the moment you opened your door, hearing voices.  
"How long did it take you to feel like you fit in?" It was Mary.  
Mary was your Dad's Mum. She was technically your Grandma but it seemed too strange to say it aloud. She was nice. Spaced out, but nice.  
"I'm not sure if I do fit in." that was Cas.  
An Angel…apparently those are real. But they didn't seem as holy and glorified as the Bible made out in Primary school. All those hymns they made you sing in assembly and these were who you were praying to? Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe Angels were more like humans than everyone was willing to admit.

You crept along the hallway to see the pair of them watching you. Unfortunately your rehearsed silent steps weren't silent enough for an Angel's mojo. "Hello, Y/N." Cas nodded, he hadn't talked to you much but you could tell he cared about Sam and Dean.  
Maybe even more than Mary did.

"Hi…" you say awkwardly.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" Mary asked.  
"Yeah I uh…" you gulped, not used to so much concern from anyone but your Mum "was just looking for a first aid kit."

"Why?" Cas was to the point.

You glance down at your foot "It needs changing-" Before you could finish whatever you were about to say, Castiel walked forward.

"Here." He knelt down and put his hand over your foot. You tensed up. But, the soreness left along with a small glow beneath his palm.  
"My powers aren't all that strong at the moment, but that should heal the worst of it."  
"Thank you." You smile at him, still not completely over the fact that he had such an ability.  
He nodded sternly before completely disappearing and you try your best not to look shocked.

"You should get some sleep." Mary advised.  
You wanted to say 'You too' but you couldn't manage it.  
"Goodnight." She squeezed your hand in hers momentarily before heading over to her room.  
You stood in the bunker, watching her open her room and walk in like a routine shed been doing for ages.  
Maybe she felt like she didn't fit in, but she sure knew how to hide it.

Sleepily, you switch the light off before heading back to your bed and lying down. Come on sleep, do your thing.

* * *

You wake to the smell of bacon, the sound of voices, and the feeling of being more tired than you started off as.  
You didn't need to get changed: this was all you had.  
You just put the same boots back on and patted your hair down with your fingers.  
Thankfully your gun, phone, and headphones were still in your pockets.

As silly as it sounded, you didn't want to go towards the voices. You wanted to change into your favourite shirt, charge your phone and hug your Mum. You wanted to go to school and see your friends. Hell, you even missed the rain.

Instead, you took a deep breath and headed out the room.  
Before you'd made it past the first floorboard Mary stopped you. "Y/N, here." She handed you a hairbrush and toothbrush. Supplies she was brave enough to find…or ask for.  
"Thank you." You took them gratefully and placed them in the room you'd slept in, giving your hair a quick brush over and your teeth a good clean before leaving again.  
Mary was gone.

The smell of bacon drew you to the kitchen, you hovered in the doorway, considering turning back when your Dad spied you.  
"Sleep well?" He asked it so loudly and confidently you wondered how you could be his daughter. Sure, you weren't a complete wreck but you didn't exactly have tonnes of confidence.  
You nodded and mustered a weak smile "Yeah, thanks."  
He frowned but smiled anyway.  
"Hey kid, you like bacon?" Dean glanced up from the frying pan.  
"Doesn't everyone?" You answer, trying to seem happier than you felt.

Your Dad pulled a chair out, gesturing for you to sit. It was next to his.  
You sat down, looking over the news papers and documents he had out on the table. There was so much research, but what for you had no idea.  
"Do you have anything else on you, besides the gun?" He asked gently, having noticed you were wearing the same thing again, only your hair was tied to the side.

You shake your head before adding a "Just my phone an headphones. I don't know whether to call Mick or not."

"We'll get you some clothes and anything else you might need." He encouraged. You noticed he'd ignored your suggestion.

"Is that bacon?" Mary's voice makes you smile a little more.

"It's probably cold by now." Your Dad pointed out.

"And? It's bacon." She took a bite and grinned.

"I think I found us a case." Mary then piped up.

" _Online?"_ Your Dad seemed impressed yet suspicious.  
"No…I asked Dean to pick me up some papers."  
"I didn't know you were gonna look for a case!" Dean protested, clearly more annoyed about this.  
"I wasn't planning on it but I just found it on the page!"  
She explained the case and you listened, taking in the information and trying to assemble it in your mind. Taking a theoretical approach was something the Chapter House seemed to encourage a lot more than you thought necessary.  
There wasn't much field work for a hunter without any hunts. Still, you were fully trained with a variety of weapons and hand to hand combat. Even if there wasn't much _actual_ practice.

"Look, I figured that maybe hunting will help me get back into the swing of things." She argued her case well.

"Fine."

Dean and your Dad got up to go after Mary who headed out to pack a bag. You got up to follow but all three of them stopped and turned around as though you'd thrown a knife at them. "What?" You squinted.

"Sorry kid, but you're not hunting." Your Uncle scfoffed.

"And how old were you when you started?"  
"That's not the point." Your Dad sighed "It's dangerous."  
"I know." You nodded.  
"You're young and I don't want you getting hurt." He continued.  
" _And?_ You guys are old and I don't want you cramping out…I _know_ how to hunt." You argue, pushing past them.

Mary grabbed your arm to stop you. You shook it off immediately and glared at her.  
"I say she's coming…Mother knows best." Mary smirked.  
You relaxed a little and smiled back.

* * *

The four of you stood outside an old abandoned house, decaying wood ready to splinter it's next victim bordered the windows up where small rays of light squeezed through the cracks.  
Keeping a straight face, you didn't want to admit how happy you were that you were actually hunting. Sure, the barriers didn't protect everything back home but it was enough to mean Hunt's were rare. You hunted no more than once a month…once a fortnight in the summer.

Your Uncle Dean went first, you last. The door silently opened, no noise could be heard besides the quiet footsteps of you all. You closed the door behind yourself and got your gun out. "Stay close to me." Your Dad ordered and you rolled your eyes but nodded.  
There wasn't much. Just cobwebs and rat droppings which was pretty standard when it came to haunted houses.

Despite your Dad's firm words you slipped away when the door to a basement caught your eye. Only, a mumbled "Dammit." Made you look back. You could just make out your Dad and Uncle and hear them clicking their torches only nothing was shining.  
"What the hell? These were on full?"

"Y/N!" Your Dad looked terrified when he saw you were almost an entire two feet away from him. You sighed and wandered back over, only your torch light also switched off. Now it was pitch black.

You instantly got out your phone and switched the torch on.  
Two faces stared at you in confusion.  
"How did you…?" Your Uncle looked amazed. Maybe he'd start shouting sorcery and throw you in a dungeon: _"She's a witch!"._

"It's called a phone, Granddad." You remarked sarcastically- he shot you a bitch face.

You then realised you had the say in where you went next. you smiled and headed back to the basement you wanted to explore. There was always something creepy in a basement.

This time a door slamming shut made you shine your torchlight in the direction of the sound.  
"Sam!" Mary cried.  
"Dean!"  
She didn't call your name. She just repeated those two as they tried to bash the door down.

You raced over just as they managed to tear away enough wood to open it up. There was a boy, no older than five…maybe four. He was staring up at Mary with wide scared eyes, they were glossy and hopeful but before you could watch what he did next an iron bar swung through him and he disappeared.

Mary had a handprint of harsh red on her, but it wasn't an attack. It was far too neat and defined to be one. It was a parley.

* * *

"Okay so when are gonna go ask around? Get some information." Mary piped up, walking in on the three of you researching already. You forgot how unused to the internet and modern technology Mary was. You thought you had it bad, but she unintentionally time-traveled. She was forced into a whole new life style.

"We're already doing it." Your Dad laughed gently, before swiveling his laptop round so Mary could see.  
You stared at your phone screen, not used to researching much. There was a huge library in the Chapter House fr the monsters and there was never a case complicated enough to search through police files or anything.  
You'd found a few old newspapers but that was something anyone could do. You needed to find more than that…you just didn't know how.

"We should go burn the bones." Dean decided, slamming his laptop shut, followed by his brother. Mar agreed but before she could stand properly she stumbled and held her head in her hand. Her eyes squinted in pain as she groaned.  
"Mom?" Sam… _your Dad…_ rushed to her side, but she pushed them off.  
"I'm fine."She lied.  
"Maybe you should…stay here?" Your Dad suggested, leaving her dumbfounded.  
"We'll be back as soon as possible, Y/N, stay with her and call if anything happens.

With that they left the pair of you staring at the closed Motel room door.  
You didn't even have his number.

"Are you okay?" You asked, sitting down on one of the beds.  
"I uh," She sat down next to you, fiddling with her thumbs in her lap "I'm not sure."

"Me neither." You laughed quietly through your breath.  
"I just…the room looked so much like when Sam…" She trailed off and wiped her eyes even though she hadn't started crying.  
You didn't know what to weren't one hundred percent sure what she meant. All you knew was that she had died when your Dad and Uncle were very young.  
"What happened?" You didn't want to press but you were curious.  
"I suppose I should tell you…"  
You listened in awe as she explained the story. A yellow eyed demon sounded far worse than anything you'd experienced in London. Or before you moved down to the SouthEast.

"I know it sounds strange, but…" She paused, as if rehearsing what to say "I _know_ that that little boy wasn't trying to hurt me. He asked for my help."  
"He looked scared." You agreed, expanding on her point.  
"Terrified."

You watched as she sat up, taking the telephone and putting it to her ear. She asked about speaking to someone, the words _"I'm not everyone else."_ stuck in your mind.

* * *

You and Mary crept through the Haunted house once again. Only this time with more of a plan. For starters they'd burnt the wrong bones.  
This time you knew you wanted to see what was in the basement. You went straight for it, only Mary held you back. "Be careful." She whispered, before nodding.

You crept down the steps, hearing a faint door slam followed by the shouts of Mary. You raced back up the steps to free her but the door slammed, sending you tumbling back down the stairs. Your arm scraping against a piece of old wood, gashing your arm. Blood trickled through the graze but you shook it off, determined to see more than a flight of stairs.  
As far as you could see, there wasn't much. Maybe the hunch you had was wrong. Of course it was, what Hunter does a case on a hunch?

In attempt to get the door open, the sounds of more voices, shouting, and crashing could be heard. It sounded like your Dad and Uncle had found Mary.  
A flicker of movement flashed in your peripheral vision. Instantly, your head turned and a small child -again no older than 5- was staring up at you.  
Their pale bony hand lifted slowly, pointing at a boarded up area you'd failed to notice. "He's still here." They whispered, flickering in and out of existence.  
You kicked at the wood, luckily it had rotted due to age and fell away easily. Another kick. More wood crashed to the floor.

More crashed up stairs.  
More shouts.  
You even heard your name.

As another decaying plank fell to the floor you crawled through the gap and there he was. A pile of bones making up a skeleton hunched in the grimaced and grabbed the salt you had on hand, shaking it over the skeleton. The smell was almost unbearable.  
Your lighter took a few flicks but eventually it lit. You threw it on the bones, not waiting around to see if they disappeared or not. Instead, you raced back out of the hole and up the stairs. "Thank you." Came a whisper.  
You turned round but no one was there…not anymore. You continued to stare, just in case they decided to show themselves, or maybe they'd whisper something else and this time you could hear them properly.  
The door swung open before you'd reached it, forcing you to tear your eyes away from the bare room.

It was your Dad. out of breath and covered in dirt. But he was grinning at you. You might say he was proud.

* * *

So many questions ran through your mind.

In less than a fortnight you'd managed all this. You'd met a side to the family you didn't know you had, a Father you'd been lead to believe was dead, and moved to a country you were told was too unsafe to go near.  
Your Mum was still with you- the engraved initials on the side of your pistol.

Sat in the room you were okay with calling your own, you stood up from when the door opened. It was Mary, she looked happy but also something seemed to be troubling her. "Hi, sweetheart." She smiled, taking a step closer to you. She took your hands in hers and squeezed them gently.  
"I want you to understand that when I say this, it's nobody's fault. It'd my decision. I'm telling you first because I think you'll understand a little more than my boys will." She paused, taking in a deep breath which made you even more curious "I have to go."

It was barely a whisper. Perhaps she was scared someone would overhear, but maybe she just didn't want to say it. You nodded slowly, understanding but also wanting to ask her so many more questions.  
"I haven't known you for even a week but you're beautiful, feisty, clever, and already a brilliant Hunter. You're my Grand daughter, Y/N. And I'm proud to say it."  
You smile, feeling your eyes tear up from the kindness "I want you to take care of your Dad for me. And your Uncle Dean. They're really gonna need their girl." She sniffed, taking your face in her hands and pressing a kiss to your forehead. She then let go and hovered in the doorway, smiling kindly before closing it behind herself.

You didn't follow after her. You waited in the room. Not moving.  
You'd already lost someone.

You liked Mary, you really did. Could you cope loosing another person?  
Were they really lost?

It must have been no more than ten minutes later when the door to the Bunker echoed it's crestfallen hallways. Followed by a long creak, as if declaring her gone.  
Nothing but silence crept through the building as you felt your new family's worlds fall away.


	4. Chapter 4- Like Me

The ride in the Impala was much like any other. Uncle Dean played unnecessarily loud music, - usually AC/DC - your Dad complained, and you sat in the back watching the world go past. The landscaping in America was similar to England, only on a much larger scale. The size of the states wasn't something you'd thought about when you moved over. Sure, you knew it was big but…you weren't even near the coast. Living on an island then moving to the middle of a landmass wasn't something you'd considered to be prepared for…not that you had much warning anyway.  
Thankfully your Dad had given you some money to buy some clothes at the weekend and you had a new shirt and jeans on, but you kept the same boots and jacket for now.

After another episode of convincing them you could hunt, you were in your way to check out another case. This time a Church was involved and what the police called a "possible suicide". Although you were beginning to think that was how every hunt over hear started.  
You weren't sure if you had fully converted them to the idea of you hunting with them, but what else could you do? You were too stubborn to stop now and it would be dangerous to leave you alone.

Your Dad turned the music down, you glanced up from your phone. "Obviously you can't pass as an FBI agent, so you're gonna have to stay in the motel," he began, the car pulling up into the carpark.  
"Okay." You nodded whilst getting out, not having considered the fact that they even had fake FBI badges. A month ago and the FBI would have still sounded like something you see in an American film. Something unreal.  
And yet here they were.  
You grabbed your new backpack- a book from the library, headphones, a phone charger and some spare clothes were in it. Also salt.  
You swing it over your shoulder and nod before following on after them.

As they asked for a room you realised the Motel only offered rooms with two double beds. Your face fell as you noted the predicament.  
You weren't sharing a bed. No way.  
Maybe you could sleep in the car? Or on a sofa…if they had one in the room-

You follow on again, clearly the only one concerned about this. Placing your bag down, you look about the room, grimacing at the hideous yellow-wallpaper and broken tiles in the bathroom.  
"Take my laptop and get some research done. Well be back soon." Your Dad quickly spoke before closing the door.  
"Thanks." You say despite the fact no one was in the room.  
You collapse on the bed, even after a few weeks your body hadn't got used to the timezone difference. Tired eyes threaten to close but you open up the laptop, determined to have something useful when they came back.  
No. You couldn't afford to think like that _: if_ they came back.

Once again you were faced with the difficulty of finding useful information. You knew the description of the corpse but not much else.  
With mixture of jet-lag and hunger swarming in your mind, your eyes drooped closed.

* * *

You woke up slowly, your eyes blinking as you squinted to see the time on the clock: 4am. Damn timezones.  
Your body still hadn't gotten used to the five or so hours difference and insisted you woke up at the most impractical of times.  
Sighing, you glance to your right and notice that your Dad was the only one in the room.  
You had your own bed?  
Where was your Uncle Dean?

You sat up and stared at the door, as though it would be like in the films and he'd come bursting through right on time.  
You continued to stare.

Rustling and movement dragged your eyes away from the uneventful door and you saw your Dad looking at you.  
You couldn't tell if he'd noticed you looking back as it was very dark and only your eyes moved.  
"You okay?" He asked, starting to yawn before he'd finished 'okay'.

You nod before realising he might not have seen you do so: "Yeah… Where's Dean?"  
"A club…if you catch my drift."  
"Oh…" you were relieved but also slightly disgusted. Of all places…in the middle of a case as well.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Your Dad decided to change the subject.  
"No…my body still thinks it's in England." You try to make it sound like a joke.  
"Do you miss it?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

 _'Yes' you thought. 'A lot'._  
"I guess. I haven't had a chance to think about it." You shrug.  
"It's been pretty hectic." He agreed.  
"Did you find anything else out about the case?" You ask, not wanting to think about it anymore.  
"Nothing that useful. But we're going to question a family tomorrow."  
"As FBI agents again or something else?" You asked, liking their way of hunting. It was much more adventurous than it was at home.  
"Nope. Social workers this time."  
Something told you he was smiling.

"What can I do?" You ask, not sure whether the question was open or not.  
"We'll find an excuse to drag you along. If you're serious about hunting I can't stop you, I just have to teach you it right. Although it looks as though you know the most part."  
"Yeah…not with research, though." You point out.  
"Really?"  
"It's not needed. Monster comes over. Detectors send the signal. We kill it." You recite the process "It's immensely dull."  
He chuckled. "So if you don't hunt much how come you're so well trained?"  
"They trained us up like we were gonna be sent off to a war. I think they just wanted someone other than monsters to control. Besides, there are some monsters that can get through. Not all ghosts are blocked and penanggalans march straight through."  
"Sounds like you know more monsters than me." He chuckled.  
"Or just the European ones I guess."  
"Maybe." He nodded…at least you think he did.

* * *

The house was huge to say the least. Massive farmhouse structures loomed over the three of you as you headed towards the front door. Before you'd reached it a tall man with work clothes on approached you. "Can I help you?" He asked, leaning to one side slightly. He had cruff that traced the features of the lower part of his face which suited him well, it softened his look.

"Good morning, we're the new social workers-"  
" _New_?" The man echoed, interrupting your Dad. You resisted the urge to glare at him.  
"Yes. Unfortunately your previous visitor…passed away."  
"Who's the kid?" He didn't seem phased. This time you almost lashed out. You weren't a bloody kid.  
"We're testing out some new ways of social interaction to enhance the children's impression of a healthy family and lifestyle. She's part of the regime-"  
"Okay come on in." Again the man didn't show any interest in the reasoning. Perhaps the long words made it sound convincing and professional enough. Always a good tactic. Either way, you weren't complaining.

* * *

You were sat next to your Dad on the sofa as the mother explained her lifestyle to you. It sounded genuine enough. Okay, so it's not mediocre to have such a literalist view on the Bible but each to their own. You respected their faith. Especially the mothers.

Only, you could see your Dad tensing up with every word she spoke. They'd refused their daughter's treatment and decided that her fate was in God's hands. You took in a deep breath. Of course you were angry they hadn't allowed her to be treated but that didn't make her a bad person. You still had no proof she'd done anything.  
"God doesn't care what kind of life you live. Trust me…you killed your daughter." Your Dad hissed at her, leaning in.  
"Dad!" You scolded, a little louder than you'd have liked to.

You paused. They weren't supposed to know you were related.

And that was the first time you'd called him Dad to his face.

"Stop." You whispered, looking down. The woman didn't deserve this. Although something told you she hadn't said the full story. Either way, this wouldn't help gain her trust.

Your Dad blinked, stared at you for a moment, cleared his throat and leaned back, he then sat up and left, not looking at you. You glance at the woman who looked a little confused but not that worried. Hesitantly, you left and reunited with your Dad and Uncle at the car.

Fortunately, they seemed far too worried about their own argument to have said anything about you.  
"A witch? No it's _clearly_ a ghost!" Your Dad scoffed.  
"You saw all that voodoo crap in her house there's not way she's not behind all this!" Your Uncle Dean opened the boot of the car and reached for a pistol.  
"But we didn't find a hex bag."  
"And they said they didn't smell sulfur!" He checked the ammo as he spoke.  
"But if it is a Witch, which it's _not,_ then what are her motives?!"

"The Mum's hiding something." You say quietly, hoping your calm voice would snap them out of it.  
"How do you know?" Your Dad adopted your softer voice.  
"She kept glancing at the door in the hallway. She wouldn't even let me use the bathroom."  
"Did you need it?"  
"No…I was just curious." You admit, hoping you'd gotten a better look in the house. There had to be more to this case than the given facts. You didn't see your Dad smile slightly.

"Well then maybe the Mom's in on this witch thing too. Look, I'm gonna go kill a Witch. Sam, you can do whatever you like but call me when you wanna hunt a witch."  
"Y/N, what do you wanna do?" Your Dad tried his best to ignore Dean's saltiness.  
"I'm staying. Something's behind that door." You declare, still unsure whether a Witch _or_ a ghost was plausible.

* * *

It was dark. The moon was high in the sky and the house was quiet. You watched your Dad head towards the barns, his EMF detector in hand. You crouched down as the same man from earlier walked past, a bucket of water in his left hand. He limped forward, you noticed. He was headed straight for your Dad : _'lookout'_ you thought, willing him to move. Thankfully, he did.  
You jumped when you heard a crie and looked to your right. There, was a small blurred out window. Just visible, were two silhouettes. Two voices were only just audible and the harsh whipping sound sent chills down your spine. You backed away slowly as not to cause enough commotion to draw attention to yourself and crept into the hallway of the house. Taking out your gun and aiming it in front of you, you find the door this had to be behind. Your curiosity sky rocketed as you neared it. But, before your hand reached the handle, a cold metal object hit hard on the back of your head knocking you out cold.

Groaning and in pain, you flutter your eyes open. You were inside a dark room, with a Christian shrine at one end. The cross looming over you as though it were judging your every movement. As though every breath you took was a sin. Sat in front of this structure, was a girl, perhaps your age, perhaps slightly older. She was facing away from you so her crisscrossed bloody back was visible. You grimaced at the sight, not wanting to think about the pain she must have endured. Instantly, her name came to mind.  
"Magda." You called out.  
Her head turned to you.  
"You're Magda." You nodded, confirming it.  
"No." She looked up at the cross. "I'm the devil."  
Your heart sank. Had her entire family lead her to belive this? "No… No you're anything but that."  
"The devil's inside me and I have to be punished." She spoke in such a way you couldn't help but think it sounded rehearsed. Sounded as though someone had drilled such horrifying thoughts into her head to the point where she actually thought them to be true.  
"I didn't mean to kill them." She whispered, rocking slightly.  
"That was you?"  
"I thought-" Magda paused and changed her train of thought "I can move things with my mind. But I kill people."

You took in a deep breath, wondering if you should be saying it.  
"…So can I." You breathed, not wanting to admit it but if there was one person in this world who you'd be okay talking to this about it was her.  
"You kill people?"  
"No. But I can move things. I can see things."  
She nodded, curious to know about more people like her.

"I know it seems scary but you're not the devil, Magda. You're just different. And that's okay." You assured her, staring seriously into her eyes.  
"Move something." She stated.  
You didn't want to. These abilities were something you'd done your best to avoid. "I don't-"  
"Please." She begged, pressing her hands together like it were a prayer.  
Just then the door opened and there stood the mother. "Who's hungry?" She asked, her face beaming.

It was uneasy to see such a mummsy person in this position. She was so happy and full of hope, and yet she had her daughter whip herself. It was sick. So no you weren't hungry.

Dragged from the room, up the stairs and into a clean dining room witha neatly laid table. you were practically thrown onto a chair, your hands pressed together as a fraying piece of rope held your wrists close to eachother.  
"Amen." She ended, glancing up to see if you'd respond. You hadn't even noticed her praying Her voice was so quiet. It was like she knew she was wrong in her ways and God was watching.

"Eat up."

These two words were by far the most nerving thing she could have said. After such a positive prayer followed by this command…it wasn't natural.  
The husband dug in straight away. You winced.

His face went to shock as he brought his hands up to his throat, food poured out of his mouth and coughs erupted from him. Choking and struggling to find a breath you watched in horror as he collapsed. Dead.  
"This way we can be together as a family. Eat up." Her words shook with her.

"Mom?" The brother whimpered when she stood up to stand over his shoulder. "Don't eat that!" You shout. He looks at you with terrified eyes.  
"Eat it."  
"Don't!" You lean forward in a pathetic attempt to break free.  
"EAT IT!"  
"NO!"  
As the spoon neared his mouth you concentrated hard, willing him to stop. The spoon flung out of his hand and flew over to the other side of the room.  
"You bitch!" The Mother screamed, grabbing the nearest knife. Angrily, she held it up against you, but changed her mind and held it to Magda. She drew back to strike but her brother stepped into the end. It plunged into his chest, blood spilling out of the sides. Magda screamed and willed the knife to her hands.  
She mentally unbound the rope around your wrists before holding it up to her Mum. The door burst open and Sam and Dean held their guns up at the scene. Their faces in shock.

You stood up and calmly stepped forward. "Magda, you don't have to kill her."  
"But I can. I'm a monster." She didn't take her eyes away from her Mums.  
"Does that make me a monster too?" You ask, wondering if she'd say yes. She paused, remembering how you tried to save her brother and shook her head, frowning. "I don't know!" She cried.  
"Just put the knife down. Let the rest of the world take care of things for once." You offer your hand out for her to give you the knife. Her glassy eyes looked down at your palm and reluctantly she handed you the blade. You glance down at the bloody object, swallowed, and placed it gently on the table.  
"Thank you." You whisper, taking a step away from them.  
Your Uncle Dean strode over to the mother and dragged her out of the house, not wanting her near you or Magda anymore. Your Dad rushed to your side and stared at you with concerned eyes "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to examine you for injuries. You nodded. "Yeah.".  
He nodded back, but his concern was still obvious.

You wondered what he thought about what you'd just said, had he realised what you'd meant? Did he already know, or at least suspect, you could do these things?  
It was never a skill you were particularly willing to improve. You knew you had it. You didn't want to use it. It was your only chance to refuse an abnormality in your life. In a way, not using it was your escape.

* * *

The coppers came to take the Mother away. You watched silently, wondering if you should have let your Dad finish his point earlier. You just hoped she'd change her mind, not her faith.  
Magda was staring at you, her eyes were ever so slightly squinting so she was concentrating on you. You stared back for a moment before almost jumping out of your skin. _'Can you hear me?'_  
It wasn't her voice, but rather her thoughts…her thoughts in your thoughts.  
You nod very lightly, still staring at her in amazement. _'Can you talk back?'_  
You try. With all your might you really try. Your head hurt, no, it didn't hurt. It was like an itch but inside, as though on the surface of your brain. Just out of reach. Like graffiti inside your head. After one final attempt you relax, shake your head, and offer a small smile. _'Come here.'_

Glancing up at your Dad, you head on over.  
"I could feel you trying. I think you were close." She whispered, careful not to creep out the paramedics any more than possible. A yellowish blanket draped her think shoulders. For shock. It was a strange thing to do, to give someone an extra layer as though it would make up for the torment they went through. Not to mention the hideous colour- frankly that was tormenting enough.  
"Concentrate on me, close your eyes if it helps," She guided and you did "And think of a word, say it but like you would in your head if you were remembering something."  
"Okay." You said.  
 _'Okay'_

She beamed. "There. Try again!"

"You two look happy." Your Dad noted, sitting down next to Magda.  
You look at her with slight panic all over your face "You were right." Magda nodded "I'm not bad I just didn't know how to use it for good. Like you do."

You cringe. Please don't. Not now.

"I don't really-" You begin but her hopeful face wasn't something you could let down. Sighing, you follow on "Yeah…sometimes."  
Your Dad gave you a questioning look and you shy away from his gaze.  
"You'll be okay." Your Dad assured Magda, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly before standing back up to leave.  
' _Stay in touch'_ Magda smiled up at you.  
"Thank you." She spoke.  
"Anytime."

You smile back, heading after your Dad. He put an arm on your shoulder, guiding you away from the scene "What did she mean back then?" He asked, drawing all his attention to you.  
Your Uncle Dean frowned in confusion  
"And what did you mean…back in the house?"

You sigh. "I'm psychic too…or whatever stupid name people wanna call it."

Both your Dad and Uncle stop in their tracks at your words, causing you to stop too and turn round to face their shocked expressions.  
"I try not to use it." You added on. Glancing up at them, but looking back down.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Your Dad looked almost hurt. You hadn't expected this reaction, if any. It hadn't crossed your mind that they would be more disappointed that you kept it quiet than that you had the powers in the first place.  
"No…" You admitted.  
"We're not gonna be angry at you, Y/N." He assured. You smiled slightly, not used to having a family so open to this sort of thing. You felt like you could tell them anything and they'd actually listen to you. As though they saw your word as something worth hearing. You were appreciated.  
"So how long have you been able to do this psycho thing?" Your Uncle wondered, getting into the drivers seat. Your Dad closed the boot of the car and got in next to him, shooting him a look of disapproval for his word choices.

"I was born with it. I just sometimes move things…not on purpose. I got angry at Toni once…like, _really_ angry. I'm still not sure what I did but she was in hospital for a few weeks…I didn't mean to hurt her…" You remember her. Those furious stern eyes filled with pure rage as she screamed a lecture at you because of your wrong doing. Of course it was your fault. You screamed at her and the light exploded. Shards of glass shattered the room into silence. You didn't look up but Toni was screaming in pain.  
Maybe you should have gone the full way. Maybe you should't have screamed. Either way, you just wished you'd chosen one or the other. Not in between.

"Is that why she had you tied up?" Your Dad asked, noting how it had been.  
"The metal was enchanted. You can't use any sort of witchcraft, psychic abilities, or seer stuff. it blocks the signal. Not that anyone fully understands how it works…most are just glad they do."  
"They use enchanted metal to stop magic?" Your Uncle scoffed at their logic.  
"Not all witches are bad." You noted.  
Your Dad nodded sternly, not wanting to push too far but once again he was obviously curious.

You sit back, the car was growing on you. In less than a week you'd accidentally learned it's title: 67 Chevy Impala. Aka Baby. The Impala was strange, the Bunker was their home but the car felt like it had already earned that status. It was something you couldn't picture them without.  
You glance out the window, watching the lit up streets whiz by in blurs of building blocks and flashing signs. It was dark much earlier now the clocks had gone back. It made everything so much more surreal.  
You relaxed, thinking about how finally the chapter house may have left you alone. Of course, Mick hadn't texted once. Not once. Toni still despised you, the feeling was mutual of course. But you couldn't help but feel as though you were abandoning your Mother. You knew she was dead, but you hadn't taken it in. Where was the chance to?  
You scolded yourself, you couldn't have even left a few moments to think about her. She was dead and you did nothing.

She was alive….and you did nothing.

You allowed the thought of finally leaving the British Men Of Letters behind take over. Maybe they had. Maybe you were okay.

* * *

A large coach pulls up outside a service station on the motorway. It's driver let's the passengers off before exiting the vehicle himself to fill up the petrol tank. A girl, maybe older than you, maybe not, gets off. Her backpack slung over her shoulders as she looks for the loos. She strides forward, each footstep on new ground for her. The smell of the air was freedom. The crunch of the autumn leaves was freedom. The shouts of busy tourists was freedom.  
She opens the door, her thoughts racing with anticipation of her future.  
A future she'd never have.  
The bullet was quick and painless. It pierced her right on target, allowing her no time to process her fate. With little blood and little pain, the man nods at his handy work and leaves the crime.  
"Typical Winchesters…they couldn't even finish the bloody job." 


	5. Chapter 5- Let's Kill Hitler

Walking towards the kitchen, you realised you didn't feel as much of an intruder as you had done previously. It felt good to walk in the room knowing the routine a little more than the last times. It seemed to be some sort of custom to just lounge about the kitchen for a while, eat some breakfast, have some coffee…or in your case hot chocolate…and discuss the next case. Your Uncle Dean was sat down, his head buried in what must have been this weeks' newspaper. For once it wasn't a pie. If there was one thing you'd learnt over the past month, it was that your Uncle Dean loved pie.

You pour the boiling water in a mug, stirring the cocoa powder before sitting down next to him. "Morning, sunshine." He remarked. You smile lightly.  
"You okay?" He frowned, his green eyes squinting slightly as his brows creased.  
"Yeah…just tired."  
"I hear that." He nodded, going back to look at the paper.  
"What happened to your Dad?" You asked after taking a sip.  
He paused from reading , put the paper down, and sighed. "We were in a car crash. He uh…he didn't make it."  
You looked down, it was almost more shocking to hear that a Hunter had died from something other than a supernatural creature. You were expecting a demon or werewolf or something. But not that. "I'm really sorry." You say respectfully.  
"Don't be, kid. At least he didn't make a deal or something." He picked the paper back up as if to say that the conversation was over, but he stopped himself from going back to reading and turned to you: "Did Mom say anything to you…before she uh, you know."  
Your heart broke, he was so hopeless and obviously not coping well without her. He couldn't even bring himself to say it.  
"She just said she was proud of you both…and me I guess. Said she wanted me to look out for you," He smiled at this "She said I belonged here."  
"Do you think you do?" He asked  
"I am a Winchester…half of one anyway."  
"Family don't end in blood, kid." He said. The way he said it was as though he was quoting something…or someone. Whoever said it, he was clearly in agreement.

Footsteps broke the comfortable silence as your Dad entered the scene. He had two shopping bags in his arms as he strode towards the counter. Planting them on the top, he smiled at the pair of you. "I brought pie." He declared.  
A voice next to you mumbled "Not hungry.". You shared a confused look with your Dad., who questioned him "You sure?".  
"I found a case." Your Uncle Dean ignored the question. "Two people have died in a mystery fire."  
"And a mystery fire is?" You frown, taking the paper from his hands and holding it so that your Dad, who had wandered over, could see too.  
"The kind of fire that only burns the bodies. No sign of a fire anywhere else in the building." He explained, pointing towards the picture on the front. It was of two piles of ash. You grimaced a little. "What…you thinking cursed object?" Your Dad said, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Maybe. Or ghost possession."  
"You sure you're up for it?" Your Dad raised an eyebrow at you, he didn't say it but you figured he'd be referring to the last hunt. But you knew hunting was dangerous. You'd already accepted that.  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay. But for once maybe do as I say?" He smirked "You know, like don't run off or anything."  
"Oh you said _don't_ run off?" You chuckle, making him laugh.  
"Come on, I'll grab the duffle's."

Another car ride in Baby. It was beginning to feel so normal to you, her low hum as she took you to the next case. You relaxed in the back seat, pulling your phone out of your pocket and glancing down at the notifications- most of which you swiped away.

* * *

Your Dad went in first, followed by you, then your Uncle. The shop was definitely an antique shop. It had all sorts of bits and bobs. You noticed there was a significant number of boats on display on the balcony the floor above you. "No one's in. Split up. I'll check out the computer." Your Dad said.  
"Okay. Kiddo you look around. I'll be on the first floor." He headed to the stairs and you nodded in response. You look about the place. Lots of globes ,maps, and mannequins dressed in retro clothing littered the room. A jewellery cabinet looking old enough to be an antique itself displayed some frankly hideous items.  
You searched the nooks and cranny's of the place but no such luck. Nothing interesting anyway. A clutter sounded, making you and your Dad's heads turn up to see your Uncle Dean's arms fumbling about the place in attempt to catch a model boat. You giggle, alerting to him he had an audience. Your Dad smiled at your happy face in such a strange situation. He admired your ability to find such small things entertaining. He wanted your optimism on the inside. A gruff "Shut up." Came from your Uncle.  
You follow after him, your hand tracing the banister of the twisting steps. Old and large paintings covered the yellow-stained walls.  
It smelt really strange, but it wasn't sulfur- a sort of dusty and old musk. You grimaced slightly before following after your Uncle. His hands traced the tops of the book shelves searching for hex bags.

You frowned, annoyed by the place. Everything was normal, which was the problem- too normal. You turned your head when a clicking sound came from behind you. What appeared to be a regular bookshelf had been shifted to the right and behind it was a dark room. Your Uncle Dean glanced back at you and you shared an impressed look. Hurrying over, you found the light switch.

In front of the two of you were looming mannequins dressed in Nazi-Germany attire. Their pale uniforms and swastikas were glaring symbols of hatred. You look around in disgust. Everything was set up like it was a freeze frame from a play or strange idolised production.  
"Sammy!"

Rushing footsteps neared you both as you continued to stare. The footsteps then slowed to a halt: "Wow.".  
You took a step forward, being the first to actually fully enter the room and walk around the desk. The most worrying thing was that everything looked genuine. Everything _was_ genuine.

"Well this is normal." Your Uncle Dean remarked, his eyebrows knitted together with concern for whomever put the shrine together.  
"Yeah…totally normal." Your Dad nodded.

* * *

You hold your gun up, it's nose facing a girl tied to a chair. She had terrified eyes and was shaking her head as much as possible. You lower it and rush over, cutting the pieces of rope binding her pale wrists. You open your mouth to call your Dad, but stop yourself. "Hey you okay?" You ask Ellie, giving up on calling for them.  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" She said, her face expecting answers.  
"I'll explain in a minute, but it's not all that safe here." You say, gesturing for her to move.

Your Dad and Uncle walk in. "Why didn't you call?" Your Dad frowned, putting his gun in his pocket and going over to help Ellie, only his eyes never left yours.  
You shrug awkwardly. heading back to keep watch.

The moment you turned the corner of the hallway you practically walked into two tall men. You take a stride backwards, staring up at them to see what they would do.  
The lunge towards you, guns in hand. You kick the pistol out of the right ones hand, it clattered to the floor an he shouted something in German. Hopefully that would be enough to let the others know they were soon to be in other took aim and shot, you dodged behind the wall and cocked your gun.  
"Y/N!" Your Uncle Dean shouted, almost walking into you. He sighed with relief only to be thrown to the side by one of the men. He grunted, struggling to get back up.

You shove one of them with all your might, you don't think he was expecting you to. He fell against the wall and you grabbed his gun this time. One down.  
This time you were the one taken by surprise: your body hit the wall only to be lifted by one of the men. He looked you up and down, dragging you to the floor.  
Your Dad then burst in "Hey!" He threw the man off you and they got into a full on fight. You watched, unsure of what to do. To your left you noticed your Uncle Dean fighting the other man. You grabbed a metal bar lying on the floor and in one clean hit he was out cold.  
"Thanks." Your Uncle caught his breath, standing back up straight.  
You smile a little and turn round where the other one was unconscious also.

Your Dad placed his arm on your back and gently took you back into the main room. "You okay?" He asked, glancing round nervously.  
"I'm fine." You smiled…then you frowned "Where's Ellie?"

The three of you turned on the spot to try and see where she went. You head to one of the offices where she went to hide earlier. Your Dad pointed above your head to where the window was open. Looking out of it, you tried to find a sign of someone but nothing. "She legged it" You mumbled, slamming it shut and picking up a gun off the floor.

* * *

You, your Dad and your Uncle were sat at one of the cafes near where the case was. You had a hot chocolate and were sat next to your Dad. He had his laptop up, researching as usual. He seemed to prefer the theory side of things where as Uncle Dean was much more into the field work- anything practical.

"We have no idea where she could be. For all we know, they already found her. All I'm saying." Your Dad mentioned, looking at Dean instead of you.  
"Still, we have some whatever percentage of the DNA of Adolf Hitler walking around. She's more than wanted at this point. They _need_ her." Dean replied.  
You smiled awkwardly at a Waitress walking by who gave you a stern look.

Out of nowhere Christoph sat down next to Uncle Dean. "Hi." He looked directly at you before looking between the three of you. You'd questioned him earlier about the wacky plan to bring back Hitler. It was mental.  
"Hi…?" You replied, not sure what else to say.  
"I can help you guys." He said decisively.  
"Okay." Your Dad nodded slowly, still a little taken back by Christoph's approach.  
"Why the hell should we trust you?" Uncle Dean asked.  
"Why not? I gave you information before, didn't I? Look, I'm fed up of this life and I want out. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the kid of a maniac?"  
You wanted to nod but instead you just shrugged before adding "I mean…he's got a point."

"What have you got for us?" Your Dad questioned, a little more uncertain than you.  
"I can take you to, Ellie. But you have to trust me."

* * *

You pulled up to what appeared to be a massive warehouse. Guards patrolled the outside like it were a prison. You got out, watching your Dad suspiciously as he had his hands round his back as he neared Christoph. He held up some handcuffs and locked him to the car, sitting him back down in the front seat. "What so you don't trust me?"  
No one spoke.  
"You're just gonna leave me here?"  
"Pretty much." Uncle Dean nodded, taking out his gun.  
Your Dad handed you a torch and stopped you going to the boot to get a gun. "You're on guard duty. Make sure he doesn't blow our cover." He nodded to Christoph.  
"Seriously?" You frown, pouting.  
"It's safer for you. I don't want you getting hurt." He sighed, turning around to show it wasn't up for discussion.  
"Don't even think about following me, Missy." Uncle Dean warned, pointing at you.

You sigh and get in the drivers seat. You didn't bother lecturing the poor man, he wouldn't blow your cover. He wasn't that stupid.  
"You're not actually listening to them are you?" He laughed bitterly.  
You ignored him.  
"No offence, but it looks to me like they're way too protective. You obviously know how to fight. You might as well follow on."  
You sit there in silence, contemplating doing something incredibly stupid but potentially helpful to them. You sighed, unlocking the handcuff from the car and snapping it round his other wrist.

You grabbed a sniper rifle, looking forward to using something other than a pistol for once. You grinned at the firearm and loaded the ammo. "Okay, is there like a skylight or something?" You asked.  
"Yeah, right ahead." He nodded. You grabbed his arm and dragged him with you.  
Reaching the open window you climbed onto a ledge and peered inside. There, was Ellie strapped to some sort of Hospital-like bed. She was hooked up to a blood transfusion machine. Her face was like death. There was another bed next to her where her blood was being pumped into…well…Hitler.

"One wrong move and I'll start aiming this thing elsewhere." You hissed, unlocking Christoph from the cuffs. He smirked, taking the pistol.  
You were about to shoot at him when he aimed it through the window directly at his father. You shot your hand out and lowered the gun. "Not yet. We need to be sure."  
You were worried if nothing else…dd he really hate his Dad so much he was willing to pull the trigger?  
Just then a crash and shouts could be heard. You leaned in, lining up the scope so it was targeted at the man lying down.  
"In came three armed men, their weapons forcing your Dad and Uncle to abide to them. No one had noticed you two.

You both watched in anticipation. Was this for real? Did Hitler really plan this far into a return?  
It was impressive…if not sick.

Everyone was watching when the führer rose. He pulled the tubes away from his bare chest, not bothering to cover himself any more than he had already. He then laughed. It was an amused laugh, loud and full of relief. He slapped one of his comrades on the back, so amused by the situation for some bizarre reason.

"He's a tad odd." You whispered to his son, who laughed lightly.  
"Sure is."

You then noticed Ellie stirring in the bed. She dragged herself onto her feet, barely staying upright. Her shaking hands reached for a gun on the table. She then froze, her eyes fixed on yours. You nodded slowly. She nodded back.

You hold the trigger, your finger just applying enough pressure for it to not move. The cross was lined up perfectly on one of their heads. He wasn't Hitler, but he was still a Nazi. You pressed down. The shot rang out and the man fell to the floor, the bullet having gone straight for his brain. All heads turned to the window you were at but you ducked beneath cover and dragged Christoph down with you. "That should be enough to kickstart something." You noted aloud.

"We should help." You decided, getting ready to stand but this time he dragged you back down. "No way."  
You frowned at him.  
"It's too dangerous. Let's just go back to the car." He suggested instead.  
You sighed. But what if they were in trouble?

Before you could resist he tugged you towards the Impala and, too your amazement, cuffed himself to the car. He then held out the gun for you to take. You did. Putting it back in the boot along with the sniper you frowned. "Why didn't you run? You could have just left."

"Something tells me your Dad doesn't want me cuffed to the car for the rest of our lives. I figure you'll let me go soon."

You sat on the hood, your legs swinging off the side because they didn't quite reach the ground. "Are you gonna go back to Germany?" You wondered aloud.  
He laughed "No…are you gonna go back to England?"  
You were taken by surprise. Not that you had a reason to be, after all you didn't have an American accent. You thought about it before admitting defeat. "…No."

You looked up to see your Dad and Uncle heading back tot he car. Safe and in one piece still. You smiled, relieved to know they were okay. "I said don't move." Your Dad scolded, his eyes squinting at you.  
You grin "You said keep watch. I did."  
"And she didn't let you go?" He turned to Christoph.  
"Not once." He winked at you when you Dad turned his back, making you blush.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Did I mention I killed Hitler?" Uncle Dean poked his head round the door to say those same words for the billionth time.  
You glared at him. It was no longer amusing.  
"Did I mention you were annoying?" You remarked.  
"Once or twice."

Your Dad chuckled, grabbing his coffee and sitting down on the sofa next to you. "How are you doing?" He asked, looking at you with an expression that said 'this is going to be a serious conversation whether you like it or not'.

You sighed. "I'm okay."  
"You getting used to life like this, huh?"  
"Yeah I guess. It's just so different."  
"I know it's been a huge change for you. You're taking it really well." The way he spoke wasn't patronising like you were expecting, he actually respected the sacrifices you'd made. He understood.  
"Yeah…"  
"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but…how did your Mom die?" He asked gently, as if aware you could snap.  
"They shot her."  
"Why?" You knew he wasn't asking rudely.  
"She didn't agree with their way of hunting. England used to be like this- everyone who hunted did it their way. Then the rich and posh lot met the Men Of Letters and decided Hunting needed a change. They're typical snobs…they don't care about how it affects _you_."  
"And so they _shot_ her?" He sounded so amazed.  
"She had close connections with the US and their Hunting customs. She just refused to allow communication. So they tried to get her to give in through me, only I wasn't fully trained at the time. So they got to me through her….at least they tried to…"  
"How did they do it?"  
"They just shot her, right in front of me. I got home from school and…" You sucked in a deep breath "I still didn't tell them anything."  
"I'm so sorry." He looked down respectfully, as though it were a funeral. A funeral of thoughts.

"Me too." 


	6. Chapter 6- Reaper

You watch in anticipation, standing far away enough to not immediately make things awkward, as the door opened. A lady, sort brown hair and a big smile, opened the door. She then frowned and joked "Oh no what's happened."

Your Dad and Uncle laughed and followed her in, hugging her in turn. She then paused when she saw you. You looked at her and smiled lightly.  
"Who's this?" She asked curiously "You haven't found me another one have you?"  
You wondered what she meant by that.  
They laughed. "No," Your Dad chuckled "This is Y/N… my daughter."  
"No way!" She gasped, throwing her arms around you quickly before practically dragging you in the house. "Hi!" She grinned.  
"Hi." You smiled, unsure of what to say and a little taken back by her outburst.

"How did that happen?" She wondered. You knew she didn't meant it in a rude way.  
"It's a long story."  
"I'm sure it is."

"So what's happened?"

"Nothing yet." Uncle Dean said.

"So you're telling me you boys actually came over to say hi?"  
She looked so amazed they'd do something so simple.

"Yeah, see you and the girls." Your Dad smiled. You frowned, _what girls?_  
"Well you missed them. They're out getting all angsty at a concert." She then paused for the seocnd time and looked you up and down before smiling "That's not an American accent."  
"I'm not American." You agreed.  
"You're British."  
"English." You corrected nicely, making her smile.  
"You Winchester's sure get around huh?" She giggled to herself.

You frowned slightly but still didn't question anything.

"Oh uh, by the way. Since the last time we were here, I killed Hitler." Uncle Dean said proudly.  
"Thank you?" Jody answered. You chuckled under your breath.

You feel a pair of eyes watching you and look up at your Dad who was staring at you. His expression was hard to read. You look away again and follow after Uncle Dean.

Sandwiched between your Dad and Uncle, their close friend on the armchair, and watching some sort of chickflick wasn't how you envisioned the visit to go. However, you hadn't really envisioned it to go any way in particular so you weren't complaining.  
"I uh, never took you for the chick-flick type of girl?" Uncle Dean asked.  
"What?" Jody dared him to question her any further "I'm a chick."  
You watch them.  
"I thought this kinda thing'd be right up your street, eh Dean?" She added, turning the volume down slightly.  
"Oh know he's more into uh Japanese erotica." Your Dad joked. You smirked, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh wow, reallly?!" Jody grinned cheekily.

At that moment the phone rang, making you look towards the kitchen. Jody got up to go and get it. Uncle Dean sprang at the chance to bitch-face his brother. "Dude, don't say that. This is Jody, man."  
"You gotta be proud of your hobbies. It's who you are." Your Dad hid his smile behind a slice of pizza.  
You looked up at Uncle Dean, watching him roll his eyes. "Pick on the kid for once." He stuck his tongue out at you and you did the same back, glaring up at him.

"Or not."

You glanced up, sensing someone had entered the room. "Jody?"  
"You okay?"  
She looked shocked. Her expression was lightly shocked and mostly blank. Her eyebrows furrowed a little. You recognised this face.  
"Someone's dead." She said, her breath almost hitching in her throat.  
No one spoke.  
"Asa. He was a god man." She mumbled, rushing past to get to her room. She grabbed a bag and put some necessities in it. Your Dad and Uncle shared a look that said they had no idea what they were doing in this situation.

You stood up and walked after her. "I'm sorry." You spoke quietly. At first you weren't sure if she heard you or not but she stopped what she was doing and looked directly at you- nodding. "Me too."  
"I need to get to this funeral. I want to." She said it to no one in particular. It was her way of confirming what she wanted and saying it so you all knew you couldn't stop her.  
By this time your Dad and Uncle had carried on after you. "Jody, we should come with you."  
"No I couldn't ask you to do that."  
"If anything you'd be doing us a favour. We could do with the company. And besides, you need to rest." Uncle Dean reassured her.

She sighed and looked at you. Her eyes moved on to the others.  
"Okay. Yeah, okay."

"That's quite a story." Jody looked impressed. You'd been explaining to her how you managed to find your Dad..well…"find".  
Your Dad and Uncle said most of it. You sat there, listening and nodding to confirm the details.  
"I'm sorry about your Mom." Jody looked at you sympathetically. You nodded, not looking at her. You wanted to say thank you or smile at least but you couldn't bring yourself to. Because, after all she wasn't sorry. You weren't angry at her for it but she wasn't. No one was. It's very well telling people your Mum's dead, you'll get the usual condolences from people but it never means anything until they see the affects.

You hadn't noticed until now that the car ride had become a little awkward. Maybe it was you who made it so.  
It probably was.

"Who was he?" You asked, again not daring to look up from your shoes.

"Who…Asa?" Jody responded.

"Yeah."

"He was a Hunter. A good one at that. And a good man…friend."

"Did he die Hunting?"

"Not sure. He was found strung up to a tree." You winced at this "Maybe…I hope so."

The Impala pulled up at the house. Outside were other cars- obviously Hunters'. You watched the people. Some old. Some young. Some men. Some women.  
It was incredible how many different people this one Man knew and effected enough for them to go to his Funeral.

You got out of the car and followed on behind them. They seemed to know where they were going. The moment the door opened you were hit with the stench of beer and the shouts of Hunters. This wasn't a funeral. This was a party.

You'd never been to a Hunter's funeral before but you wouldn't have pictured it to be like this. Everyone had a beer in hand, most were laughing and smiling. Perhaps this was more respectful for Hunters, but if you'd just walked in off the street you wouldn't be able to tell someone had just died.  
"Jody!" A voice broke you from your thoughts and you watched the women hug. "I'm Asa's mother." She greeted, giving you a funny look before turning back to your Dad and Uncle.

As they got into a usual Adult conversation, you slipped away and explored the house. It was quite big and every corner was full of people. You strain to pick up parts of their conversations.

 _"Have you heard the Winchesters are here?"_

 _"One of those guys was possessed by Lucifer."_

 _"I heard one got turned into a demon."_

 _"Haven't they died about five times already?"_

You listen in wonder. Was any of this true? How could it be? _Lucifer? A demon? Dead?_ This was too much to take in.  
A cold hand on your shoulder made you turn away from the strange words. "You need to stop running off." Your Dad scolded softly.

You relaxed, knowing it was only him. "Just curious."You shrugged in response.

"You would be." Uncle Dean rolled his eyes at the trait you and your Dad clearly shared.

"I didn't realise Hunter's were so happy to know a feller had died?" You question quietly, as not to offend anyone.  
"Welcome to American Hunting, kid."

An hour or so passed by when most people had gathered in the main room. Some were on the sofas where as others perched on the armrests. Some stood a little further back. You stood a little further back.

The creak of a door sounded and you looked up in curiosity. The door slowly opened, giving you enough time to glance at the others, no one else had noticed. A pair of dark brown combat boots, circled by the edged of fraying jeans, complete with a green army jacket and dark brown t-shirt. Dirty blonde hair with wide eyes that stared directly at yours.  
You didn't know what to do. Should you smile…say hello? Or just look away.  
You looked away too often.

You offered what was supposed to be a smile but you barely moved your mouth. "I did knock but…" She began to aplogise but stopped herself. You noticed your Dad turn round in the corner of your eye, followed by Uncle Dean.  
"Hi." Mary greeted, wanting to break the silence.  
"Hi" your Dad and Uncle said back.

"Who's this…?" Jody wondered, she looked at you as you were the only one to look at her. You looked back to Mary, unsure whether it was your place to say or not. "Uhm…"  
"Family business." Uncle Dean declared, tugging his brother along by his shirt and walking into the next room with Mary. You hesitate, your eyes flickering to Jody. "Go on," she nodded forward "You're family aren't you?" She gestured for you to go after them. You did.

"Mom what are you doing here?"  
You wince, Uncle Dean sounded angry. Not at Mary necessarily…but angry with the world. He hadn't relaxed since she left. It had you on edge.  
"Paying my respects….?" Mary stated as though it were obvious.  
You stayed back, not wanting to place yourself in the middle of their business.  
"So some Hunter's dead and you'll travel cross country to say goodbye, but you'll send us some lousy text less than once a week?" He questioned before sarcastically adding "Great."

"Dean…it's not like that…Dean!" She called after him but he brushed past her, barely missing you as he stormed out the house.  
"Don't go after him. He needs time to cool off." Your Dad told her.  
"I know…" She sighed, her eyes going back to yours.  
You shift awkwardly, now both of them were looking at you. "How've you been?"  
At first you thought Mary was asking as a general question but you then realised it was aimed at you. "Uhm…yeah okay I guess." You smiled "You?"  
"I'm…" she chose her next words carefully "I'm okay."  
Your Dad looked less convinced than you. "Mom, it's okay to admit you're not…you know that right?"

" _Mom?!"_ Jody echoed in surprise, how long had she been there?  
"Yeah…long story…again."  
"I bet it is.," Jody grinned, hugging Mary as much as she hugged you. Only this time Mary had a chance to hug back, not that she looked any less surprised. "It's so nice to meet you!" Jody squealed "I've heard so much about you."  
"You have?" Mary questioned.  
Jody walked Mary out of the room, showering her with questions, she smirked at you on the way out and you wondered why.

"This day just keeps getting more and more odd." You noted, raising an eyebrow.  
"You can say that again." Your Dad chuckled.  
"Is…Dean gonna be okay?" You wondered, curious about what was going through his mind.  
"He will be. It's not his choice whether Mom stays or not. As much as I'd love her too I'm not gonna stand there and tell her she can't go."  
"Yeah…"  
"Do you think she should have stayed?" He asked. Something about the tone he used told you he'd been wanting to ask you this for quite some time now.  
"No." He looked at you in shock "I don't think much. I just think she should do what she wants to do. Why the hell should we all dictate where she lives and who she sees? It's not up to us. She can do what she wants to do. We're supposed to care about other people's happiness. Not just our own." You explain, worried you'd sounded a little too cheesy…at least it got the point across.  
He nodded. He understood your point that was for sure, but whether he agreed or not was impossible to say.  
"I'm gonna go find Dean." You say, standing up from the table you'd been leaning on.  
"Okay." he smiled.

You rushed past the crowds of people, waving back to Mary who looked overwhelmed with Jody's friendship and found the front door. You opened it up and saw him, he was facing away from the house. Lent up against his Baby and looking out, deep in thought no doubt. You wondered over, not really noticing how silent your footsteps were- he only noticed you when you were in his vision.  
"Oh, hey kid."  
You rolled your eyes and stood next to him. "Bad day?" You asked, not sure whether you were being sarcastic or genuinely concerned. He could take it how he wanted.  
He chuckled "Yeah."

You waited, wanting to see if he'd open up by himself. He seemed mad enough to say _something._ You lean on the car too, quite happy to stay there for days. If there was one thing you knew, it's that he was no where near as patient as you were.

"I just don't understand it," He finally began "Why doesn't she wanna be with her family?"  
He sounded so lost and confused. Family was something your Uncle cherished above everything. "She does." You assured him.  
"Then why isn't she"? He snapped. You knew he didn't mean it, you didn't even blink.

"I know it's not my place to say but…there are people in this world who would give _anything_ to have their Mum back…or anyone for that matter. Frankly I would too….at least you've got a Mum."

He seemed to consider this…"I'm sorry, kid." He sighed.  
"No you're not….but then again neither am I." You replied. You weren't looking at him so you didn't notice him frown at you, unsure what you meant exactly.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice spoke.  
You and Uncle Dean got up from your comfortable positions and stared at the newcomer. She was tall and dark, her arms were folded in front of her chest and her hip was sticking out slightly.

"Billy?" Uncle Dean huffed.  
"Who?" You scrunched up your face in thought.  
"A reaper."  
"of course…what else?" You mumbled.

"No offense but aren't you a little late?" Uncle Dean remarked.  
She smirked "I wouldn't joke around, I just reaped me a fresh soul."  
both your faces fell at the same time. "What?" You questioned her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't. Reapers can't get their hands dirty…it's the rules."

"Y/N, stay here, I'm going in." Uncle Dean declared, his hand firmly on your shoulder- ready to hold you back as though you'd resist. Which you were, only Billy stepped in. "Good luck getting through that."  
"You did." You mumbled.  
"Yeah,"Uncle Dean nodded "So you can get me in too."  
"It'll cost you."  
"Then I'll owe you."  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." She sighed.  
"Y/N, just me okay? I don't think your Dad wants you to have some sort of deal at this point."  
"Okay." You nodded, understanding his point.  
"I'll be back." He winked before heading towards the door.

The moment he left you looked up at billy and she looked down at you. "Lemme guess, you want in?"  
"You really think I'm gonna stand here and wait?" You questioned.  
"I suppose not. But you might still owe me."  
" _Might?"_ You echoed.  
"I _might_ let you off."  
You frown at her cryptic way of phrasing it. "And if you don't?"  
"We'll just have to see." She smiled and then disappeared.

Nearing the door, you hope there wasn't anyone on the other side to question you any further. You fell through, noticing a blue outline in the corner of your eye as you hit the floor. Heaving yourself off from the floor, you look around. There wasn't anyone…which was strange. At most you were expecting _someone._

"Okay…weird." You spoke to yourself, following the faintest of noise you could pick up on.

When you reached a main room you quite literally walked into your Dad. He stared at you in disbelief. "Y/N!" He sounded a little angry if nothing else.  
"…Y/N?"

"Hi." You looked up sheepishly.  
" 'The hell did you get in?"  
"Duh, a reaper let me through." You joked.  
He half smiled and half frowned. "Well, there's a demon walking around so don't walk off. I'm serious this time."  
"Okay." You nodded, noticing his serious face.  
"K, come on." He turned back to what seemed to be some sort of study. Only, it was quite empty. Well, empty except for the people. Pretty much everyone was in there, even Uncle Dean. Who when he noticed you, marched straight over and playfully hit you in the head.  
"Ow." You pout.  
"I said stay put." He scolded.  
"Tough tits." You remarked, folding your arms over your chest.  
"Unbelievable." He mumbled to himself.

Jody ran over to you…quite literally and hugged you. You frowned. "Hi…?"  
"I'm so glad you're safe." She grinned.  
"…Me too?" You answered, sharing a confused look with your Dad.

"I don't want to alarm you boys but…I think it's in your Mom." She whispered so Mary wouldn't hear. The three of you looked over to Mary, who was on her own and staring around at the others. "All I'm saying is she's acting strange."  
"So are you." You challenged.  
"Oh come on, you haven't known me long enough to possibly know." She laughed.  
"Exactly. And you haven't known me long either." You draw your demon blade and hold it out in front of her to see if she'd move. Annoyingly, she only laughed.  
"Woah, Y/N calm down we don't know it's in Jody!" Your Dad put his hands out in protest. Jody laughed "You honestly think it's me?" She then clicked her jaw and pointed at Mary "Can't you see she's the demon!"  
Immediately everyone backed away from Mary, who looked up in astonishment "What? No!"

"Get out of Jody!" Uncle Dean shouted.

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" She cackled. "Oh come on, you can't blame a girl for trying. Imagine if you _had_ tried to kill your Mom."

Your Dad's hand took the blade from you before you could object and held it out himself. "Stand back." He ordered. This time you didn't object.

Uncle Dean stepped in front of you and drew his own blade out. They stood in a position ready to fight, ready to protect.

The demon… _not Jody…_ threw her hand out, sending your Dad into the wall. She took a step forward, smirking. This time it was Uncle Dean who was beaten. His body thrashed into the bricks. Some other Hunters charged at her but she flicked them away like unwanted dust.  
She leaped forward and grabbed hold of you, tugging her arm round your neck and holding up Jody's gun to your head. You freeze, being sure not to move unless necessary. You stay silent and still. You did what you were taught to.  
" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."  
_ Your Dad began, rising up from his position, in one quick flick he was down on the ground.  
 _"Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…"_  
Uncle Dean continued until he too was sent back down.

"You keep talking and I shoot!" She dared.  
They stopped.

The gun was held close to your temple, one wrong move or any wrong timing and you wouldn't even have time to acknowledge your wrong doing. It wasn't like in the films, time didn't slow down. If anything, it sped up.  
You willed her to move one more inch, if only she left her guard down slightly more you could… _bingo_. You duck beneath her grip and kick backwards, your heel wacked into her shin, sending her tumbling to the floor, you grab the gun from her limp grip and take a step back. You continue the exorcism: "V _ade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…"_

"NO!" She hissed, throwing you back. You winced in pain, but held on to the gun tightly.

The siblings then continued " _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…"_ But she hit them down with the little power she had left.  
Mary, to your surpirse, finished it " _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Black smoke rose from her mouth and she collapsed. The room fell silent as people got back up from their positions. You didn't know who to look at first. Your Dad was checking over Jody, making sure she didn;t have any serious injuries. Uncle Dean was on his way over too.  
Mary, on the otherhand, seemed more concerned with you. "Hey." She smiled, holding your shoulders to help you get up "That was pretty impressive."  
"Thanks." You shyly replied.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah…I'm good." You were thankful for her concern. "You?"  
"I'm good too."  
You laughed lightly- no doubt from relief. "I didn't think you knew the exorcism?" You wondered aloud, curious to know why.  
"I've been doing some research." She smirked.

* * *

Crackling flamed engulfed the body, the white cloth covering up the horrors and scars that would have plastered his body. Oranges and reds mix as one as they begin to erase Asa from the world. You were sat on the Impala's bonnet, not wanting to intrude on a Funeral anymore. Especially as you didn't know him. It felt wrong to be sad about someone when you hadn't heard of them until their death.  
"Having fun, yet?" Billy's voice broke the silence that surrounded you. You didn't answer.  
"Tough crowd." She sighed.  
"Small crowd." You corrected, earning a smirk from her.

"You know your Dad's more worried about you than you think."  
You figured she'd wanted to have said this for a while.  
"Ah ha." You nodded, your eyes having not left the embers of the fire.  
"I mean it. He's as knew to this father thing as you are."  
"No offence, but what's your point?" You asked, tearing your eyes away from the cremation. Only, your Dad and Uncle had made their way over by then. "Good question." She managed just before they were within earshot.  
"Hey Billy." Uncle Dean sounded pissed off with her.  
"Dean." … "Sam."  
"I thought I'd made it pretty clear that the kid stayed with you?" Uncle Dean wasn't letting this go.  
"Not my problem….she's alive isn't she?"  
"She could have died in there!" Your Dad snapped, looking a lot more worried about it than you were.  
"She didn't. Count your blessings."  
"Guys, I'm fine." You insisted, but their glares told you they weren't buying it….not that you were lying.

"You realise your Mother isn't okay." Billy nodded to Mary who was making her way over. _'Well duh'_ You thought.  
"What makes you say that?" Your Dad said, turning his head to watch his Mum.  
"You're not are you?" Billy asked her "You're not okay?"  
Mary looked shocked.  
"Everything you do feels wrong. You know you shouldn't be here. Look, as a Reaper, I'm a firm believer that things that die should stay dead. This could be that favour you owe me, Dean."  
"What, our _Mom_?" Uncle Dean scoffed.  
"Why not. You want out, it'll save you the trouble. One way ticket to upstairs."  
"…Would _you_ have to kill me?" Mary seemed to be considering her offer more than you expected her to.  
"I can only reap your soul. But I'm sure your boys would-" She paused, having made her point.  
"Then I guess you'll just have to wait." Mary smiled.  
"Suit yourself."

The four of you turned to each other when Billy had gone. "Does this mean you're coming home?" Your Dad asked her hopefully.  
As much as you loved the idea, you thought it was a bad idea to ask. After all, it was Mary's choice. Not anyone elses.

"Yes," You raised an eyebrow in shock at this "I just need a little more time."

You sighed silently "You're allowed to," You assured her before someone could guilt-trip her "it's your choice and your life. Don't let us dictate it for you."  
"Thank you." Mary smiled, happy someone understood how she was feeling.  
"Y/N's right." Your Dad agreed, "Take all the time you need."  
Uncle Dean stayed quiet…but he didn't object.

Your Dad put his arm round you shoulder and you walked over to the car. You got in, thankful for her warmth. Dean started the engine and you relaxedm thankful to be going…home. Yes, the Bunker _was_ your home  
Your phone buzzed in your pocket, making everyone else glance at you in curiosity. Your Dad was the only one to continue to watch as you looked at the screen.  
You read the name. Then you read it again. Once more.  
You frowned, running a hand through your hair before looking back at the name. The device continued to vibrate as if warning you both to pick up and to hang up at the same time.  
"Y/N?" Your Dad's voice made you look up. "Who is it?"  
You took in a deep breath, his expression thick with concern.

"It's Mick." 


	7. Chapter 7- Lucifer

Listening to your Dad and Uncle on the phone with Cas was fine. You waited patiently, taking in every word and processing any necessary information. Then another voice appeared.  
And English one at that.  
"Maybe not." You challenged Cas' theory, hoping the unknown man would ask you who you were and save you a job. Fortunately, he was as nosey as any other Brit.  
" hell are you?" He asked.  
"The bloody hell are you?" You echoed back.

"Rude."

"Thank you." You sipped your hot chocolate and waited to see what he'd say next.  
A sigh could just about be heard followed by "Crowley. King of Hell."  
" 'Course. Who else?" You rolled your eyes.  
"Crowley, this is my daughter Y/N." Your Dad frowned as though unwilling to tell too many people. For safety or for shame- who knew which.  
"You kept that one quiet." The man chuckled.  
"Yeah well we haven't known for long, mind your own business." Uncle Dean tried to steer the topic away from you but this Crowley fellow was having none of it.  
"Do you hunt?" He seemed to dislike the word 'hunt'.  
"Yep." You answered confidently.  
"Impressive."  
"Not really. Besides, what do you do all day? Must be hard sitting around on a throne all day." You remarked, smirking. Uncle Dean scoffed but your Dad stepped in "Okay maybe we should continue on the matter at hand."  
"She's undermining me!" Crowley protested, you say there smiling but not saying anything.  
"I don't care! Look we need to talk about Lucifer."

"If your English how come you're in the US?" You asked, ignoring your Dad.  
"Firstly, I'm not I'm Scottish, and secondly, being a demon in England isn't exactly a wise idea."  
You chuckled "True. I'll give you that one."

For some reason the car journey seemed slightly tense. At first you wondered if you'd annoyed your Dad by talking to Crowley. But then you realised.

 _"Y/N?" Your Dad's voice made you look up. "Who is it?"  
You took in a deep breath, his expression thick with concern._

 _"It's Mick."_

 _"Don't answer it." Uncle Dean piped up, warning you through the rear-view mirror. Hesitantly, your thumb hovered over 'answer'. "Y/N." Your Dad spoke more softly and calm, but the stern glare was just as prominent.  
"I have to." You whispered shamefully.  
"Y/N!" Your Dad's voice was far more urgent this time.  
Before you'd fully committed to the idea you were holding the phone up to your ear._

"What're you listening to?" Uncle Dean asked. At first, you thought he was talking to you, but then you noticed he was talking to your Dad. Curious, you took out an earbud and sat back.  
"Podcast." Your Dad spoke quickly- keen to get back to it.  
"Well that's better than nothing." Uncle Dean declared, reaching for the headphone jack. Your Dad's hand shot out "No it's uh, probably boring." You switched off when he rambled on about something to do with the thesis of Martin Luther King.

Uncle Dean squinted suspiciously but didn't seem to push. That was, until, he tugged the jack out and the sound of some sort of rock filled the car.  
"Really?!" Uncle Dean looked both amused and ashamed.  
"Wha- it's not that bad okay!" Your Dad protested.  
As they were arguing, you plugged your phone into the speaker and switched out the cable so your music was playing. They stopped at the sudden change of genre and turned to you. "What?" You shrugged.  
"This better be good." Uncle Dean pointed. You rolled your eyes and sat back, happy to have your familiar music with you still.

You arrived at the hospital where Lucifer's supposed girlfriend had carved into her own skin. As grotesque as it sounded, it was just the start of what Lucifer was capable of. Truth be told, you were pretty bloody terrified at this moment. You'd barely hunted demons, let alone the demon.  
"We need to treat this with care." Your Dad said softly, warning Uncle Dea and you as you stepped into the warmth. Inside was two men. One was Castiel, the angel who'd healed your foot. The other was shorter and had darker clothes. He had a slight beard and looked more than disappointed with life.  
That had to be Crowley.

"Morning." The man nodded "Sam, Dean, and…Y/N I believe." He smiled at you. It was nice to hear a familiar English accent, even if he was the King Of Hell.  
"Crowley." You nodded, shivering slightly from the cold.

"I just said but we need to take this slow. She's going to be in shock and have a lot going on in her mind right now-" Your Dad began but Crowley began to walk off. "I'll go talk to her." He declared, only to have you grab his arm and drag him back to the group.  
"I don't exactly know you but when a woman's been abused by Lucifer I doubt she'd be that keen to see The King Of Hell. Whether she knows it or not." You glared at him.  
"Right." Your Dad nodded.

"We'll go talk to her. Cas, Y/N, make sure Crowley doesn't run off." Uncle Dean assigned your roles and followed after his brother.

The three of you watched in silence as they turned the corner

"Well then." Crowley sighed. "This is going to be thrilling."

 _You stayed silent and waited to see if Mick would speak first.  
"Hello?" Came a quiet voice. It was more than a whisper, it was a desperate attempt to stay as quiet as possible.  
"Hey…" You replied blankly.  
"I don't have much time." He took in a deep breath.  
"Okay…" You listened carefully, intrigued with what he had to say.  
"I wanted to warn you."  
"About?"  
"Who do you think?"_

"So what's the deal huh?" Crowley turned to you. It didn't take him long, then.  
"Eh?"  
"Is there a reason you suddenly found out Moose was your old man?"  
"Moose?" You couldn't help but smile as you questioned the nickname.  
"Moose and Squirrel." You giggled when he paused "This is Giraffe." He nodded up at Cas who was frowning in thought.  
"You'll need one too I suppose."  
"Oh boy." You prepared yourself. He stayed quiet for a while, looking you up and down as though it was such an important decision. You folded your arms over your chest and tilted your head.  
"Mouse."  
"Mouse?" You echoed, trying it out on your own tongue.  
"Moose's Mouse." He chuckled before adding "Besides, you're practically a quarter of his size.".  
"Mouse it is." You laughed.  
Crowley looked away, but the corner of his mouth was smirking.

"Cas, you alright?" You nudged the Angel, looking into his frown.  
"Mmm." He hummed, as if struggling to escape his thought process.  
"You sure?" You leaned on him slightly in attempt to knock him out of it slightly.  
"This is my fault. I let Lucifer out and therefore it's my responsibility to put him back in, yes?" he looked at you like a lost puppy and obviously wanted some sort of reassurance.  
"If you're looking at life in a black and white way then yes. But you can't do that. just because something might be your fault doesn't mean it's up to you to fix it. We'd be awful friends…awful family…if we expected that of you. You can't think like that, Cas." You reassure him.  
Cas seemed to consider this "You…really think so?"  
"I know so." You sighed.

'family' the word replayed in your mind. What sort if person leaves their family to go to another? Were they even your family to begin with? Was Mick?

Maybe you could trust no one.

* * *

Slumping down on the armchair away from your Dad and Uncle you got them a defeated smile. "Nothing?" Your Dad asked.  
"Nothing."  
"This is dumb. Someone's gotta have leaked it by now." Uncle Dean sighed.  
"Not on Twitter, Facebook or Tumblr at least." You mumbled, scrolling through your dashes for any signs.  
"Great." Your Dad frowned.

 _He's coming isn't he." You sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"Can you at least ask him to try and he nice?"  
"I'm afraid he's already on his way."  
"Bollocks."_

"Got it." Cas' gruff voice made you look back up.  
"Follow me." The four of you follow after the Angel in a curious rush to know.  
As you head towards the "secret" location you made sure to stay behind them. Respect maybe.  
After Mick called you…well.  
Finally looking up from your feet, you noticed your Dad had purposely fallen behind with you. He offered you a tight smile and put his arm on your shoulder. "How're you?" He asked a vague question, however, you knew what he was talking about.  
"Tired." You answered, not sure what else to say.  
"You uh, still don't wanna talk about it?" He was obviously curious to know. He had a right to be. He was your Father. But still you were reluctant.  
"Not yet." You mumbled, shaking your head.  
"Sure?" Your Dad wasn't forcefully pushing you to talk but he was clearly worried about you.  
You take in a deep breath, hesitant to say. He had to know. "Someone's coming."  
almost stopped in his tracks. His shock was prominent considering you'd actually told him something.  
"Who?"  
"You'll see." You mumbled, speeding up away but his hand landed on your shoulder and held you back. "Y/N." Stern and serious, his voice made you turn back round.  
"Yeah." You swallowed.  
"Who's coming?"  
You shook your head, not wanting to think about the Chapter House or any of it's inhabitants anymore. You didn't want your Mum to be dead.  
"Please." You whispered "Not now."  
Instantly, your Dad's expression softened. Still worried, but willing to stop he nodded.

"Here." Cas declared, pointing towards a big building, it red doors up front and black boarded doors at the back."How the hell are we supposed to get in there?" Uncle Dean screwed up his face in thought.  
"Well…there's a window." Cas nodded towards a small opening above the back doors.  
"We'd need someone small to climb in that," Crowley began "someone the size of…say, a mouse." He looked at you expectantly.  
Sighing you nodded "Alright then. Someone gimme a boost." Striding towards the window, your Dad looked insanely worried.  
"Y/N!"  
You stopped and turned back to see his wide eyes. "Yeah?"  
"You should stay back. We'll find another way in." He spoke so hastily you didn't know what to say back. "…why?" You risked questioning him.  
He glares at you before walking off "Well try the front first."

You eyes Uncle Dean who was looking at his bother sympathetically. "Uncle Dean?"  
"He uh…he was possessed by Lucifer. And stuck in hell with him in a cage for quite a while. He's protecting you, sweetheart." Uncle Dean stood with you as you both watched your Dad walk ahead with Cas and Crowley.

"I thought Angels couldn't possess you without permission?" If anything you were afraid to ask.  
"Yeah you do."  
"He said yes?"  
"Kid, it's a long story. He'll tell you someday I know he will. For now, listen to your Dad. Stay outside." He squeezed your shoulder comfortingly.  
"Ok." You nodded, as if confirming the orders.

* * *

About ten minutes into waiting around outside the building you'd reached a point where you were too worried and too cold to wait any longer.  
You creep in through the slightly opened back door and stay close to the outside of the concert crowd.  
A crazed ringing filled the room- someone'd found the fire alarm- only, it stopped as instantly as it had started. Fans continued to watch and listen. You spied Uncle Dean and your Father who were thankfully distracted enough to not notice you.  
You rushed into what you originally thought was a utility cupboard, only it branched out into a backstage area. Two bodies lay dead on the floor. You stared at them for a moment, wishing you'd gone in sooner  
"I'm so sorry." You whispered to them as you clamber over the limp limbs.  
"Y/N…?" A questioning voice sounded. "Y/N!"  
"Cas?" You questioned the voice.  
"Yes." He grunted, trying to stand up. Rushing over, you examined his wound son his face. "Cas, I'm sorry, I should have come in sooner I should have-"  
"Why did you come? Sam told you to stay put." Cas' voice wasn't necessarily angry, however.

"I couldn't leave you guys to take him alone." You smirked, helping him up.  
"I'll find Crowley."

Cas left the room, hobbling slightly as he went. You looked up to see Crowley half dead on the floor. "Hey, bud." You chuckled sadly.  
"Don't go soppy on me, Winchester." He remarked.  
"You alright?" You both greeted and asked at the same time.  
"Get off me." He grumbled like an old man when you tried to help.  
"Alright, grandad." You rolled your eyes.  
He rose to his feet and wiped his hands on his suit.  
 _"Hey, Assbutt!"_ The phrase seemed to come from the main stage.

You shot Crowley a look, only, he wasn't there.  
Running into the main room, you realised your mistake when you walked straight in on the party. Or the lack of the party.  
The "rockstar" stopped and his head inclined towards you.  
"Y/N!" Your Dad warned you but it was too late.  
"Another Winchester," Lucifer grinned through his vessal, which was beginning to fall apart.  
"There's a Brooks on the end of my surname." You glared, determined not to forget your Mum.  
"Aha, half a Winchester," He turned to your Dad "So can I kill this one?"  
"You stay away from her!" Dad warned, his voice was shaking.

"Sammy, I'll do what I like." He laughed, stepping closer to you. He clicked his fingers and immense pain shot through your leg, making you collapse.  
"Y/N!"  
"Don't move!" Lucifer warned them, holding up his hand as if to show what little effort it took for him to have any amount of power. "See, I could break her leg." He smiled. Your leg felt like it was on fire, only parts were going numb whilst others internally bled. You cried out in pain when he turned his wrist, increasing the dosage.  
"Stop it!" Your Dad practically screamed.  
You felt your heart race insanely fast. Desperate to keep your breaths even, you didn't move. "Boys, there's something you might wanna ask this one" Lucifer asked, numbing the pain enough for you to form words. At first,you were immensely confused, but then you realised. How could he possibly-  
"The hell are you talking about?" Uncle Dean spat.  
"Oh, I don't wanna spoil the surprise…" Lucifer began, as if weighing up his options.  
"You won't have to." You managed, watching his face fall apart. His vessel couldn't handle this for much longer. The torture began to leave and your leg healed itself over. You watched as flesh and muscle disintegrated to nothing, leaving only a skeleton.  
The bones fell to the floor, the Angel himself now long gone. Your Dad ran over to you and held your face between his hands, forcing you to look at him. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes slightly glossy from fright.

You nodded, looking him in the eye. "Yeah." You managed "It healed itself."  
You altered your position to get back up from the ground, but your Dad placed his arms around you and almost lifted you off the floor in order to get you back on your feet. Once you'd made it up he hugged you.  
There and then. His arms snaked round your shoulders, pulling you into his embrace. Hesitant at first, you hugged back. He sighed against you before saying "I told you to stay outside."  
"I did…just not for long." You answered, not completely sure whether it was appropriate to be joking or not.  
"Everyone okay?" Uncle Dean called out.  
"We're okay." Your Dad replied, nodding against you.

* * *

"No Dean!" Your Dad protested "We're not winning we're just loosing slow!"  
"We'll stop him, okay? We will. It's what we do." He glanced at you "All of us."

After they'd calmed down enough from the happenings of the day, the inevitable question came up: "What did you mean when you said… _'someone's coming'"_ Your Dad asked, looking at you with a worried face, as though he'd only just remembered to ask.  
"From the Chapter House…Mr Ketch." You sighed "He's a posh bastard, but he's alright." You shrugged.  
"Who told you he was coming?" Uncle Dean interrogated.  
"..Mick."  
"So that's what he wanted."  
You nodded.  
"And that's _all_ he wanted?"  
You nodded again, more slowly this time.  
"Why the hell do you trust this Mick-guy so much?"  
"I owe him a lot. I probably wouldn't be here without him." Your eyes move so you're staring down at your feet.  
"Y/N…what aren't you telling us?"  
"Nothing."

"Y/N, I swear. You might be my niece but if you're hiding something important don't think that I won't force you to tell. Because believe me I will." Uncle Dean threatened, earning a stern look from your Dad.  
You glared at him "I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to. NOT that I'm hiding anything in the first place!" You protested, trying to sound more offended than you were. Uncle Dean's expression changed "Okay." He nodded "Just making sure."

What were you supposed to say? 'Oh yeah by the way, here's some worrying information!' Mental note to self- they can't find out.

"Okay then, who wants pie?" Uncle Dean shot you a wink and you giggled.  
"Pie sounds good."


	8. Chapter 8- Ketch

Sam and Dean walk over to the Doctor who's fiddling with his clipboard. They reach into their inside pockets and retrieve the FBI badges, but, before they could even properly show them, the man waved them by and mumbled "Your colleges are already inside."  
The brothers shared a look and headed in.

Inside, was Cas, Crowley and you. You were reading the case file at the end of the corpses "bed". Your Dad looked shocked that you were there "Y/N? How did you-"  
"I took her." Cas says. You glance up, wondering how he'll take it.  
Your Uncle shook his head, but he was smiling slightly "Well you're hear now. Anything interesting?"  
"Not really. They clearly have no idea what the cause of death is, though." You flip the pages back to the front one and attach it back.

"This is Wallace Parker, a powerful man of pretty much everything." Cas explained as your Dad pulled back the sheet.  
His eyes were completely gone, in place were blackened sockets surrounded by red blotches. You grimaced slightly however you didn't look away.  
"So, Lucifer used this guy as a vessel?" You asked aloud, nearing the corpse.  
Your Dad held you back lightly from getting to close, even thought the man was clearly dead. Maybe he was more worried about you seeing it. 'T _oo late for that'_ you thought.

"He did," Crowley took centre stage "Only he's moving on to bigger people. Highers. Celebrities. Anyone with an influential position in society," He added on a sarcastic note "Next he'll be after the bloody Prime Minister."  
"President." You corrected him and he nodded slowly.  
"Him too."  
Your Dad put the sheet back over to cover his face and let go of you completely.  
"I agree with Agent Zapper." Cas nodded seriously.  
"Would you stop." Uncle Dean sighed and you giggled.

* * *

"Notice anything missing?" Your Dad swiveled his laptop so you and Uncle Dean could both see the images. He flicked between them, Uncle Dean took over and did the same.  
Some of the pictures he was smiling and had a big cross round his neck. Others he was perfectly serious and no cross was in sight.  
It sure sounded like Lucifer was hiding there.  
"The cross." You answered.  
"Exactly." Your Dad nodded.  
"So you recon that's where Lucifer's hiding?" Uncle Dean asked.  
Your Dad nodded again, taking his laptop back. "Worth a shot."

* * *

The Impala pulled up at the back of the Church, you looked up and noticed it was much more modern than any others you'd seen. Of course, it wasn't new, but it wasn't ancient either. It had a more homely feel to it, perhaps not with Lucifer wandering about it though.  
"No one's home." Uncle Dean declared, after having tried the door a few times and looking in through the slightly blurred window.  
"I'll grab the torches." Your Dad hurried back to the car.  
"Got a lock-pick?" You looked up at your Uncle who frowned a little.  
"You know how to?"  
You held out your hand and knelt down in front of the key hole. You felt a small instrument being placed into your palm. "Ta." You say, inserting it into the lock.  
After fumbling about a bit you heard the _click_ you were hoping for.  
Standing back up, you hand the lock-pick back to your Uncle and wait for your Dad. He came over and handed you a torch. "You picked the lock?" He squinted in the dark to see the switch on the torch.

"Yep." You say, switching yours on. Uncle Dean went in first, then you then your Dad- he smiled, impressed that you knew how.

Nothing but the three of your footsteps filled the silence of the building. You shine your torch around slowly, aiming at the door handle before reaching towards it. Focusing on the gun in your pocket in case you needed to fire, you stepped into the room and did a quick once over with your light to make sure there was no immediate danger. You did a double take in the corner, where a body lay, shaking every so slightly. You stared at it, not wanting to move at first. "Dad." You whispered, looking back.  
The brothers appeared in the doorway, their eyes following your light and they run over to the man. "Father." Dean kneels down next to him.

He looks up, his robes were splattered with blood to match his bloodied face. Breathing heavily, he held up a hand "It wasn't him." He gasped.  
"His eyes…red."  
You gulped when he started whispering an exorcism.  
Your Dad steers you away from the dying man and you went on to the next room. More bodies, all in the same state as the Father, were sprawled on the ground, or hanging from the ceiling. You look down in respect, not wanting to spend much longer in there.  
Either your Dad felt the same way or he noticed you were getting uncomfortable "Come on," he said "let's go."

* * *

Sat in the main room of the bunker, you watching over your Dad's shoulder as he typed away on his laptop, Cas fidgeted in his chair and frowned. "Did the Bunker wardings fail?" He grunted.  
"No I uh, disabled them for a while to let Crowley in." Dean explained.  
"What so Crowley can now just wander in whenever he feels like it?" Your Dad obviously wasn't happy with the idea. "I'd prefer to keep him away, _far_ away."  
"Well thanks for the love, Moose…" He paused and nodded at you "Mouse."  
You rolled your eyes.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Cas sighed.  
"I have some news. After all one of my own holds quite the position within the approachable boarders of-"  
"Can we skip the drama for once, Crowley." Your Dad sassed.  
"Can we get you without the flannel? No."  
"What's your point?" You looked him in the eye and he seemed to recoil a bit.

"I believe this is Lucifers' next vessel." He took hold of the laptop and typed in something before turning it round. "I give you, the President of this very United States."

* * *

You head in to the main room only to find Cas carrying some cups of tea back in for your brothers. Well…America's excuse for tea anyway.  
He cried out in pain and your expression fell. "Cas?"  
He dropped the cups and clutched his head.  
"Cas?" You rushed over to him, followed by your Dad and Uncle who must have heard the crash.  
"Angel radio," he managed "There are so many voices." He squeezed his eyes tight shut and groaned "There's been a huge serge in celestial energy. A Nephilim."  
"Isn't that-?" You started recalling your memory of Mythology from before but didn't want to say it. It sounded so strange.  
"Yes," Cas nodded, you forgot he could read minds "An offspring of an Angel and Human."

"So Lucifer has a kid?"  
No one dared answer.

Uncle Dean left alongside cas to grab any necessities, you tried to follow on but your Dad stopped you. "Y/N, this is getting dangerous, and I mean _real_ dangerous. I'm okay with letting you go on hunts but this…" He paused, running his hand through his hair "I can't let you get hurt."  
You looked at him, unsure of what to say.  
"Dad-"  
"Y/N, I don't want you getting involved in this. If it doesn't go to plan then you could get seriously hurt. I can't let that happen to you."

You nodded slowly, lost with what to do with yourself. "Okay." You didn't want to argue with him. He was far too serious to say otherwise and something told you he was very aware of Lucifer's powers.

* * *

Alone in the bunker you were completely bored. Not to mention worried.  
Who knew how long it would be until they came back?  
 _What if they didn't come back?_

However, you weren't left alone with your thoughts for long as a loud and clear knock came at the door. Hunting instincts took over and you grabbed your gun, putting your demon-blade in your pocket for extra caution.  
You climbed up the stairs quickly but almost silently. You then waited.  
Another knock sounded and you swung the door open, holding out your gun.  
" _Sir_?" You tilted your head, shocked that he was there but confused more than anything.  
"Brooks." He nodded, using your single-barrelled surname. Your Mum's surname.  
"Uh…"  
"Do you know where the Winchesters are?" Mr K asked, placing a hand on your gun and lowering it for you. You seemed to have forgotten.  
"Oh..uh, why?"  
"I have reason to believe they're in a rather sticky situation. Sam rung me and-"  
"He called you?"  
"Yes. Do you know where they are?"  
"I know where they're _headed_."  
"Excellent. Lead the way."

* * *

You pulled up where your Dad, Uncle Dean and Cas were fighting some men who were posing as Police Officers. You looked at Ketch who was already stepping out of the car, you got out, avoiding the confused gazes of those across the Motorway and headed to the boot of the car. You opened it p and pulled out the Grenade Launcher.  
"Gentlemen, I suggest you get out of the way." Mr K declared, it sounded calm enough but that didn't mean it wasn't a threat.  
You handed him the firearm, fully armed and ready for battle. But he didn't take it, "Would you care to do the honours?" He suggested, quietly but enough for you to hear. You smirked, having always wanted to have fired one. The Chapter House never let you…until now.  
You held the gun as you'd been taught, not really sure how much pressure was needed where but it seemed to work okay as when it fired everyone launched out of the way.  
You couldn't help but smile when the car burst into flames, sending small pieces of metal flying out.  
"Always wanted to do that." You chuckle quietly, placing it back in it's case and into the boot.  
"I know." Mr K still spoke seriously but he had a hint of a smile creeping onto his expression.  
"Come along."

"Gentlemen, Arthur Ketch." He greeted quickly, wanting to get down to business, but he turned back round to face you.

* * *

"So what you've just been watching us and waiting for a moment to appear?" Uncle Dean asked, guessing their ways of work. As logical as it probably sounded, you knew that wasn't how they worked.  
"No we're good dogs we only come when called." He stated proudly.  
"What and you're their Tracker Dog?" Uncle Dean scoffed at you, he was in some sort of mindset that you'd betrayed them in some way.  
"He said you were in trouble."  
"We had reason to believe so when he called." His long finger outstretched to point at your Dad.  
"I hung up." Your Dad pointed out.  
"Well yes, but that meant to us that you were in danger. Which you were. So it's a good job you did."  
"How are we supposed to trust a damn word that comes outta your mouth?" Uncle Dean snapped.  
"Your niece does." Mr K looked at you, his expression unreadable.

"We understand that America has a…" He chose his words carefully " _different_ way of dealing with the Supernatural. However, we believe we can help each other."

"Was uh," Uncle Dean cleared his throat "Was that a grenade launcher?"  
"Quite…you see, the British Men Of Letters have been engineering sorcery and technology together for centuries. For example, what do we use instead of decapitation for vampires Brooks?" He asked you like a teacher would and you frowned.  
"Irradiation." You sighed.  
"Which is?" He encouraged.  
"You reorder the DNA to make their own blood lethal to them." You recite like a robot.  
"Very good." He thought he was close to offering you a treat.  
"Cool." Your Dad smiled despite himself.  
"Yes well the toys are the fun part. A personal favourite of mine is this: a hyperbolic pulse generator, which-" He glanced at you, expecting you to finish the sentence.  
"Creates a bolt of force that removes the demon from the body it possesses. _Without_ causing harm to the vessel themselves." As you recited it you realised something. "Wait," You paused "Would that work for an Angel?"  
Your Dad raises an eyebrow, understanding where you were going with this.  
"I suppose so. Why?"  
"Lucifer." Cas stated coldly, he'd been quiet up until that point. Mr K's eyes widened.  
"If you want to work with us you have to trust us. Lucifer is real and very dangerous…We need that." Cas looks at the generator as though it would disappear if he so much as blinked.  
"In fact, didn't you have one Brooks?" Mr K turned to you "I believe we sent you over here with a bag of necessities."  
You frowned "You did?"  
"Of course, we're not monsters. We promised your Mother we'd find your Father and we did."  
Your eyes narrowed angrily. Your Dad listened, curious to hear more of their side.  
"I'm sensing that's not quite what happened."  
"That crazy lady tried to kill us!" Dean shouted.  
"Bevell? Yes I suppose she can get overexcited at times."  
"She uh, tried to kill me too. I figured that was your orders to be honest…" You looked down sheepishly.  
"Why on earth would I want to kill you? You're our… you _were_ one of our best. I suppose Miss Bevell wasn't the best of people to send over. She was never fond of you." He sighed.  
"Why not?" Dad asked, wanting to know even more.  
You swallowed "Depends on which angle you're looking at it from."

* * *

After having to explained to Kelly the situation, you all got into position. Hoping for the best was perhaps over-optimistic but it was better than worrying.  
The red-haired lady stepped towards you and smiled "I'm Rowena, Mother to the King Of Hell and a powerful Witch." She introduced herself with over confidence and a bittersweet smile.  
You stared at her and nodded slowly "Okay." You mumbled.  
"Most people mention the accent." She was trying to get you to be interested in her but frankly, you weren't.  
"Oh…say Hi to Scotland for me." You remarked and she "hmpfed".  
"I will."

Once the house was empty of body guards, the President himself, Lucifer within him, stepped inside. "Kelly, what's wrong?" The muffled voices could just about be heard from the other side of the wall.  
Your Dad walked over to you and put his hands on your shoulders, he looked directly at you and spoke very quietly "Stay back and don't make yourself known to him. Promise me?"  
You nodded, making him squeeze your shoulders slightly more "Promise me." He said it ever so slightly louder and you whispered a "Promise."  
He nodded: "Okay.".

Your Dad took the generator from Cas' grip, who stood back next to you and waited.

The next moments happened so quickly. Your Dad made himself known as he held out the generator-a sphere, perhaps an oval, with strange markings engraved all over it's faces.  
Rowena began to chant something you couldn't understand, she threw down some ashes into a pot of fire and continued to chant.  
Great blue flame-like embers circled Lucifer like vultures, waiting to attack.  
Another chant, this one louder and they did. He stumbled backwards.  
"This isn't over Sam!" Lucifer shouted over the noise.  
"Go to hell!" Your Dad called back.  
You shielded your eyes, but still managed to just about see as the scene quietened down to nothing.  
Everyone was silent.

The body fell to the floor, Lucifer now completely gone from him. "Jeff?" Kelly ran over.  
"Cas get her out." Uncle Dean ordered.  
You stood waiting, not knowing whether to speak or not.  
Cas left with Kelly. Sam and Dean knelt down next to the body. "Is he dead?" You asked, not getting any closer.  
"No," Uncle Dean shook his head, his hand feeling for a pulse "He's alive." 

_"We did it."  
"We got Lucifer."_


	9. Chapter 9- Listen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1919af38bb1ad4695d5b8dfd8b2c16d9"In one clean hit you slammed your turned fist into the punching bag. It echoed throughout the empty halls of the bunker. You didn't wear headphones when there was no one else around. If alone, you had to be all of your senses. There was no one else to rely style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You kept your thumbs out of your curled fists and your guard high enough to cover your face. On your toes and dodging a non-existent partner you swung another punch, a sidekick following the first blow. After almost an hour of training you stopped and leaned against the cold brick wall, taking a swig of your water whilst staring at the open space. You still hadn't moved your Dad's towels ready for his own session. You left them, a reminder that there was always hope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d57164c93823ea71804db921db80c6c1"Three days had passed. Four if you count the day Cas stayed with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He took you home that day- Uncle Dean's orders. Only, they never came back to the bunker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cff416f3c05441aa2583f312fb9a57a"You hadn't done much except call up your Dad and Uncle a few hundred times. Not one time did they answer. You'd turned to research and training, if anything you needed to be stronger at this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You'd considered calling Mary, but you weren't sure what she'd be able to do that would help much. Of course you liked her, she was family after all, but if she wanted out of the Hunting life you weren't going to be responsible for dragging her back into it. No one has the right to do that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af0556709e2b5fdb09d0634850c4fbcc"After changing back into your usual checked shirt, jeans and combats you boiled the kettle for a brew and slumped down in the library. Tea in hands, a book on the table and a bright lamp lighting up the pages for you were interrupted by a shadow. You mumbled a "Hey Cas." but didn't bring your head up. The stiff shadow was enough of a giveaway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb99b2876d69c7c2b1b3a6e30e1a50a""Y/N, how are you?" He sounded genuinely concerned which made you look up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm okay, just trying to figure out what happened...I guess." Your eyes glanced down to the Mythological Law style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As am I." He nodded seriously before adding "Have you contacted Mary?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d273f8356e75befc445de7364a5616"You took in a deep breath and leaned back in your chair "No..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ae7883b470419527e14f57b52d7320""Should we?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You were almost annoyed Cas was asking you all the questions. How on Earth were you supposed to know?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="270b4d52027d235a8697325d22c27511""I don't know, go find out." You snapped. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cas left without asking twice, making you feel guilty. You didn't mean to come across as harsh as it had sounded. Truthfully, you missed your Dad and your Uncle Dean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccdcae6cc76a13dbd3d6e57859c61439"They'd welcomed you into the family, even with the knowledge of you being part of the British Men Of Letters. You were immensely grateful to them and now you couldn't help them in return. You were useless. "I'm useless..." You mumbled to yourself, resting your elbows on the table and holding your head in your hands. Strands of your hair sunk between your fingers as you stared blankly at the book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed56b1c4172e1a5afe75cb92735d66c""Why didn't you tell me!" Mary's angry tone filled the room. It took you a moment to realise she was asking you and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um..." You stumbled, lost for words "I-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm their Mother, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your /emGrandmother!" She threw her hands in the air and back down by her sides in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know...I just...I didn't want to bring you back into Hunting."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"These are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /emboys. I'll Hunt till I die to save them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="815d79f551efd80ba9dbf5bce0ac7a0e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Y/N, it's me. I know you're a little cross with me, but I don't want us to lose contact, yeah? I've known you a long time now, squirt. Don't make me track you down." The man chuckled "You know I never didn't like you? It's hard coming into a family where the Misses already has a kid. You were too grown up when I married your Mum to pay attention to me, and I get that," a few crashes sounded on the other line "Look I've got to head off. Give us a ring would you?" He hung up./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753ab54822f8fa0b3a72eb7433498666"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Message deleted* /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa3943ac4a5c1a1c0c5e23780c72d0e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Y/N, love. It's me again. I know you'll listen to these, you're too curious not to. Just like your Dad, eh? Have you told him about me...about, this. It's a difficult situation to be in for me too and I want you to understand that. Sam Winchester has a right to you, after all he's your Dad. But, you're still my family. Maybe not by blood, but in some ways you're my daughter...You both were... Please Y/N, call me back."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e408fcec00a55735c34eb3e4b73d24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Message deleted* /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e752e0b793023aa3a496a9efcc07ee5a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Y/N, this is the last message I'm leaving, alright? I'm sorry. I'm sorry to put you through what I did. But it was only ever to get the best out of you. I changed quickly, didn't I? I've always picked your side...I only wish that there weren't any sides. Maybe you could try and get in a good word for us with them American Hunters, yeah? We're not the bad guys, Y/N. The buggers that you Hunt are. Have a good one."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca84138aa9bbcc060255b1056d2f9f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Message deleted*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2915a379dae10e5a2e7a5033f049c391""Y/N, we know where they are." Cas declared, not bothering to say hello before storming into your room. You were just finishing up another training session when he did. "Really?" Your eyes grew style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It had been over six weeks since you'd seen your Dad or Uncle Dean. Mary and Cas had done there best to keep you company but you spent most of the time in your room with your thumb hovering between the "replay message" and the "delete message" buttons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc2a85738dacba00b19a27fc119a6e2"You grabbed your gun, checked the ammo status and slipped an extra knife into your pocket for security before racing out to where Mary and Cas were waiting. "Let's go. Seatbelt on, I drive fast." Mary stated. You'd barely closed the car door when she started the engine and drove off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc275d8fdfc12624df216abb2408d41"The journey seemed to take forever with so much at stake, only with Mary's fast driving and the help of headphones it was over quick enough. The moment the car slowed to a halt you scowled at what was in front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efcd9999eeb6f09e45d507d605e0f6e9"Mr K and Ketch were stood leaning up against their car bonnet and soon you Mary and Cas were doing the same. Mr K gave you a nod of acknowledgement and Mick offered a sort of half smile. You cocked an eyebrow and crossed your arms. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Any idea where Sam and Dean are?" Mick asked, getting straight to the point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69ca53ee43bf03ed6b3f793a9da7aaf""They've been taken away by the Government...Lucifer was possessing the President and they-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're telling me that gadget we gave you was for you taking on the bleeding Devil himself?" Mick scoffed and appeared to be aiming the question at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You trained me well." You were trying to sound sarcastic but it seemed to sound more like a compliment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06f24923955564d31501b301b250e100""Sounds like they went to Her Majesty's Pleasure- site 94 to be specific." Mr K spoke proudly and held himself very style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let's go find Site 94 then." Mary declared, not bothering to spend any more time style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course, we'll put a satellite on it right away."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can do that?" Cas squinted, becoming more and more suspicious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef19fab8fe3660820607ea6968a9a321""'Course, it's our job. We collect information." Mick nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fce419aa8ef53eaca9b626a6cf06aa33""So that's it, you're just going to help us?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10cce9da409bde719903890f2b72c27c""There ain't a catch?" You questioned, agreeing with Mary- it seemed to easy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3aeadb1e3601c9274833002c10dc616""Miss Winchester...Mary, we came over to this land for one with only, to make friends. 'Course we'll help you." Mick had a way with words that made you want to question everything he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a1be3af47b5ca4a9f776603cdd1c147""Yeah okay. Let's just go." You rolled your eyes and got back in the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f2c19af0b870f93a73f34f56fe0f17a""We'll lead the way." Mr K smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="424ff4a4ca43ab2958586b404428ba8a"Once Mick and Mr K had left things had quietened down, you Mary and Cas were slowly wading through the woodlands hoping to come across your Dad and Uncle Dean. You were at the back, you had a handgun and knife in your jacket in case and also an extra blade tucked into your shoe. Thankfully the extra training you had put in meant that you weren't at all tired even after hiking for quite some time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717917eeb3c6c8aea42c2e3a6837ec2f"When you reached a point where you had no where to turn, you all stopped and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Patience had bee something you'd always had, so waiting wasn't an issue for you. However, it didn't seem to run in pure Winchester genes as Mary would not stop pacing back and forth. Sighing, you got up from where you were resting against a tree branch and cleared your throat "You're gonna have dug a trench in a minute, stop moving and I'm sure they'll be here soon." You half joked half scolded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f38ae24d4af801baf91991b90d39fa8"Mary paused as if having only just become aware she was doing so. "Sorry, I'll stop."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26130d89e86fc16c49ca2f31f30ac839""It's okay,I get that your nervous. It was just making me nervous." You style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She smiled and looked as though she was about to say something when Cas' voice made you turn around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7eb4d6afe02669016ff6c36bf47ccd""Sam...Dean!" Cas jumped into action and immediately wrapped his arms around your Dad, only letting go so that he could hug Uncle Dean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e438623570890ad7ec4c86713256c5ec"Your Dad went on to hug his Mum, you tried to avoid anyone's gaze and focused on watching the trees behind everyone. "Y/N." Your Dad's relieved voice made you glance up at him, he was smiling and before you knew it stood directly in front of you. His arms wrapped around you and almost took you off the ground. You relaxed in his grip and hugged back tightly, his hand moved so it was holding your head close to his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of your forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84517bf3890dd179fd4e99ff15e6adb3""Hi Dad." You smiled, not wanting to let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6317618371594c3e0cd5d1b11b826c34""Does Uncle Dean get a hug?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You chuckled and when your Dad let go he hugged you close. "Hate to admit it, but I missed you, kid." He winked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="856239c908ac5352f90787c7348be8fa""I'm sorry, you left...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"survivors/em?" Mr K clearly had a hard time saying the word. It was a taboo in his vocabulary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93450df1e2f1d742c94d35fd7ca201c7""Well yeah, they were soldiers, they were just doing their job." Your Dad explained. You knew what Mr K was thinking when he looked at you, he thought your Dad and Uncle were corrupting you. They were 'Americanising' you or something. You didn't care what he thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161e25aa633be8dda13b13c0938ecbca""Well uh, I guess this is where you want us to say thank you..?" Uncle Dean reluctantly spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="293a9a7a12ca77bade19bf0e74f1b546""No need gents, happy to be of service." Mick nodded appreciatively. You snorted at this, not bothering to hide it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry, do you think otherwise? You really think I've got some other reason, please share with the rest of us if you do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acf47ac725f7eaaef08aa95801782e46""I'll let your pathetic brain try and figure it out." You remarked, having had enough of them bossing you around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="431261fdcfa10a6a55ca01da7eb935e0""Brooks!" Mr K shouted, your name echoing throughout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df7849f9effdd6cd4b6f3845508c1009""Sir." You tilted your head a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cce3fbe658268db748b4a22bded4ba3""We do not speak to others with such rude language." He lectured./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9ffb2cc4fb7e0ba8b1e9c8141d274a"You laughed bitterly "Watch me. You're not in charge any more so get used to it." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Your Dad watched, ready to step in and defend you but well aware you were capable of doing it thus far./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39040d3efe56de43551b6bab5f2be30""Have you forgotten everything? Everyone?" Mr K stepped forward, trying to show his dominance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e047d86b6462750c3bdafb49839034d""Believe you and me I've been trying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74bc825b19fd2e0d72078906937ee7fb""What about Max? Have you forgotten Max?" Mr K smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve. Mick stepped forward "That's enough, Arthur." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de6d69d4122249f85ffbbab66b2a3674"You closed your mouth and stepped forward so you were almost eye level with him. Your eyes narrowed as you prepared to hit him. "And your Mother, dearest Rebecca, have you forgotten her too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa1a1020428a1c9a416936a5631e6197""Mr Ketch," Mick spoke up, putting his hand on Mr K's shoulder "I suggest you step down." He shot you a glance, warning you not to say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca365b4ee7bac102110b7f373311777"Mr K nodded. "I should, shouldn't I?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a50f5f463fb3aacba71c4628b0dfafd""Finish the job...I know you will." You dared before turning on your heel and getting into the Impala, ignoring your family's stares. Your Dad and Mary watched, curiosity and concern in their eyes, Uncle Dean looked more impressed than anything and Cas was worried, there was more to you than he first thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7cccb21bc4141a2bd27c1f767c259f5"The car ride wasn't silent like you were expecting it to be. Sam and Mary spoke, Cas and Dean spoke, you did not. You listened to them and to your music-one headphone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Y/N." Mary looked back slightly from the steering style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You glanced up as if to say yes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did you mean by finish the job?" It surprised you she'd asked about that and nothing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He'll kill those em style="box-sizing: border-box;"survivors/em you left." You made sure to put emphasis on "survivors"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f65aa2eb878f1f0563684c8ad63bac""What?" Your Dad swiveled in his seat to face style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's Mr K's job to finish the job."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a07811c89389ade9d3908d7a5dfec515"Everyone looked at you, clearly confused. The way American hunting went wasn't much like how it did back home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a52166d63434bac1b9d24ec8acb442a""It's his job, he erases evidence. They were training me to do the same." You admitted "Only I had a tendency to refuse."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Good for you." Mary encouraged, proud to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I stopped refusing not that long ago when I realised Mr K would just do it anyway...I thought I could make it less painful for them. Normally I just sent them to sleep with a serum dart..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So that's why you're better with snipers." You Dad style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah...I'm not proud of it. I've given up trying to come up with excuses to why it was an okay thing to do." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5be063e1e68131a9450b2e13de64f5""You were just doing what you'd always done." Cas assured you however you shook your style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No...I was just too scared to do anything else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17a6c9ffdc38d2ac5a8af021c3e34e6"Before anyone else had a chance to say something the radio switched between channels, staccato voices jumping with the stations while the car slowed to a halt. You frowned when Your Dad shared a look with Uncle style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's happening?" Mary questioned as you all slowly got out of Baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe762010b3f7d375f241296cff8071c2""Yeah Dean," a familiar voice answered for your Uncle "sup?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Billy, the reaper, tilted her head and smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df44fd46bcbdb700f0b444628c941892""Look, Mom," Dean stepped in front of you all "That place...I've been to hell and this was worse. There was only one way of getting out, and that wasn't by staying alive." Uncle Dean style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"At least this way one of us gets to keep on fighting." Your Dad agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0a1f3cc5a268fd167b518a29951c554""By Midnight, a Winchester goes bye bye...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"for good/em." Billy smiled "Believe me that's something I've wanted for a long time."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You glanced at the gun Mary was reaching for and thought about getting your own one out. "Before you think about it," Billy looked at you "You might owe me, but not your life. Besides, I don't want half-Winchesters." You glared at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e279566df03bbe7070799913a562fec""Then why not me." Mary raised a gun to her head, immediately Uncle Dean and Dad stepped forward in protest, however their bodies were thrown style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Works for me." Billy explained, her eyes wide and readying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd60ddf0378873f984a880069fcac34"Mary's voice was shaking when she spoke "I love you, all of you." Her eyes were glistening with tears. You were frozen on the spot, maybe because of Billy yet maybe because of your own style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mary-" You tried to think of something to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, Y/N. This is the right thing to do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f6611250fd81f3c555cbafe2f06438""It sure is, if you break this pact then there are consequences on a cosmic scale," Billy explained "this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/em the right thing-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f4ad008b9d0e28dda5270b18841072"Suddenly Castiel appeared behind the Reaper and dug a blade into her chest, her body lit up from the inside and cries of pain replaced her smile. Her body fell limp to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mary put the gun at her side, Uncle Dean and Dad lifted themselves from the floor and Cas stood in front, ready to defend his choices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f31cfce49fa83af410e93362dddf1a0""Cas what have you done?" Uncle Dean gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c72ed96c4d1bd90a2b7cd5c1ed99bfa"Cas looked up, his breathing heavy and his eyes serious: "What had to be done...This world, this sad doomed little world, it needs you, it needs every last Winchester it can get and I will not let you die I won't let em style="box-sizing: border-box;"any/em of you die." He looked at you "And I won't let you sacrifice yourselves you mean too much to me. To everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257490923b57cfc4d85c54f6898c6719"Everyone was silent, all eyes were on the Angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e185991bfa0077381d879c1054c14448""Yeah you made a deal," He continued "You made a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"stupid/em deal and I broke it. You're welcome."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="692a15c420b8c02dc7aaf665d8313321"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let me paint you a picture./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d38569f547fcfd131118caef59d2ae3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Of a world without monsters or demons, or any of those little buggers that go bump in the night. Of a world where no one has to die because of the supernatural. A new world. A better world./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="277dc655212209f9d3a6e0d35a3062c3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Are you listening?/em/p 


	10. Chapter 10- Patience

Sat at the table, lent back in your chair with your arms folded across your chest you pondered over the countless articles and documents Castiel had placed on the board. Uncle Dean stood in front of them, running a hand over his chin, while you scrolled through Google looking for more clues.

Your Dad walked in, surprised to see you awake. But, he didn't question it and sat down next to you. "Sleep okay?" He asked, nudging you affectionately.  
You nodded, adding a quiet "Yeah."

"Got anything?" Your Dad asked, reluctantly tearing his attention away from you.  
"Nope, I just don't get how a chick can disappear...?"  
"I think that's what Cas was trying to find out." Your Dad chuckled, subtly peering over your shoulder to read what was on your screen.  
"Oh uh, Mom called." Uncle Dean turned so his back was facing Cas' research and sat down opposite the pair of you. "Said there was a Shifter case and she'd "got it" apparently". He waved speech marks with his fingers as he spoke.  
"Well, if she's got it chances are she's got it. Mom's good you know."  
"She got back into it kinda quick don't you think?" Uncle Dean sighed. You considered saying something witty, but decided against it and continued to watch them bicker.

"You still pissed about Cas?" Your Dad wondered, regretting the words as he spoke.

"Yeah okay, because when I hear cosmic consequences my first thought isn't exactly rainbows. I'm just wondering if he did the right thing."

You looked up for the first time "He did." Uncle Dean looked a little taken back at your input.  
"I did." Castiel's voice filled the room. "But more importantly, I've found something."

"Got a lead on Kelly?" Your Dad wondered, relaxing in his stance.

"No. This is much more personal. Benjamin called out for help last night-"  
"Good old angel radio." Uncle Dean scoffed, earning a glare from you.

"-He was _begging_ for help. I need to make sure he's okay." Cas finished, ignoring Uncle Dean's remark.

"Okay," Your Dad rose from his chair "We'll help."  
"All of you?" Castiel aimed his question at Uncle Dean despite his choice of words.  
"Yep," You spoke for everyone "All three of us. Whether we like it or not." You smiled sweetly at Uncle Dean, your expression full of satire.

The car journey was tense. Castiel sat in the back with you and Uncle Dean didn't put his usual rock music on through the speakers. If anything, you were grateful to be able to listen to headphones without them on full volume, however you only had one in as not to miss anything interesting in conversation. Not that there was much of that going on at the time.

"Okay, can we please skip the silent treatment it's getting ridiculous!?" Dad sighed, looking back and forth between the pair of three year olds in the car. Both of which said nothing.  
"We're gonna need a plan, any information would be nice."  
"Benjamin was careful, this is strange for them to be in need."  
"I guess they wouldn't make stupid choices with _cosmic consequences_ huh?" Uncle Dean looked back and you'd just about had enough.  
"ROAD." You ordered, kicking the back of his chair.  
He flinched, not having heard you shout before and cleared his throat, looking back on the road. "Don't kick my Baby." He frowned.  
"Then keep your eyes on the road, funnily enough dying isn't on the calendar for today." You sassed.  
Your Dad chuckled "I knew there was a reason I let you come."

You sat in the car, unfortunately still too young to pass as an FBI agent. Instead, you put in both headphones and waited, loading and unloading your gun.  
When they came back out Cas was ahead, your Dad and Uncle following on behind like dogs.  
You swallowed, moving up so Cas could get in your side. He did, nodding as a small thank you but not speaking a word. "What's happening?" You asked, fed up of no one clarifying anything.  
"I know of an Angel who can help, Ishim. I'm meeting him. Alone."

When you arrived at the Diner the four of you got out in silence.  
"Ishim will be expecting me alone, you wait here." Cas declared. You nodded, but your Uncle and Dad weren't having it. "Excuse me?" Uncle Dean raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a little.  
"He doesn't have all that much tolerance for...humans." Cas sighed. "I promised I'd come alone."  
"Then go, we'll wait." You say, ignoring your Uncle's offended gaze.

"What?" You shrugged at them when Cas walked in.  
"You're just gonna let him go in there alone?" Uncle Dean scoffed.  
"We just need to be patient, if he needs us he'll say something. We know he will." You assured him.  
"Yeah," Your Dad nodded "Y/N's right. We can wait."  
"You can." Uncle Dean took in a deep breath, preparing himself to move "I'm not."

Immediately, your Dad followed after his brother, only you stayed behind, sticking by your idea that if Cas wanted you he'd say. You sighed, watching the cars go by in the window. Reflections made everything seem so much more surreal. Blurs of motion were interrupted when a woman with a dark trench coat, high pony tail and proud stance walked out. She glanced at you briefly, then looked at the Impala who you were leaning against. "Winchester?"  
You nodded slowly before adding "Only half."

"Hmm." She hummed, as if trying to decipher you. Humans were nothing but a complex code of shades of grey amongst black and white to Angels.  
"You don't look like much of a threat." She declared before moving on. Following after her, you caught up to her fast pace "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Younger primates are less worrying. More impressionable." She stated.  
"Thank you...?" You frowned, your eyebrows knitting together.  
"You're welcome."

You turned the corner with her, chuckling "Mirabel, is it?" A voice sounded, instantly you turned on the spot and held out a gun.

Too late.

A woman with red hair and a sort of eyepatch on her left side dug a knife into the Angel's chest. She lit up from inside like the start of a fire before collapsing. Her vessel nothing but that.

You looked at her in shock, then back up to the mysterious woman. "I have no interest in harming humans." She held her hands out in front of herself, a peace offering perhaps.  
"Me neither. But believe me I will." You snarled.

"Mirabel!" A man with scruff tracing his jawline, a dark trench coat and a clear path in his mind raced towards the dead angel. He pushed you out of the way, but you were too confused at the absence of the lady who was just there to notice.  
"What happened?" The man looked at you desperately. You opened your mouth to speak only to be silenced by the lady: she was back. "Ishim, right?" She tilted her head and held out a blade.  
"Hey!" You shouted, trying to distract the woman. "Ishim" blocked and kicked her to the floor, they began fighting, but neither seemed interested in you.

You concentrated on Castiel, and closed your eyes ' _Cas'_ you managed, hoping it'd be enough to get his attention. You couldn't say much despite your abilities -not that you were keen to use them all that much- but talking to people in their heads was much easier if they were an Angel or another like yourself.

You heard footsteps, turned on your heels and saw Cas looking more worried than anything else. His blue eyes were surveying the situation, holding their gaze on yours to make sure you were okay before joining in the fight.

You stood back, not sure whether to draw a blade yourself or hold out your gun. Although, something told you she wouldn't be too phased by either.  
"Y/N!" Your Dad called, running next to your side.  
"Hey, you okay?" He bent down slightly to be eye level with you and put a hand on your shoulder. You nodded blankly, watching the fight instead of his eyes. He sighed and got out his handgun, aiming it at the woman. Uncle Dean did the same.

"It won't kill her." You mumbled, you weren't sure why, but you could just tell.  
"What?" Your Uncle glanced at you briefly, not having heard you.  
You realised if they put their guns down they'd probably join in the fight so you shook your head, sighed "never mind" and got out your own gun, cocking it and readying yourself to put your finger overt the trigger.

The woman held out her hand in front of herself, casting some sort of light, it was as bright as a thousand suns and forced you all to shield your eyes. Despite your tightly squeezed eyes and hands attempting to cast a shadow you could still feel the burning heat and blinding light.  
The moment it went you opened your eyes and lowered your hand, expecting her to be stood victoriously. But she was driving away...she was _running_ away.

You scowled at her before checking to see everyone was okay. Thankfully, no one seemed too wounded except for the Ishim guy who was hunched over, a deep wound on his side where the Angel blade had sliced his vessel through to him.

After staring up at the left over paintings in the Church you padded over to where your Dad and Uncle were sat opposite from Ishim. Cas was in the middle, looking between them nervously. You sat down next to Cas, offering a smile to which he returned gratefully.

You then waited for someone to say something. "Are the Winchester's training up orphans now?" Ishim smirked, looking you up and down.  
"That's my daughter your talking about so I suggest you shut up." Dad snapped.  
Ishim squinted at you, trying to figure you out. "Interesting," He spoke quietly, sitting up before adding more volume to his voice "Moving on, I believe we have much to discuss." This was aimed directly at Cas.

"They stay," Cas leaned forward " _All_ of them."

"Alright," Ishim was offended but he didn't show it "I just can't believe that Lily's still here."  
The way he switched between tones of voice was unnerving.

"Wait, you know that lady?" Dad questioned curiously.

Cas and Ishim shared a look.  
"You're sure about them all staying?" Ishim checked.  
"I'm sure."

The three of you listened intently as Cas spoke about the past. A Nephilim had come into being and Castiel, Ishim and some other Angels were sent on a mission to "take care of things". You didn't like the choice of the word "Care." There was no care in killing.

Ishim had gone alone after the Father Angel was dealt with. You didn't trust that, however said nothing.

"So how come she's still alive?" You asked, breaking the silence.

"A demonic pact I expect. She's powerful, I know that much." Ishim answered almost too easily.  
"Ishim, let me tend to your wound." Cas stood up, his trench coat brushing against your knee slightly. "That won't be necessary. We need to go and see Lily."

"Me and Sam'll go." Uncle Dean decided.  
You frowned.  
"No, it's too dangerous. Me and Ishim will go-"  
"Cas, man this chick doesn't care about Humans. She'll leave us alone, not you though."  
Cas sighed "Alright."  
You protested "If she doesn't care about humans then why can't I go?"

Uncle Dean narrowed his eyes at you "Don't you think you've gotten into enough situations, kid"  
"Yeah but this way you guys can keep an eye on me or hold my hand if you get scared."  
"Y/N..." Your Dad gave you a disapproving look.  
"So you'd rather leave me with an Angel we've just me in a vulnerable place with no signal?" You held your phone up with zero bars to prove a point. "Good choice."

"Fine. But you stay behind us at all times and do as we say."  
You smirked "Sure."

"Who knows, we might even be able to talk her out of it." Your Dad thought aloud.  
"No, she has her mind set." Cas immediately dismissed the suggestion.  
"But-"  
"Her daughter was murdered. She wants revenge. She's not going to listen to two strangers! Think about it, would you?"

Your Dad immediately looked at you, his eyes sad "I uh, "He cleared his throat "Guess not."

"You're sure this is the right address?" Uncle Dean asked, stepping out of the elevator. You waited for your Dad to do so also before following on.  
"Well I checked with-"  
"Yep." You nodded, cutting your Dad off before he went on a rant.  
Uncle Dean chuckled "Thanks for saving me some brain cells, kid."  
"You're welcome." You giggled.

"How did you find me?!" Lily's face was full of fright but confidence if it came to a fight.  
"We don't wanna hurt you." Your Dad put his hands up, you and Uncle Dean copying after.

"I don't wanna hurt you either." She hesitated.

"Good, that's good." Dad looked at his brother for help.

"We wanted to say sorry about what happened to your family, it's no one's fault that heaven has these crazy rules on Nephilim-"  
" _Nephilim_?" lily echoed, her face scrunched up in confusion. "You think...?"

"My Daughter was human."

Shocked, you looked between your Dad and Uncle, both looking as new to this information as you were. "Give us a minute." Uncle Dean put an arm on his brothers and turned him around so the three of you were in some sort of huddle.  
"You buying any of this?"  
"Kinda." You and your Dad nodded.  
Uncle Dean attempted to call Cas only no one picked up. "No signal remember." You noted, glancing at Lily who appeared to be becoming more and more irritated.  
"She's uh, well-" Uncle Dean was cut off by her.

" _She_ has no interest in hurting _any_ humans and _she_ can hear you." Lily folded her arms over her chest, her hip sticking out to the side slightly.

"Sorry, you're right." Your Dad nodded.

Uncle Dean decided to go back over to confront Ishim, whereas your Dad offered to stay with Lily. You had very little choice and stayed with your Dad.

Inside her room it was cold, but not freezing- bearable. Lily sat down on her bed, clutching a photo of her and her daughter. It was a daguerreotype, black and white with a sort of laminated finish to it. You didn't have time to see the details as she held it close to herself, shutting out anyone else's gazes.

You stood, waiting for someone to speak. "I get wanting revenge, I really do but uh...why wait so long?"  
Lily looked down "I had to. Before they lost their wings, Angels very rarely came down to Earth. There's no way of going to them, you have to wait for them to come to you. But that's okay, I learned to be patient. Patience is a talent."  
"Yeah," Your Dad looked at you "I'm beginning to notice that."

Oblivious to your Dad's gaze, you looked about the room with your eyes, stopping to take in the occasional book title or piece of equipment.

"What deal did you make to become so powerful?" You asked, looking her in the eye.  
"I paid the price," She tapped her eyepatch "Every time I use Enochian magic a piece of my soul is destroyed. Eventually-"  
"You won't care about anything, feel anything or need anyone. You'll be alone without emotion." Your Dad seemed to be able to finish off the sentence a little _too_ easily. You thought back to that Hunter's funeral where you reunited with Mary, you'd heard a few rumours that your Dad had lost his soul...could it be true?

"If your brother confronts Ishim, he will kill him." Lily changed topic, wanting to turn the attention to something or someone dropped your previous thought and frowned.

That caught both of your attentions.

"And then you'll help me. For which I can wait."

With your Dad in front of you and Lily taking the lead you made your way back to Cas and Ishim, determined to make sure Uncle Dean was okay.  
Dad glanced back at you worriedly. You didn't notice and went straight over to Cas. Cas was hunched up, dried blood creating a frozen river along his face. "Cas, hey look at me. You okay?" You asked softly, gingerly putting a hand on his face. He was cold and lacking his Angel side.

"Y/N, I need your blade." He demanded, holding out his hand and reaching towards where your other hand was clutching the Angel blade. "No Cas, they're handling it. You're not strong enough."  
If anything that seemed to encourage him as he rose from his position, leaning slightly on you to lever himself up. "The blade." He breathed.  
You held it away from him "It's not safe, I'll take care of him." You found yourself using that phrase you hated so much, cringing when you finished the sentence. "I'll kill him." You added, convincing yourself you were going through with it.

"No. It's my faul. I need to be the one to do this," He looked at you with desperate eyes " _Please, Y/N._ "

You swallowed, looking over your shoulder to see Ishim still up and fighting- not showing signs of stopping, either.  
Sighing, you held out the knife, the handle facing where he could grasp it. He did so without hesitation. "Thank you." He nodded.

You watched as the Soldier marched towards his enemy. The blade stabbed through Ishim's chest, burning his Grace and destroying him. Silence took over, Cas collapsed to the floor, his breaths heavy, and he looked up at lily.

Your eyes watched in amazement as ashen scorch marks spread from the corpse like veins. They eventually stopped to form Angel wings either side of him. Clear indents and feathers were nothing but burnt marks on the cold floor. It was sad, but also beautiful. Perhaps this one got his wings after all.

"Food!" Your Uncle's voice managed to sound loud even when you had headphones in. "Okay!" You called back, happy to finally be eating. You took out your headphones, putting them on your bedside table, before heading towards the kitchen.

Inches away from the entrance and you could already tell something was off. Their voices were more hushed and tension was thick in the air. You took in a deep breath, forcing yourself to keep going. Entering the kitchen just reinforced your suspicions. Instead of next to an empty seat, your Dad had sided with Uncle Dean, leaving you to have a seat opposite. Uncle Dean pushed your plate forward to insist that was where you sat. He offered you a smile none the less. "Eat up, kid." He chuckled,but it wasn't his usual cheeky tone. It was more forced.

It was burger and chips, ketchup on the side. You sat down, looking at them and back down to your food. They obviously had a lot of questions to ask you, since that wretched Mr K decided it would be fine to bring up Max. Those damn voice mails didn't help your case either. But at least no one else knew about them... _yet_.

You sighed "I guess this is about what Mr K said..."  
"Y/N, sweetheart, we're worried about you. I understand that you don't know us well enough to recite your life story, but you do trust us... _dont you?"_ Your Dad asked, leaning forward.  
You nodded. He sighed.  
Uncle Dean interrogated, eating a chip: "So who's this Max, huh? The hell is he-"  
" _She."_ You snapped.  
"Dean," Your Dad shot his brother an angry look "Whoever she is, I just want you to know that you can tell me...us." He frowned at Uncle Dean at his correction of "Us".  
"I know." You looked at your food, picking at the chips.

"Would you be okay to tell us? To tell us anything? We're not asking you to be mean, we're really worried for you. I just want you to be okay."

You took in a deep breath, running your hands through your hair and squeezing your eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop yourself from crying. " _Okay..."_ You started, your voice quivering.  
Both of them slowly looked at you, waiting patiently for you to say something else.  
" _I guess I just thought you knew already...but no one mentioned her when I first met you...So I guess Mum didn't tell you about her."  
_ "Who...Max?" Your Dad tilted his head questioningly.  
You nodded.  
"Who was she?" He encouraged you to keep going, trying not to let his curiosity take over.

Your breath hitched in your throat and you looked him in the eye, another tear escaped, but this time you didn't bother to wipe it away.

" _Your daughter_."


	11. Chapter 11- Remember

It had been a few days since you'd told your Dad and Uncle the truth...as much as you could bare to say. You were currently sat at the Motel, your Dad was typing away on his laptop, no doubt looking into some lore for the case they were working.  
Uncle Dean had gone to "get a burger", but you weren't stupid. He'd be gone all night no doubt. Ever since that conversation, you'd become a little more distant with your Dad. Maybe it was embarrassment, you never wanted to tell him in the first place, maybe guilt that you _hadn't_ told him or maybe you'd just been thinking too much.

Despite your distance, your Dad was now more determined than ever to stay close to you. You'd never been a talker and had always kept most things bottled up so to tell someone a story you kept to yourself and considered very personal was a huge step for you. You'd barely said a word to anyone since, but that was just how your body worked. You need time to recharge and build up to confrontation. A hunt would bring you back, something to keep your mind away from anything else.

You thought back to the conversation, the confused face your Dad had given you...

 _"Your daughter" You'd said, knowing full well it'd do nothing but increase his curiosity.  
"Wh-what?" Your Dad's eyebrows knitted together, his eyes focused intently on yours.  
"You had two daughters." You managed, your voice quivering._

 _"How...?" Your Dad was now much more hesitant to ask you anything._

 _Your lips trembled "Max was..." You could hardly breath._

..."Hey, Y/N, could you pass me the charger?"  
You broke out of your daze, unaware of how long you'd been sat there, staring at nothing. Nodding, you handed your Dad his charger, still not saying a word.  
"You okay, bug?" He tilted his head, you saw him do so out of the corner of your eye.  
Again, you nodded. But he wouldn't take a nod for an answer. Sighing, he got up from the chair and sat down next to you on the bed. You felt a dip in the bed, but still didn't look up.

"It's okay if you're not." He softly spoke, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging in between.  
You nodded again, lost for the correct words to say. "I know you've got a lot going on, Y/N. You _can_ just stay here for the hunt."  
The way he spoke made it sound like an offer and left you wondering if it was an order. Instead of nodding, you shook your head, causing him to sigh again.

"Y/N..."

"P _lease."_ You begged "I want to. I need...something to do." You tried to explain it, finding each word harder to say without breaking down.  
"You sure?"  
Back to nodding, you hummed a "Yeah."

Defeated, he stood up, planting a kiss on your forehead and sitting back down at his computer. You went back into your daydream...

 _"You had a twin." Your Dad said the words for you. You nodded "She was my best friend, my only family when Mum died. She was all I had..." You couldn't bring yourself to look at anyone._

 _"What happened to her?" Your Dad asked, only his tone of voice was different this time. It was as though the question was optional, he understood you didn't want to talk about it._

 _You shook your head, squeezing your eyes shut. You couldn't bare to think about it, her bloodshot eyes and pale complexion, her cold hands and lifeless body. You took in a deep breath "It doesn't matter. She's dead."_

...You hadn't noticed until your Dad moved back down next to you that you were crying. It was silent, tears lightly trickling down your face, your eyes blinking a lot. This time he sat much closer and didn't say a word, enveloping you into a hug, his head resting on yours and his arms holding you close.  
"Hey, come on. It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you." He cooed, rubbing your back gently with one of his hands, the other held your head.  
You sobbed, finally giving in to his embrace. He stayed there, holding you and keeping you close to him, you clung on to him as though your life would fade away if you loosened your grip at all.

You'd managed to convince yourself that you were okay, you'd be able to wake up every morning and smile without waiting for your sister to come and have breakfast with you. You could walk to school with two headphones in listening purely to the song rather than only having one in with your main focus on Max as she rambled on and on about nothing. You could fall asleep on time instead of texting your twin who was only a few feet away in the other room, so close you could hear each others giggles. You could walk the dog without sharing the lead or cross the road only looking out for yourself. You could hug your Mum without Max laughing and joining in the embrace: " _Room for one more?"._

You couldn't.

Blinking your eyes awake, you felt more tired than the night before. After allowing your eyes to get used to the light you noticed there was no one else there. The curtains were still closed, but the morning light was creeping through the sides they hadn't covered. Your Dad's laptop was on the table by the window.

You sighed, quickly getting dressed and putting on your combats. When you went to open up the curtains a post-it-note caught your eye, it was stuck to the laptop and curling slightly at the corner: **"Having breakfast with Dean...Sorry, didn't want to wake you up. Be back soon xxx"**

You managed a smile and looked out of the window, noticing Baby was still there so he can't have gone far. For most people, this situation would be a nod and go back to bed, only you weren't most people. You were a Winchester.

You opened up the laptop to see the page open on 'Waldos', it seemed to be some sort of waffle-place. You took note of the street name, grabbed your gun for extra caution and headed towards Waldo's.  
It wasn't exactly hard to miss, with a huge flashing sign and a massive waffle logo on every wall of the building, you slipped in through the front and walked up to where Dad and Uncle Dean were.

They had your backs to you, Uncle Dean was downing painkillers with coffee and your Dad was offering a disapproving look. You pulled up a stool next to Uncle Dean and smiled. Uncle Dean looked at you for a moment as though you were a stranger, his eyes were narrowed and his head tilted.  
"Y/N..?" Your Dad looked concerned if nothing else. At the mention of your name Uncle Dean relaxed and looked back at his waffles.  
"Hey..."  
"How did you find us?"  
"You had the page open on your laptop." You shrugged. To your amazement, Dad smiled to himself, something told you that leaving the website up wasn't completely unintentional.

"So you're saying you really can't remember _anything_?" Your Dad frowned, watching Uncle Dean inhale about fifty waffles. "Not squat." Uncle Dean shook his head in disbelief "Why did I even leave the Motel room...?"  
"You wanted a burger." You said.  
"Huh...figures."  
"Well, I'll text Mom to let her know I'm the emergency number...And Cas, in case he gets some more info on Kelly."  
Uncle Dean frowned and mouthed "Kelly?" At you. You sighed and frowned back before saying "You know, the girl with Lucifer's bun in her oven."  
"Eh?"  
"Lucifers love child." Dad added, standing up from the stool."

"Oh, right yeah."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go work the case. You and your waffles can have some alone time, come on." Dad tited his head back to gesture for you to come with him. You rolled your eyes at your Uncle before standing to join Dad.

"Okay I'm coming." Uncle Dean tore himself away from the plate and stood up to leave. Just then lady made her way over, she was smiling at your Uncle and took in a deep breath before saying "Hey.".  
"Hey." Uncle Dean replied, looking between her and you two "Who are you?"  
Her face instantly turned to rage and she slapped him there and then, turning on her heel in a huff and returning to her friends.  
"Damn." You mumbled to yourself, slightly impressed.  
"Hell of a night." Uncle Dean coughed.

One of the worst things about being a young hunter was the fact that you couldn't pass as an FBI agent, so for the parts of the case where Dad and Uncle Dean were busy faking their jobs and working the case you were stuck in Baby, You got out and leant against the bonnet, whipping your phone out for something to do.

Half an hour later Dad and Uncle Dean came back, discussing something about the case no doubt.  
"Looks like we're dealing with Witches."Your Dad explained, briefly filling you in.

Once again you were greeted with a strange expression from Uncle Dean, his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?!" You asked, making your Dad turn back around to see what you were talking about.  
"I don't know. kid." Uncle Dean coughed slightly when he sad Kid.

"Kid?" You echoed, the way he said it didn't sound right.  
"Where?" Uncle Dean frowned, turning slightly.  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
Sighing, you got in the back, ignoring Uncle Deans confused face.

"I said I'm fine!" Uncle Dean argued, getting out of the car.  
"What's my name?" You asked, standing in the way of the Motel door.  
"What?"  
"My name. Now."  
"I don't have to do this." He decided.

"You don't know do you..?" Your Dad looked amazed.

"Of course I do."  
"Then what is it?" You raised an eyebrow. he opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head "I don't know..."  
"I'm only joking." Uncle Dean laughed, but he looked incredibly confused, his mind deep in thought trying to remember what your name was.  
"Uncle Dean-" You started to say before he interrupted you.  
"Who?"

You and Dad shared a worried look.

"Dean, you forgot your own name!" Dad protested, following after his brother in the Motel room. "And Y/NS."  
"Y/N, that was it! I knew it!"  
You followed on behind, wondering what the hell was going on with your Uncle.

"Yeah that was weird..." He couldn't help, but agree however.

"Look I'm fine, see? This is a coat, this is a bed. This is uh...a...uh light stick."  
"A light sti-" Your Dad sighed, picking up a post-it-note and writing "LAMP" in big letters before sticking it on the "light stick".  
"Lamp!" Uncle Dean cheered "So close."

"I'm gonna call Rowena." Dad sighed before adding "The Witch."  
"Yeah...Rowena this is serious...I think he's been hexed...he can't remember really simple things...no...I don't know and I'm not checking!...how do we fix it?"  
You watched in anticipation when your Dad put the phone down "We need to kill the Witch." He explained, putting his jacket back on.  
"Come on." He added, dragging his brother away from the TV.

"AND, our best friend's an Angel..Whaaaaaat?!" Uncle Dean exclaimed, hitting your Dad who almost jumped out of his skin. You couldn't help but giggle, only shutting up when Dad glared at you.  
Settling with a smirk, you examined the blood smears on the tree bark, runnng your fingers gently over the dried crimson.

"Sam...Y/N!" Uncle Dean called out, shining his torch back at you both. You hurried over, finding a dead body collapsed behind a fallen tree.  
He had whited out eyes, a river of dried blood coming from his mouth and dirt covered him all over. "Is that a dead guy?"  
"Yep." You answered, shining you torch over his body for any more clues.  
"Cool."  
"No, Dean. Not cool. Killing the Witch is supposed to be the cure. But if the Witch isn't dead then...why aren't you...you?"  
"Not cool." He gulped.

A knock at the door made you and your Dad look up from his laptop screen. "I'll get it." Uncle Dean declared, heading straight for the door.  
"No, Dean. Wait!" Dad attempted to stop him, getting his handgun out.  
The door swung open to reveal the Witch you'd met back when you had to capture Lucifer.

Inviting herself in, she put her bag on your bed and turned to face you all.  
"Who's this?" Uncle Dean scoffed.  
Rowena sighed "The spell's progressed I see."  
"Your hair...it's all so bouncy." Uncle Dean smiled, his hands hovering over her locks in amazement.  
"Why...thank you," She turned to face you and your Dad "Do we have to fix him?"

After managing to occupy your Uncle with TV, Dad pulled Rowena off to the side. She looked at you briefly before saying "This kind of magic is very high level witchcraft. I presumed them all dead. But, perhaps not. Eventually you forget how to speak, how to swallow,how to breath..well...Dean Winchester's going to die."  
"Suck's for that guy." Uncle Dean chimed in. Sadly, you looked between the three of them, wanting someone to say something positive for once.

Uncle Dean went to the bathroom and your Dad instantly lost his 'everything's fine' face, he sat down on the Motel bed, perching on the end. You sat next to him, not speaking.  
"I've seen my brother die...but this, watching him become _not him_. This might be worse."  
You looked down at the floor, not sure what to say.

"We need to kill the Witches, Samuel." Rowena declared, ignoring his comment.  
"Yeah, an important spell book is up for grabs and here you are. I should have known." Dad shook his head.  
"True..." She hissed "But it's nice to have a Winchester owe you one. Anyway, you'll need me there not babysitting your brother. They'll kill you both."  
You reached into your backpack, bringing out witch-killing-bullets in a loaded gun "They can try." Dad raised an eyebrow, heading towards the door. Only, moments before he opened it he turned back around and looked at you. "Y/N, this could be really dangerous."  
You squinted skeptically at where this was going.  
"I'm trained for really dangerous." You retorted, putting a jacket on.  
"I don't doubt that...I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"Me neither."  
"Y/N..." He frowned, not sure what else to say. Only he didn't argue when you left the Motel with him.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Dad looked at you with stern eyes, his hands resting on your shoulders. You sighed silently and nodded "I promise."  
With a tight smile he nodded, handing you a gun and taking the lead.

With two Witches down you made your way into the main house. "Okay, stay back." He whispered.  
You nodded, your eyes scanning the area.

Dad called Uncle Dean and Rowena, putting his phone is his pocket for when Rowena was able to perform the spell. You crept through the building, becoming more suspicious as the halls were empty. Eventually you found a lady, her blonde hair was curled slightly and she was carefully placing butterflies on a sort of plaque thing. Your Dad told you to stay put outside and went in, closing the door behind him.

You stood in the closed off doorway, your gun out ready for an attack. Only, not ready for the kind of attack that came. "A Baby Winchester, how quaint." A male Witch chuckled, but you couldn't see him. He was close, no doubt using some sort of invisibility spell, you watched the floor and saw a tiny cloud of dust as a footstep sounded. In a blind panic, you shot toward the culprit, the mirror behind didn't smash which meant you'd hit _something_. You heard a cry of pain, a man with glasses and a bleeding side slowly appeared into vision. Before you could react he shot his hand out, sending you towards the wall behind. You smashed into it, feeling your arm scrape against some sort of metal, it sliced down your arm making you grunt. But, you got back up. He grabbed hold of you, his magic holding some sort of super strength as there was no way of getting out of his grip.

He kicked one of the doors down, dragging you in the room where your Dad was on the floor, his gun aimed at the Witch. As the man bled you felt his grip getting weaker- his magic was dying with him.  
"Y/N!" Dad called, shooting the man a glare.  
"Kill her." The Witch laughed, her eyes full of nothing but hatred.  
"I can't, she shot me." He revealed his wound, his shirt dyed deep crimson around the bullet.  
"I thought you were invisible?!" She didn't seem too worried about this.  
"That didn't stop her...the bitch." He tried to grip you harder, but if anything he was losing all of his strength. You waited until he was barely holding on and threw him over your back, leaning forward as you did so.  
He cried out when he hit the floor, his body close to death.

You looked at the Lady Witch as she held you where you were with her magic. You fell down, unable to get back up this time. Her hand closed as blackness entered your vision, knocking you out.

You woke to her walking around the corpse of the dead Witch Uncle Dean had found earlier. "...We're going to swap his soul for yours." The Lady finished, looking between you and Dad. She looked back to you and smiled "Or yours."  
"Don't you dare!" Dad warned through gritted teeth.  
"But she's young and fit and so much stronger than some old man." She hissed at your Dad.  
Instead of retaliating with some snarky comment you glared, unsure of what could make the situation any worse. "You'll do just fine." She laughed, walking towards you. When she knelt down in front of you a loud crash sounded, turning her attention away from the pair of you for a second. A second was enough.

Immediately you rose to your feet, kicking her to the floor and sprinting out to see if your gun was where you fell.  
You thought you Dad was right behind you, only he insisted on fighting the bitch. Deciding to leave him to it, you raced down the stairs in the hopes to come across some sort of effective weapon, when you turned the corner you came face to face with...Uncle Dean?

He looked at you strangely, holding up a gun fully loaded with Witch killing bullets and aimed. With only a second to react you ducked behind a chest of draws when he fired, his bullet scraping the back of your hand. You winced, hissing at the pain, but knowing he didn't actually mean to shoot _you._ "I'm your niece! Don't shoot me you bastard!" You shouted, hesitantly coming out from behind the draws.

"Oops..." Uncle Dean smiled awkwardly and you sighed, rolling your eyes.  
"Is the Impala outside?" You asked, looking around warily.  
"The what?" He frowned, having even forgotten Baby.  
"The car!"  
"Oh...yeah it is."  
"Okay good," You put your hand on his arm and guided him to the corner of the room " _Stay_."  
"Where are you going?" The way he asked was like a five year old.  
Sighing, you quickly said "To get another gun. Be right back."

After not finding any more guns in the boot, you raced back to the house. The back of your hand was soar, blood still oozing from the sides of where the bullet had torn your skin, no doubt hitting your bone. Ignoring the pain, you peered round the corner to see...no one. He'd gone. Of course he'd gone, he can't remember anything..."Should have written a bloody post-it-note." You mumbled to yourself, following the sound of voices.

You walked in on the Witch and Rowena having some sort of heads snapped towards you, making you take a step-back. Without a gun you were ten times more cautious. Uncle Dean ran in, holding up a gun and aiming at at the Witch. Your Dad then ran in,making Uncle Dean confused as to who to shoot.

"No," Your Dad pointed at himself "Brother" then you "Niece" then the Witch "Witch."

Uncle Dean nodded, cocking the gun and frowning at her. She laughed "You really think that'd going to work on me?"  
Uncle Dean tilted his head, smirking as he held up a post-it-note which read **Witch-killing bullets.**

Her face dropped.

A gun shot rang out.

She fell to the floor.

Waiting with your Dad at the bottom of the stairs, you looked up when Uncle Dean and Rowena climbed down. "Did it work?" Dad asked, leaning forward expectantly.  
"Who's this hippie?" Uncle Dean frowned. You gulped. Maybe Rowena hadn't done the spell yet. Maybe it took a few minutes to start working. Maybe-  
A laugh tore you from your thoughts and Uncle Dean grinned, "Your faces." He chuckled, ruffling your hair.  
"Not funny."

Uncle Dean's face then frowned and he took your hand in his "Sorry for shooting you, kid, Good thing you've got quick reactions."  
"Yeah, no thanks to you you twat." You smirked, tugging your hand away from his.  
Dad frowned, tilting his head at your wound "Come on, let's fine a bandage." He declared, heading out of the house.

It had been a few days since you'd told your Dad and Uncle the truth...as much as you could bare to say. You were currently sat at the Motel, your Dad was typing away on his laptop, no doubt looking into some lore for the case they were working.  
Uncle Dean had gone to "have a drink", but you weren't stupid. He'd be gone all night no doubt. Ever since that conversation, you'd become a little more quiet with them outside of hunts. Maybe it was embarrassment, you never wanted to tell him in the first place, maybe guilt that you _hadn't_ told him or maybe you'd just been thinking too much.

Despite your distance, your Dad was now more determined than ever to stay close to you. You'd never been a talker and had always kept most things bottled up so to tell someone a story you kept to yourself and considered very personal was a huge step for you.

You thought back to the conversation, the confused face your Dad had given you...

 _"Your daughter" You'd said, knowing full well it'd do nothing but increase his curiosity.  
"Wh-what?" Your Dad's eyebrows knitted together, his eyes focused intently on yours.  
"You had two daughters." You managed, your voice quivering._

 _"How...?" Your Dad was now much more hesitant to ask you anything._

 _Your lips trembled "Max was..." You could hardly breath._

..."Hey, Y/N, could you pass me the charger?"  
You broke out of your daze, unaware of how long you'd been sat there, staring at nothing. Nodding, you handed your Dad his charger, still not saying a word.  
"You okay, bug?" He tilted his head, you saw him do so out of the corner of your eye.  
Again, you nodded. But he wouldn't take a nod for an answer. Sighing, he got up from the chair and sat down next to you on the bed. You felt a dip in the bed, but still didn't look up.

"It's okay if you're not." He softly spoke, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging in between.  
You nodded again, lost for the correct words to say. "I know you've got a lot going on, Y/N..."  
The way he spoke made it sound like he had more to say, but didn't want it to come out wrong. You nodded, making him sigh again "Y/N...".

"I'm okay." You tried to reassure him.  
"You sure?"  
Back to nodding, you hummed a "Yeah."

Defeated, he stood up, planting a kiss on your forehead and sitting back down at his computer. You hadn't had a chance to think about Max until after the hunt...You went back into your daydream...

 _"You had a twin." Your Dad said the words for you. You nodded "She was my best friend, my only family when Mum died. She was all I had..." You couldn't bring yourself to look at anyone._

 _"What happened to her?" Your Dad asked, only his tone of voice was different this time. It was as though the question was optional, he understood you didn't want to talk about it._

 _You shook your head, squeezing your eyes shut. You couldn't bare to think about it, her bloodshot eyes and pale complexion, her cold hands and lifeless body...If only they knew... You took in a deep breath "It doesn't matter. She's dead."_

...You hadn't noticed until your Dad moved back down next to you that you were crying. It was silent, tears lightly trickling down your face, your eyes blinking a lot. This time he sat much closer and didn't say a word, enveloping you into a hug, his head resting on yours and his arms holding you close.  
"Hey, come on. It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you." He cooed, rubbing your back gently with one of his hands, the other held your head.  
You sobbed, finally giving in to his embrace. He stayed there, holding you and keeping you close to him, you clung on to him as though your life would fade away if you loosened your grip at all.

You'd managed to convince yourself that you were okay, you'd be able to wake up every morning and smile without waiting for your sister to come and have breakfast with you. You could walk to school with two headphones in listening purely to the song rather than only having one in with your main focus on her as she rambled on and on about nothing. You could fall asleep on time instead of texting your twin who was only a few feet away in the other room, so close you could hear each others giggles. You could walk the dog without sharing the lead or cross the road only looking out for yourself. You could hug your Mum without Max laughing and joining in the embrace: " _Room for one more?"._

You couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12- Ramiel

Lying awake in a motel, you breathed in and out. Sat upright and facing the window, where a few muffled shouts of drunk people occasionally sounded. You sighed, glancing at your Uncle and Dad who were both fast asleep.  
Dad wasn't overly keen on the idea of you tagging along to hunt a demon, especially since that night...  
But you insisted on him at least taking you. He gave in, most likely not wanting to fight over it rather than agreeing with you. You hadn't thought about Max for a few days. You still missed her. Of course you did. Seeing your Dad and Uncle together, as siblings, it reminded you of her. Especially with their Mum back.

You were staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular when your phone buzzed on the bedside table. Swiping it away before it woke anyone up you looked at the caller ID and sighed.  
He was calling you again, the last voice mail was supposed to be the final one. He told you he'd leave you alone. He told you-  
'1 new voice mail'  
You read the words on the screen, again for safe measure.  
Your finger hovered over 'play' as you reached for your headphones. Only, something made you stop. Realisation perhaps,you were a curious person, but this wasn't right. It's not lying if you don't listen to the messages.

'message deleted'

When your Dad and Uncle _finally_ woke up you were fully dressed, reading through some articles on your phone. Dad's eyes landed on you, then fell to the barely creased duvet and he sighed, perching on the edge of the bed next to you. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" He asked softly, not giving you room to escape the question.  
You shook your head, not looking at him. "You're gonna need energy if you want to help on this hunt." He subtly lectured you.  
"I know..."  
"Y.N, I know it's hard. But you're going to have to focus for me, focus on the hunt and nothing else...Just, try not to get too worked up, love." He gave you a quick side hug, holding you close to him and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. When he stood up, he held his hand on your shoulder for a second before going to the bathroom.

"Hey, Kiddo." Uncle Dean sat down next to you this time. You felt stupid, like you needed some kind of constant reassurance. "You okay?" He asked, nudging you with his elbow lightly.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." You nodded, smiling lightly.  
"As crazy as this sounds, Sammy's died before. I know what it feels like to be without your sibling. I know how tough it is."  
"But he came back." You fiddled with your thumbs.  
"Yeah he did...But it's the same pain you're going through."  
"Not if they didn't come back it isn't." You chuckle bitterly, not sure whether to laugh or to cry.  
"Your Dad; struggling as much as you are, Y/N. He's lost one of his Daughters. I've lost one of my Nieces. Yeah, we didn't meet her, but she was still our family...I'm sorry, kid..." At that moment your Dad wandered back into the room, Uncle Dean looked up before saying "Come on, let's meet this Hunter. That should take your mind off things."

"I'm not mourning her."You said, putting your phone in your pocket and rising from the bed to gab your jacket. "I'm just...so much has changed for me. When too much happens and I get overwhelmed my go-to is... _was..._ my sister. I'm not mourning. I'm just trying to cope."

Your Dad nodded seriously, doing his best to understand your situation. "You've been through a hell of a lot, kid. You _are_ coping." He ruffled your hair when you walked past, making you crack a smile.  
"See?" He noted your smile "You've just gotta keep doing that."

"Mandy?" Uncle Dean read the Waitresses name-tag "That short for Amanda?"  
"Obviously." You mumbled, realising she'd said it at the same time and sharing a smile with her.  
"Can I get you anything?" She asked, smiling at you.  
"Just a tea, thanks." You smiled, ignoring Uncle Dean's offended stares.  
"Hey uh, what's the wifi password?" Your Dad looked up from his tablet.  
"Extra cheese."  
"No thanks I'll just have normal." Uncle Dean butted in, not understanding.  
"No..that's the wifi password."  
"Oh..."  
"And anything for you, handsome?" You almost laughed out-loud when she flirted her way through to Cas, noting down his meal as slowly as possible while she thought of something to say.

When she walked away you chuckled, eyeing Cas' confused face. He shot you a frown, but you didn't say anything as you continued to smile. You got your phone out, typing "extra cheese" before... _one bar?_ You scoffed at the awful wifi,putting your phone away. You wouldn't get far with that.

"The internet here sucks, but I've found some things that might help us with the case. So-" Your Dad began, only to be cut off by Uncle Dean.  
"Yeah no one cares. Okay Cas, you've gotta get in there. This good be some really good practice for you."  
"Kill me." You whispered to yourself, sinking into your chair, making your Dd chuckle.  
"And the upside? They always smell like food." Uncle Dean declared, making you grimace: "That's disgusting...in what uncultured alternate universe is that an upside?" You questioned.  
"Food?!" Uncle Dean couldn't possibly see how it _wasn't_ an upside.  
"Upside? That they smell like food?" Your Dad scrunched up his face in disgust, joining in with your side while Mary sat in between, watching with a tolerant stance.

"Okay, screens down. Eyes up!" Mary declared, almost making you jump.  
"Sorry..." Everyone looked down, sat up straight and shifted awkwardly in their seats.  
"Okay. Good." Mary nodded.  
"So uh...You guys have met those fancy Men Of Letters?" Wally asked, although he seemed to be aiming the question at you. Wally was the Hunter who asked for help with the case, he'd contacted Mary who'd brought the four of you into it.  
"You mean the British Men Of Letters?"  
"I lived with them. So yeah." You nodded, raising your eyebrows.  
"And yet your Dad's a Winchester?" he was curious, not rude, so you answered him.  
"Yeah...My Mum was English so I grew up in Europe."  
"In London?" He seemed fascinated.  
"Yep. It's pretty dull, but foreigners seem to like it."  
"I'll bet."  
"Yeah..."

"Those guys have gadgets, but they kept my Niece from me and they tried to kill my Brother." Uncle Dean grumbled, you gave a tight smile, feeling like a slight outcast as they spoke about American Hunting as though it deserved it's own trade mark symbol. You hadn't realised, but your Dad was eyeing your reactions.

Spraycan in hand, you drew out a circle, adding in the runes and symbols to trap the demon that would hopefully fall into it's centre. When you stepped back your Dad threw a rug over it and watched as you tied your shoe laces, wondering if he should bring it up or not. To his surprise, you said it instead: "Stay behind me? Don't do anything stupid? Be safe?" You guessed his words, crossing your arms slightly.

With a disapproving look, he nodded. "What? You say it _every_ time!"

"And I mean it every time!" He retaliated. Only, his voice was more harsh than you thought it would be. You backed up slightly, aware you'd crossed some sort of line.  
"...Y/N, I'm sorry...I'm just worried about you..." He looked down guiltily.  
"I know...I'm sorry too. I'll stay behind you guys." You exclaimed, offering a tight smile. He nodded before saying "Okay, everything's gonna be just fine."

 _But, it really wasn't._

After a few minutes of positioning yourselves you decided on your stations- Wally was outside in case he came from a different entrance, Uncle Dean was in the doorway, his gun aimed towards the front door, fully loaded with demon-trap bullets, Dad was at the side of the front door, prepared for a different angle of attack, Cas was behind and Mary to the side. You were next to Mary where she had hand out to stop you from going any nearer towards the door. As much as you appreciated their determination to keep you out of harms way, you were a little irritated by the over protectiveness of everyone. However, you'd told your Dad you'd stay back so that's exactly what you did.

Seconds after you'd sharpened your knife, a faint whistling could be heard. Everyone shared a look and you all prepared for impact.  
The whistling grew louder and you knew something was wrong. The way he seemed to whistle was too confident, too repetitive. He knew- you were sure of it -he knew you were in there.  
Before you had a chance to test this theory, he opened the door, tilting his head at Uncle Dean. "Why the hell are you in my house?" The demon snarled.

Uncle Den fired, ignoring the question, yet, despite the bullet going straight through him, he didn't seem at all phased. Chuckling slightly he stepped forward, Uncle Dean shot again but nothing happened. There were no signs of pain let alone death. The demon kicked away the carpet, revealing the devil's trap you'd spray-painted earlier. "Hunters." He spat.

In an attempt to rid of the demon, your Dad attacked from behind, digging his demon-blade into the back of his vessel. Again, no result.  
The demon opened his mouth to speak, but he changed his mind when his eyes landed on Cas: "Angel". With a deathly stare he marched straight for Cas, pushing Uncle Dean and Mary out of the way.  
He threw Cas to the floor and a fight kicked off. You weren't sure what was going on with your Dad and Uncle, but by the sounds of it they were occupied with demons of their own.

Focusing on the demon in the room with you, you swung your blade at him, dodging when he tried to hit you back. He threw you to the floor without making contact, a thrust of his hand and you were down. Mary raced over to you, trying to help you back up only soon she was sent backwards as well. "Hiya sweetheart." The man grinned, his eyes flashing a flaming yellow as he stared down at Mary.  
With Cas back on his feet he distracted the demon, giving you and Mary time to recover. Rising from the floor and ignoring the pain in your hand, which must have been a broken wrist or something, you raced reached out for your blade which had fallen from your grip.

As you managed to grasp hold of it you heard a deafening smash to see Cas being sent crashing through the window out on to the garden. "Run!" Cas managed, shouting at you and Mary.  
Mary nodded and grabbed hold of your upper arm, dragging you away from the scene."I'm not leaving him." You bitterly declared as you tugged yourself away from her grip, chasing after Cas.

As you raced down the stairs, just dodging a demon as they tried to shove past you. You ignored the shouts of your Dad and Uncle, determined to get to Cas in time.  
"Hey!" You shouted. The demon was stood above Cas, holding some sort of spear. When he lowered it towards his body you practically screamed at him to stop, sprinting towards the scene. The weapon stabbed through Castiel's body, making him cry out in pain. You raced over, attacking the demon with the same defenseless blade because that was all you had- and you had to do _something._

 _"Y/N..."_ Cas managed before the sound of a car cut him off. You looked up to see Mary coming to a halt and leaping out of the car. "What happened?" She asked, kneeling down next to you and Cas.  
"He stabbed Cas with...I don't know what it was." You shook your head, looking about the place in case he was coming back.

"We need to go, we can't stay here." You insisted.  
"Yes, go" Cas nodded in attempt to keep you both safe. Mary shared a look with you and you grabbed one of Cas' arms each, heaving him off the ground and into the car.

You sat in the back with him, blood was pouring on your hands, but you kept pressure on his wound, ignoring the river of red. Cas was shivering in your arms, his whole vessel breaking up. "You're gonna be fine." You assured him, changing hands on the wound. Orbiting the gash were lots of vein-like black lines slowly seeping their way along his skin. You watched in shock, having never seen anything like it, but made sure your face didn't show it as not to frighten him.

"Let's go in here." Mary suggested, parking just outside some sort of barn house. You nodded, trying your best to help Cas out of the car while still keeping the cloth on his wound.

You and Mary helped Cas into the barn-house, an arm each round your shoulders as you gently laid him on the floor, leaning against an old trough. "Cas, hey come on. Stay with me." You held his face, looking into him desperately as he struggled to fine his bearings. Mary's phone rang so she stood up away from you both: "Yeah...take a left and keep going...we're at an old farm house...yeah she's with me...she's fine, but...it's Cas...".

Your wrist had bruised slightly, swelling a little. You grimaced slightly at the pain, but focused on Cas. Kneeling down next to him, you felt helpless, you didn't know what kind of magic that was, but it wasn't a regular wound.  
"Y/N, come here." Mary's stern voice made you pull yourself away from the injured to see what she wanted.

You both turned away from Cas and spoke in hushed voices "How bad is it?" She asked.  
"Pretty bad...I've never seen anything like it...It's some sort of magic that's for sure."  
She sighed and looked down "We need to do _something_."  
"I know...I just don't know _what_."

At that moment the door swung open and your Dad and Uncle walked straight over to you both. You pulled your sleeve down over your wrist as not to worry anyone and slipped away from the huddle to check on Cas.  
"Hey, love." You whispered, feeling your eyes want to cry. You blinked away the urges, smiling comfortingly at him. "Y/N...you're hurt." He nodded at your wrist and you almost laughed.  
"Cas, that's the least of my worries right now."  
He cried out, shouting in agony, his body jolting a little.

"Cas?!" Uncle Dean's worried voice grew closer as he knelt down opposite to you. You looked at each other with worried eyes.  
"Sam." He ordered, clearing his throat before adding "Sammy."

Dad looked towards where you were both crouched over Cas' wounded body and hurried over. He knelt down next to you, placing one hand gingerly on your back. "Cas..?" His tone of voice said it all. It was bad. And there was nothing you could-

"You _idiots._ You're all going to die."

Looking up, you frowned at the man. It was Crowley- King Of Hell. He stepped forward and looked down at Cas with an unreadable expression. "What happened?"  
"He got stabbed with some sort of silver-tipped spear thing." You said, not taking your eyes away from his wound. The vein-like structures had grown in length significantly, now curving towards his face along his neck. It was apocalyptic.

"Not a spear, a lance." Crowley corrected you.  
"Hold on a second," Your Dad rose from his position in thought "Those other demons were yours."  
"Obviously."  
You frowned.  
"They were my demons. Only they were there to keep others out. You should never mess with..." Crowley sighed and paused, considering his next words. "Does the name Ramiel mean anything to you?"  
You shook your head, a chorus of "no"'s erupted from the rest interrupted by a "yes". Turning to look at Cas, he adjusted himself slightly, wincing, "Prince Of Hell."

You weren't one hundred percent sure what a Prince Of Hell was, but it didn't sound good. Crowley explained the story of Ramiel, his offer to give Crowley the throne and his wish to be left alone. When he was finished you asked "Can you help him?"

Crowley shook his head "There is no cure."

"There has to be! If you can trap Lucifer you fix a wound!" You shouted at him, making him jump at your sudden increase in volume.  
"I'm...sorry. But there's nothing you can do."

"Help us or get the hell out of here." Uncle Dean demanded, standing right up against him menacingly.

You stayed next to Cas, leaning against a hay barrel looking defeated. Dad, Mary and Uncle Dean were discussing something about a plan. You got out you blade and sharpened it, contemplating going outside.  
"Y/N." At the mention of your name you rose to your feet, giving Cas a reassuring smile before joining your Father. "Yeah?"  
"You ready?"  
"Why, what's the plan?"  
"Hit him with all you got." Uncle Dean crossed his arms proudly.  
"But he's a Prince Of Hell, surely "everything we got" will just go straight through him?" You raised an eyebrow, aware you weren't being overly optimistic.

"We've got to do something." Mary cleared her throat "And this is that something, if you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it."  
"That's not what I meant..."  
"We know," Dad offered a tight smile "Just be safe." He squeezed your hand and you turned round to see Cas coughing and spluttering.

"You have to go." Cas managed, his voice weak yet still of authority.  
"Cas..." You didn't know what else to say.

"I mean it. Save yourselves and _run._ I love you," He paused, taking a deep breath "I love _all_ of you. You're my family."  
You smiled through teary eyes.  
" _Please. Please_ don't let my last moments be spent watching you die."

Your heart broke and ached at the sight of him. Your mind trailed back to when you'd first met and he healed your foot for you, it was a small and yet kind gesture. He'd used his healing powers for you and you had none to give in return.

"No...Cas. We're not going anywhere. We're not leaving you." Uncle Dean declared decisively.  
"We're fighting for you Cas." Dad agreed "And we're not going to leave you."

If Dad had anything more to say he was cut off by a crash, you all turned to see Crowley's body hunched over. He'd been thrown in by...it must have been Ramiel.

As if on cue, his whistle sounded once more as he walked into the barn. "Evening." He grinned, his eyes falling on you for a second, then to Cas. You stepped closer to Cas, ready to defend him.

Uncle Dean held up his lighter and dropped it, causing a ring of fire to arise round the Prince Of Hell. "Cosy." Ramiel didn't seem to be overly phased which made you wonder if he could escape.  
"You know we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't just left me alone." He snarled. "Anyway," he glared at all of you "You've stolen something from me. if I don't get that back within thirty seconds...well...we'll see, won't we?"  
You shared a look of confusion with your Dad,before turning to the rest. "Stolen?" You echoed, trying your best to make it sound like it wasn't a lie...which no doubt made it sound like a lie. Ramiel nodded "I don't know which one of you it was, or if it was all of you. But I want it back."  
He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a pocketwatch, starting the timer.

"Look, we don't know what the hell you're talking about." Uncle Dean tried his best, but there was no stopping him now.  
"Twenty seconds."  
"I'm serious. No clue." Uncle Dean's voice became louder as the tension in the room rose.  
"Ten seconds."  
You looked at your Dad, then to Uncle Dean, then to Cas. All of which were waiting on something, looking more and more worried. Your eyes then fell on Mary who was staring back at Ramiel, she seemed to be ignoring your eyes.  
"Three.″  
You swallowed.  
"Two.″  
He stepped forward.  
"One."

Confidently, his hands reached above his head where the Lance appeared through a clouded mist. He slammed it onto the ground, making you almost lose your footing and putting the fire out so he could escape.

Time to fight.

Everyone was instantly on the move, swinging blades and shooting bullets. He wasn't disturbed by anything. Yet, you still kicked him off Uncle Dean, ducking under his incoming fist.  
As you parried to the left, Dad stabbed his back with a demon blade, making Ramiel's attention turn elsewhere. With his back turned, Mary also stabbed him, only he was fast and had her on the floor in seconds.

You backed away, aware he had the Lance still firmly in his grip. He held it out in front of you, taking it back to swing at you. You twisted your body so it just missed and grabbed hold of the sides, now fighting to take it from his grasp. You struggled as your wrist was still bruised up and no doubt broken in places so your Dad held on too, allowing you to let go to kick Ramiel's chest, separating him from his weapon.

Your Dad then swung and plunged the blade through his chest. He gasped in pain, stumbling backwards slightly before shouting out. His call fell to nothing as his body crumbled into nothing but a hazy mist of blackness. Everyone relaxed and caught their breath, staring at where Ramiel was just stood.

A series of coughing and spluttering made you all race over to Cas. You knet down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He struggled to take his next breath, his body jolting with spasms. The next series of coughing made some sort of black substance seep through his lips. Gasping for air, his body stiffened.

You stared at him, his eyes becoming more and more lifeless as the seconds went by, everyone else was staring in silence. You then tore your eyes away to see Crowley holding the Lance, he looked up at you, holding your gaze a moment before looking back down at it. He then grasped hold tightly of either side and snapped the handle in two.

Some sort of blue orb of light erupted from the break, making you look away. It shined so bright the room disappeared from your vision before going back to normality. When you looked down at Cas he was perfectly fine, his face still had a few scratches, but his wounds were healed and there was no sign of infection of any kind.

"It's all in the rune work." Crowley broke the silence "Oh..you're welcome."

"So that's it, you're okay?" Mary asked hesitantly, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes." Cas nodded slowly before saying "What did he mean...about somebody stealing something?"

A few seconds of silence broke out when Uncle Dean sighed "Who knows what that crazy man was talking about. Come on, let's go home."

On the way back to the Impala, you walked behind the rest, your hand running over your wrist. It had purples splotches over it with red tinges round the edges of them. You din't notice your Dad fall behind until he spoke "Your wrist okay?"  
You nearly jumped when he said so, but cleared your throat before nodding "Yeah...it'll heal."  
You tugged your sleeve over it and looked at your feet, paying attention to each step you took. "I'll get you a bandage when we get back." Dad offered, trying his best not to keep going on about it and yet remain worried.

"Thank you."

"How're you holding up?" He asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and slowing to a halt. This forced you to do the same.  
"I'm..." You chose your words carefully " _Okay_."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I mean, as strange as it sounds hunting kinda helps. It takes my mind of things.

"Yeah no I get that." He nodded. You looked over to see Uncle Dean and Mary leaning against Baby, talking about the case no doubt.

"Has uh...Mick been in contact since last time?"

You thought about it before shaking your head. "No...he's been quiet."

"Too quiet, or just quiet?"

"I don't know yet... But he's not stupid. Mr K and Toni are ignorant, but Mick's brain doesn't work like that. He's just insistent."

Dad nodded, probably clueless as to what he could say.

"They never had intentions of keeping me as part of the Men Of Letters. A few changed their minds over time...especially when...when Max died. Mick was one of the only ones who kept the promise of letting me go." When you noticed your Dad's face you added "I'm not defending him. I'm just...I don't know..."

"No, that's okay. I get what you're saying. We just don't particularly trust them." Dad explained.

"Yeah...frankly they don't trust each other so it's a wise decision."

He chuckled halfheartedly, before sighing. "So you're okay with this? With being moved to another country...another _continent..._ with a new family...It must be a lot to take in." Dad empathised. It made sense that he was talking about this now, you probably wouldn't have opened up as much when you first met.

"There's no hunting in England. Everything's surveyed...I never really did much field work until now-"  
"Really? You're a pretty impressive Hunter for someone who hasn't done so before."  
"They train you pretty good. Plus Mum let me hunt with her sometimes." You smiled at the memory. Whenever Mum got a whiff of a possible Hunt you'd practically beg to go with her. "If I stayed in England, then I wouldn't even have a family...It's better here...even if you guys don't have Marmite."  
Your Dad threw you a funny look and you couldn't help but smile. " _What_?" He frowned, a smirk growing on his lips.  
"Hey don't look at me, you love it or you hate it." You chuckled, turning to head back to the Impala.

" _What_?" He followed you like a dog, curious to what you were talking about.

"You guys don't have jaffa cakes either.." Your mind was now going through a list of food you hadn't seen in a while.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dad admitted, but he was enjoying your ramble none the less.  
"Or curry...how can you not have _curry?!"  
_ Your Dad was grinning at you,his eyebrows raised as you mumbled to yourself- your face screwed up in thought "And Yorkshire's! How could I forget Yorkshires.."


	13. Chapter 13- Trust

Your feet padded quietly on the floorboards of the Bunker as you neared the voices. Dad had his back to you, typing away on his laptop, Uncle Dean was leaning over him, staring at whatever was on the screen.

You had a cup of tea in hands as you wandered up behind them.

"Found a case?" You asked, making Uncle Dean jump.  
"The hell did you come from?" He looked at you with a frown.  
"Europe."You mumbled, reading the screen.

Dad chuckled before saying "Yeah, a Museum not too far away. Someone had their tongue ripped out..."  
"Ouch." You grimaced.  
"...Yeah, but that didn't kill them."  
You tilted your head questioningly.  
"Having their internal organs crushed did."

"Lovely."

"Sure is." Uncle Dean huffed, his eyes squinting as he read over the article. You took a sip, the warmth of the mug spreading through to the palms of your hands.

"I take it you're coming, Kid." Uncle Dean looked at you expectantly. You nodded, grabbing a hair-tie from your wrist and tying your hair up into a bunche.

Dad sighed, but didn't say anything. He knew you'd probably end up finding a way, it was safer if you all stayed together.

"I'll call Mom," Uncle Dean broke the slight tension before it grew to too much "See if she wants to help out."

"Okay." Dad nodded, closing his laptop slightly and adjusting himself so he was facing you.  
"Sleep well?" He asked in such a way you felt obliged to answer truthfully.  
"Kinda." You shrugged.  
Dad nodded, thankful you didn't outright lie, he could tell you trusted him more than you initially did.

"If you can't sleep, it's okay to tell me. I'm not going to be angry at you."

"I know...thanks." You didn't want to offend him, but there was really nothing he could have done to help.

"Offering a tight smile, he looked up when Uncle Dean re-entered the room. "Okay, looks like it's just gonna be the three of us," He bitterly declared. Before you could question why he added: "Let's go."

You enjoyed car journeys. There was so much more land in America so the roads weren't too busy and it gave you lots of time to listen to music or play dumb games. It was the simple things, but they made a difference.

You took out an earphone whenever they seemed to be talking about anything interesting.  
"Wait, you said Mom was..."too tired" right?" Dad asked his brother, making sure he had his facts straight.  
"Yep" Uncle Dean snapped. He was obviously not buying the "tired" excuse. To be fair, it was an excuse you'd often find yourself losing.

"What?" Dad frowned.  
"I don't know..I just feel like something's going on and she doesn't wanna talk about it." Uncle Dean admitted his suspicions.  
"She's back into Hunting, she just needs time. We can't expect her to be perfectly okay."  
"Yeah. I guess..."

You sighed, watching them go back and forth. Of course Mary had every right to hunt on her own, to have any secrets she wants to keep, to be away from her family and still love them. But Uncle Dean appeared to have different ideas, he was family driven and couldn't get his head around the fact that she didn't want to be with them all of the time.

From what Mary had told you, it sounded like she'd spent the earlier years of her life running from the Hunting life, to be dragged back in...it couldn't have been easy.

You wouldn't be able to cope if Dad hadn't wanted you to stay, if you'd have to go back to live in The Chapter House...

After a solid fifteen minutes of waiting in the car, you'd just about had enough of not being able to know what's going on. No, you couldn't pretend to be an FBI agent, but you didn't have to.

Instead of waiting for Dad and Uncle Dean to arrive back from the Museum, you got out of the car and marched in. You held your head high and walked straight past a few people, acting like you were meant to be there.  
No one questioned you or stopped you from walking in. When you spotted the "FBI" you strode over and leaned over Uncle Dean's shoulder: "Sup."

He jumped, staring at you with wide eyes soon turning to a disapproved frown. You giggled, having managed to scare him for the second time that day.  
"Y/N?" Dad walked over to where you were, looking confused "How did you get in here?"

"Walked through the door." You explained, looking at the cabinets filled with antiques and relics. "Anything interesting?"  
"How?"  
"People don't question you if you look like you know what you're doing." You shrugged, earning a small smile from the pair of them.

"Okay I'm changing my vote to a ghost, this place is full of EMF." Uncle Dean looked down at the small machine in his hand.  
"That's actually pretty normal for a Museum, all these antiques everywhere. there's bound to be a few pissed of spirits." Dad gently argued.

"Hey, check this out." Dad pointed to the front of some sort of ship, forcing you and Uncle Dean to move closer to get a better look.  
"The Star." You read, picking up an information booklet, "Sunk in 1723..."

"Wait, I know something about something," Uncle Dean held a finger up, making you pause "Gavin McLeod."

You scrunched your face up "Who?"

"Crowley's kid?!" Dad looked half impressed an half confused.

"Crowley's got a kid?" You wonder aloud.

"Yeah, uh, long story." Uncle Dean quickly dismissed the chance to recite it for you; you were beginning to think everything was a long story. "But, this is Gavin's ship."

Speaking of the King Of Hell, his caller ID appeared on Uncle Dean's phone.  
"Hey Crowley." He sighed, putting it on loud speaker.  
"I can't believe you! You _idiots_ let Lucifer's lovechild _live_?!"  
"How do you know about that?" Dad interrogated.  
"I don't owe you an explanation!"  
"Oh great- that's reassuring." You rolled your eyes.  
"I guess this is a bad time to ask you if you can ask Gavin to come over?"  
"Why on _Earth_ would I want to do that?!"  
"We don't owe you an explanation." You echoed his excuse, making him scoff.  
"Look, Crowley. When we let Gavin live in our world, possibly screwing up the rest of history and time, we didn't hunt him down. So yeah, you do owe us something." Uncle Dean explained, unfortunately, Crowley didn't seem convinced.  
"I can't believe you three!" He hissed before hanging up.

"That's a fascinating story," Rowena smiled sickly, her Scottish accent filling the room "But you said there was something in it for me?"  
Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms and leaned back.  
"We're gonna need your help to-

"I said for _me_." She sighed, collecting her things and standing up to leave. Your Dad rose from his chair, grabbing her arm and holding her in position: "Sit down."

She hesitated, deciding whether to do so or , she sat back down. Glaring at your Dad. Her eyes fluttered back to normal as she adjusted her position, getting comfortable.

"When we discover this eye witness, we can get our valuable information and _you,_ well, you'll want to meet them." Uncle Dean promised.

"Who is this eye witness?" Rowena asked, her curiosity taking over her as she waited for someone to speak.

Your Dad smirked, looking between you and his brother.

Sandwiched between your Dad and your Uncle, the three of you watched as the coach pulled up. It was large and silver, with one of those compartments for luggage.  
"Gavin!" They called as a younger man walked off of the steps. He had dark brown hair, a navy trench coat and a satchel with his belongings. He strode over to you all, his eyes falling on yours. "Gavin, this is my daughter, Y/N."  
Dad shook hands with him, gesturing to you slightly.  
"Y/N," Gavin echoed "Hello."  
"Hey." You greeted, noting his accent was much like Rowenas.

"You're English!" He seemed more excited about this than you'd thought he'd be.  
"Sure am." You chuckled.

"So uh...how's my Father?" He seemed to be asking you, making you back up slightly.

"About that," Dad cleared his throat "We may have exaggerated...a little."  
"We lied." Uncle Dean admitted "We lied."  
"Why?"  
"We need your help-"  
"Help!" He called, frightening one of the travelers as they walked past. You giggled as Uncle Dean tried to usher him away, assuring him no help was _actually_ needed.  
"We wanted to ask you about this." You got your phone out and held up a picture of the ship.  
"That's the Star!" He grinned, squinting his eyes to see "That's my ship!"

"Yeah it should have been." Dad nodded, looking up as a car sounded.  
A taxi parked and a certain Witch got out. Gavin looked up, confused. "You look just like my father when he was young" She grinned.  
He frowned.  
"Gavin, this is Rowena, you're Grandmother."  
"My Grandmother...She can't be _alive_."  
"Neither can you, mate." You huffed "Don't question it."

"I would have thought all the wreckage would still be at the bottom of the Atlantic!" Gavin grinned as he studied the front of his ship back in the Museum. He walked around it a few dozen times, looking it up and down in fascination.

"Here's a folder of what they recovered, recognise anything?" You handed him the folder, hoping to speed things up a little without sounding too rude. People's lives were at stake.

"Amazing." He said, eagerly taking it from your hands.

You chuckled, rolling your eyes at him and leaning on the table behind.

"Nope...Nope...Nope" He flicked through the pages, glancing at the photos. You shared a look with your Dad, making him smirk.

"My God," Gavin placed the folder on the table open on the page "That's the locket."  
"The locket?" Dad questioned.

You leaned in, examining the picture and scanning the paragraph of information for anything useful or interesting.  
"It's the locket I bought...for my Fiona"  
"Darlin', you had a we girlfriend!" Rowena squealed.  
"Fiona Dunken." He said proudly.

"Hey." Uncle Dean called you over to where he and your Dad were stood. You backed up to where they were, looking up expectantly.  
"It's missing." He said, pointing at a stand.  
"Maybe the ghost of this _Fiona_ took it." Dad suggested.

"My Fiona's a ghost?!" Gavin butted in, looking insulted anyone would suggest such a thing.  
"She's vengeful, she wants clarity...She's also very dangerous." You sighed, knowing full well he wouldn't want to hear this. His eyes said it all, they were shocked and barely managing to process the information you were telling him.

You stood behind your Dad and Uncle as they stormed in, shotguns armed with salt-bullets. Dad took a shot at the ghost-who must have been Fiona- she disintegrated through smoke. There was no doubt she'd be back soon.  
As she did so, you had to physically hold Gavin back so he didn't run in to see if it truly was her. He struggled in your grip, making you press your thumb into one of the pressure points along the arm. He stopped struggling "Ow!"  
"Don't move then!" You hissed, letting him go since the ghost was gone.  
Rowena watched with disapproval "Hush!".

Holding his arm, he pouted "Okay...now what?"

"We need you to speak with her. We need to be sure it _is_ her." Dad explained. He lowered his gun fully and offered Gavin an encouraging smile.  
"How?"

 _"Oh restless spirit, make thy presence known to me..."_

You waited on the other side of the door with Rowena, Uncle Dean and Dad. The ghost would be more likely to show if he was on his own. However, you had fully loaded firearms on the table to your right in case things got messy.

 _"...Fiona...'tis I: Gavin..."_

You all waited in silence, straining to hear for cries of help. You had to prepare for the worst case scenario- just in case. As they spoke their voices became more and more louder and it appeared to be becoming an argument more than a conversation.  
You noticed your Dad looking over to the shotguns, as if contemplating reaching for one. He licked his lips in thought before looking away. The room fell silent and you looked up at Dad.

He opened the door slowly, Uncle Dean holding a weapon just in case.

The three of you peered in to see Gavin stood in the middle of the room, watching an empty space with sorry eyes which was probably where Fiona had stood.

"Was it her?" Rowena asked, moving towards where he stood.  
"Aye, it was Fiona." He nodded slowly, his face hardened and he added "But not _my_ Fiona."

"So...we're all agreed she needs to be stopped?" Dad spoke. Every nodded in response. "How? We can't burn her bones if she's at the bottom of the ocean?" You weren't trying to be a pessimist, but you hadn't any other ideas.  
"Well," Uncle Dean cleared his throat, eyeing Gavin "There might be a way to fix _everything_."  
"No." Rowena snapped, meanwhile you were let to catch on. "We're not sending him to his death. That's not a solution."  
"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. If I go back in time and board the ship, time would go as it was supposed to." Gavin agreed.

"You can send someone back in time?" You asked, intrigued,  
"Aye, that's how I arrived in the twenty first century. It's a long story." Gavin nodded.  
"Isn't everything..." You mumbled.

"Never gonna happen." A certain King Of Hell decided to show his face. "Just because your family's a mess doesn't mean you get to mess with mine!" He shouted at the three of you. You frowned at the word " _mess_ ".  
"Let him go Fergus!" Rowena hissed.  
"If you want to go so badly then why did you call me?!" Crowley ignored his Mother.  
"You called him?" Uncle Dean said.  
"Yes...I called you," Gavin hesitated "I called you to say goodbye."  
Crowley stiffened and his head rose with realisation.

Standing up to leave, Crowley reached out to stop his son. However Rowena held up her hand and chanted a sharp spell, making Crowley freeze. "...Mother..." He hummed, raising an eyebrow at her.

You watched with anticipation, unsure as to whether you could really have a valuable opinion on someone else's situation.  
Gavin waled past, turning round to his Dad and saying "I'm sorry, Father..."

You watched as Dad prepared the last of the spell. Standing next to Uncle Dean, Gavin wondered over to join you both and sighed. "You ready?" You asked, glancing at his pale face.

He swallowed. "Yes."

Dad held a blade up to his palm and sliced through, Gavin winced but didn't say anything as he squeezed his blood into the bowl of ingredients.  
"Are you sure this'll work?" He asked.  
"We've never actually done it before," Uncle Dean admitted "But other family members have."  
You added "Plus Rowena tweaked the spell."

"Hey, uh, Gavin," Dad gently caught his attention "You're a good guy. Thank you."

Gavin nodded ad moved so he was stood in front of the three of you. He nodded "Hopefully, this is all for the best."

As Dad read the spell Fiona appeared at his side, her body translucent with a murky yellow tinge. The pair of them turned to face each other, both smiling and hands reaching for each others. Their bodies began to change so they both had a middle-ground between being see through and tangible. Then, as softly as she had appeared, they were whisked away back in time.

You kept your eyes on the empty space. Gavin was nice. It was hard to believe Crowley was his father, although, something told you the King Of Hell had more of a heart than he let on.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, making you roll off of your bed to get into a position where you could answer it. You looked down at the caller ID and scowled. It was him again.  
Why couldn't that bastard just leave you alone?!  
You'd had it.

"What?" You snapped, finally answering.

"Y/N?"

"Duh!"

"Finally, why are you suddenly ignoring me?" He questioned.

"Why are you always calling me?" You were trying to keep your volume to a minimum. At this point, you didn't want your Dad getting involved.

"Look, I get that you belong with your...Dad." He had a hard time getting the word out "But you can still work with us. The idea was that you got us into the Winchester's good books."

"I never agreed to the bleeding idea in the first place!" You protested.

 _Sam Winchester stood outside your bedroom door, leaning against the wall and straining to hear. He listened curiously._

"Y/N, you trust us don't you?" The man asked.  
You didn't answer.  
"You trust _me_ don't you?" He altered the question a little in hopes for a response.  
"I don't know anymore..."  
"Who do you trust?" He asked in such a way you could almost hear the cogs whirring in his brain as he calculated a plan to re-earn your trust.  
"I trusted Max..." You whispered.  
"I know you did."  
"Your Dad?" He suggested.  
" _My Dad?"_ You echoed, realising you didn't know if you did or not. _Sam lifted his head at the mention of himself_. "I think I trust him...but I trusted you and look where that got me."  
"Y/N, I didn't want to do that to you either. I've changed. Your Mum changed me."  
"My Mum's dead." You retorted "Change yourself."

As you approach your Dad and Uncle, they seemed to be talking about the case and how Cas still hasn't found out much on Kelly. You silently agree before sitting down next to your Dad.  
He shoots you a frown, but doesn't question what you'd been doing. "You okay?" He asked, perhaps hoping you'd explain.  
"Mmmhmm." You smiled.

He could have wanted to push you to say more, but Mary walking down the steps turned all attention away from you.  
"Mom!"  
"Hey!"  
"It's been a _while_ ," Uncle Dean expresses "A long long long while." You kicked your Uncle's shin from under the table, making him flinch "Ow!"  
You stuck your tongue out at him, making Mary roll her eyes.

"I brought beers and burgers." She declared. Mary placed the bags down on the table, smiling at you. You smiled back, thinking she had more to say.  
"Forgiven." Uncle Dean grinned, ripping open the case of beers.

"So, uh, what've you been up to?" Dad asked her, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh you know, chasing vampires, shooting werewolves, melting rugaru brains."  
Your head shot up at the mention and you squinted your eyes at her suspiciously. "What?" Uncle Dean questioned her.

She looked down and suddenly the happy family atmosphere was gone.

Realisation hit you: "You've been working with them...haven't you?" She directy looked at you, guilty eyes and a tired stance. "There's no easy way to say it..."

"I just did." You snapped "You're welcome."

"Y/N..."

"Mom..." Dad sighed "We have a history with them."

"I know, Sam. But what they're doing, it's incredible. We've saved so many lives-"

" _We_? So you're a _we_ now?" Uncle Dean interrogated. The betrayal in his voice was harsh and thick.

You watched as they went back and forth. You knew the most about The British Men Of Letters, they weren't necessarily bad people... It was complicated and you thought you'd finally gotten out.  
Truth was, you did miss parts of it. The Hunting they'd prepared you for was certainly easier and more effective. They'd practically wiped out every Supernatural species in the UK.  
It wasn't all bad...you just wished they hadn't kept your Dad from you for so long. And what they did to Mum... you couldn't just forgive them for that.

"Don't give me the face." Mary folded her arms across her chest at her eldest.  
"What face?"  
" _The_ face."  
"There is no face."  
"That face!" She pointed at your Uncle, her voice loud.

"Mom...we don't trust the Brits." Your Dad trailed off when he spoke, noticing you becoming more and more awkward between the three of them.

"So where does that leave us?" Uncle Dean stood tall.

"Same as always. _Family_. _Please,_ just hear me out."


	14. Chapter 14- Pick a Side

"Please...just hear me out..." Mary begs, her eyes were stern.

You raised an eyebrow at her, not saying anything.

"What they're doing...what _we're_ doing it's better. The British Men Of Letters are...well, loo I'm not blind to who they are and what they've done." She looked at you when she said that.  
"When?" Your Dad asked, clenching his jaw.  
"When...when did you start working with them?"  
"Before the lakehouse...It wasn't Wally who gave me the case, it was them." Mary looked down.  
"Cas nearly died!" Uncle Dean shouted at her.  
"I know..."  
"Another Hunter died." Dad added.  
"I know. I was the one who burned his body, who told his wife... I see him die _every night_."  
"Good."

"I'm playing three decades of catch-up here." Mary argued, turning the subject back to herself.  
"We're not!" Uncle Dean snapped. "We're your sons, you have a granddaughter for Gods sake!"

"I'm not just a Mom. And you are not a child." Mary spoke through gritted teeth.  
"I never was." Uncle Dean changed his tone back to a quieter and calmer voice.

"You've made your choice, _Mary."_ You looked up when he used her real name "The doors there."

With that Uncle Dean stepped out of the room, no doubt to his own.

You stood up with your Dad, both watching as he turned the corner.

"Sam..." Mary whispered.

"You should go."

"Y/N..."

Dad turned to leave, but stopped to see your response, hovering in the doorway.

You gulped, not sure what to say. You didn't trust them at all. Hell, you lived with them, you were raised among them and you still didn't know half of what goes on. But you didn't hate them.  
They weren't fair, kind or honest, but they were good at what they did.

"Please, you know more than any of us about the British Men Of Letters. Am I doing the right thing?" She asked, begging for someone to assure her.

Uncle Dean crept back, standing behind Dad to see what you'd say.

You avoided everyone's gaze "The way they see it," You spoke slowly and quietly "If you're working with em, then you trust em. So you can't turn back now. Don't mess up. Cause I ain't gonna be there to clean the stab wound in your back."

"I'm fed up of this whole peace maker crap!" Uncle Dean's voice made you slow down as you headed towards the main room. "You're always playing the middle, for once just pick a side!"  
He stormed out, almost walking into you. "You're quiet when you move, anyone ever tell you that?"  
You found it hard to know whether or not he was joking, but smiled awkwardly none the less. "I'm outta here." Uncle Dean mumbled, walking away.

"He seems happy." You sarcastically noticed, walking in on your Dad. Dad placed his phone screen-down on the table, cleared his throat and smiled at you. "Hey, Y/N. You okay?"  
"Mmhmm. What're you doing?" You nodded towards his phone.  
"I'm not _texting_ anyone!"  
"You know, it works better if I accuse you first." You smirked.

Dad looked down, sighing. "Mom."

"Eh?"

"I was texting Mom. She uh," He picked his phone up and showed you the screen "She wants to meet. Say's it's urgent."

"Yeah, I got that." You hold your screen up tom showing the exact same text.

He frowned, nodding slowly. "Okay...should we go?"

You sighed "I guess."

Dad pulled the car up, stopping in front of some sort of giant gate where Mary stood the other side. It looked a lot like one of their old temporary base camps they had scattered around the counties back in England.

You got out, sending her a suspicious frown. Mary smiled shyly "Thank you for coming."  
"What's so urgent?" Dad asked, not buying any niceness.  
"Look, Sam, Y/N...I messed up. But this. This is so much bigger than we are. We've got a real shot here."  
"Don't you think I know that." You snapped.  
"Y/N, I don't know what kind of history you have with them. But they're not the same people you grew up with. They want to help."  
"I know. I'm not stupid." You hissed.  
"Just...imagine a world without monsters of demons-" Mary began but you finished it for her. "-or any of those little buggers that go bump in the night. Of a world where no one has to die because of the supernatural. A new world. A better world."

"How do you know what he said?" Mary asked.  
You rolled your eyes "Because he says the same bloody thing every time."

She nodded slowly before retreating to place her hand on the lock. The gate clicked open and she stepped aside "Let me show you."  
As you walked through the camp, you wondered if your hand would still unlock the gate. Maybe it would...maybe it wouldn't...would it even matter?

A little reluctant to show your face, you stayed close to Dad. He noticed you were more clingy than usual, but didn't say anything.  
"Look." Mary held her hand out to the series of monitors, endless screens showing all sorts of things. This was nothing compared to what was at the Chapter House. "You do realise I've seen all this before."You grumbled.  
"I guess it's me showing you what you walked away from." Mary answered back- to your surprise.

"Sam Winchester." Micks voice made you look away, "And Y/N _Winchester-_ Brooks." He smiled, clearly happy to see that you both showed up. You noticed he'd used both surnames.  
"Hows the American hunting life been treating you?" He asked you, clearly wanting to separate you from your Dad.  
"It's different." You shrugged.  
" _Very_ different." Mick agreed.  
"That does't make it bad." You added. In fact, you preferred the way American Hunting worked, it was more fun if nothing else.

"You're just in time for the briefing. Remember how we exterminated all the vampires in the Uk and Ireland?" Mick looked at you again.  
"Yeah."  
"Guess what we're gonna do." He chuckled, leading the way.

You looked at Dad, as if waiting for him to say you could go on after him. Mary went on, Dad looked at you. You shrugged, "Your call."  
Sighing, he put an arm gently on your back and you headed over.

The room wasn't particularly large, but it had a long table running through the center with some computer screens at the front. Each of which had a map on it, numbers and symbols ran along the sides.

Mary sat down,but you and Dad remained standing.

"Everyone, we've got a few new faces." Mick declared.

"This is Pierce, an American Hunter. This is Sam Winchester, Mary's son. And you all know Brooks...Y/N."

Serena and Alton looked at you, both with unreadable expressions. "Back already, are we?" Alton questioned.  
You scowled at him "Still a wimp, are we?"  
"Am not." He stood proudly, you took one stride forward towards him. Immediately he retreated a little.  
"Are to."

"We are not children." Mick sighed "So shut up the pair of ya."

"In the mid western region we mapped out every single location of each of the vampires," Serena gestured towards the screen "Over a period of a few months, we've managed to eliminate all but," She pressed a button and the numbers began to disappear before you all "11."

"Wait, what?" Dad questioned, tilting his head.

"There's a sort of underground chain of Vampires, with one a the very top-"

"The Alpha." Dad filled in, nodding slowly.

"Exactly. We plan to eliminate every last bloodsucker in the entire country. Eventually, America will be vampire-less." Mick explained.

As the briefing continued going into more and more details you couldn't care less about you couldn't help but let your mind wander. You thought you'd finally escaped the dull life that was being part of the Men Of Letters, as a kid there was no freedom. You did whatever they told you to do. You'd finally gotten out and here you were being dragged in again...of all people to be the one to take you back, it was your own family.

You weren't against the British Men Of Letters, but you would be lying if you said you didn't hold some sort of grudge against them. Technically, they killed your Mum...and your sister. But, technically they didn't. There were two different perspectives and at this point you didn't know which was worse.

Too busy staring off into space to notice the briefing was over, Mick broke you form your thoughts. "So, what do you think of our little operation?" He asked, clearly directing the question at your Dad.  
"Serena and Alton are smart...Pierce is...well...pierce." Dad sighed, no doubt thinking a lot more than speaking.  
"Y/N...Anything?" Mick raised an eyebrow. You were amazed he actually wanted to know what you thought.  
You shrugged "There's not much to say. It worked in England...so why can't it work over hear?"

Mick nodded "I'm glad you're as confident in it as I am."  
You stuttered, lost for words in a response. You weren't expecting him to say that, let alone twist your words. He chuckled before leaving you be.

"You okay?" Dad asked, looking down at you.  
"Sure...let's go with that."  
He scoffed "Y/N, I'm serious. If you don't want to be here-"

"Guys!" A worried cry interrupted him, reluctantly dragging your attentions away. Everyone huddled around the screen, watching curiously. Vampires spread out on screen, beginning to surround the buildings.

"We need to go on lockdown." You broke the silence. Everyone sprung into action. Mary grabbed a walkie-talkie and ordered "Stand down. Do not engage." as you ducked out of the room to go and check that the doors were all sealed up. You twisted the handles, waiting for a red light and steamed hiss to sound before moving on to the next.

After checking and double checking that they were all as secure as they could be, you raced back into the room, twisting round corners and heading straight for where the noise was. Inside, your Dad was leaning forward, holding a vampire by his neck.  
"How did they even find us?!" Mick questioned.  
"Calm down, you're panicking." You shushed him, getting a knife and laying it on the table.  
"He told us. Our Father." The Vampire laughed. You frowned, glancing at Dad.  
"The Alpha." Dad declared.  
Before the Vampire could say anything else Mary swung at it with her blade in a scything motion, cleaning cutting through the neck. It fell to the floor, making Alton grimace.

It amazed you how many people had never been trained or accustomed to field-work.

"Where's the avd?" You asked.  
"In the armory. Along with most of our weapons."  
"If we put it through the vents it should take them all out." Mary suggested, following your train of thought.  
"Exactly, let's go get it."

"Will it kill him...will it kill the Alpha?" Mick asked. "Not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but he does seem to be a big issue for us."

"It'll weaken him," Dad piped up "But he won't die from it."

You watched Mick's face as it turned to realisation. Him and Mary shared a look that said they were both thinking the same thing. You frowned.  
"Where is it?" Mary asked.

After a few minutes of confused waiting Mick appears back and places down some sort of case. He unhooked the clips and opened it up, swerving it round on the table slightly to both you and your Dad could see it. "What is it?" You asked curiously, racking your brain to try and think of if you'd ever seen it before.  
"The colt." Dad answered bluntly, lifting it up in his hands delicately. His face was of amazement as he held it out in front of himself like he couldn't quite believe it was tangible and there in front of him. "There are only five things in existence it can't kill."  
"Geez." You mumbled, noticing the empty barrel "Too bad it's out of ammo." You noted before asking "Can we make some?"

"Yeah actually we can." Dad nodded, as if struggling to get rid of a reoccurring thought. Unable to stop it he asked "Where did you get this?"

"I stole it." Mary admitted.

"From Ramiel...that's what he meant when he asked." You realised aloud.

Mary nodded "Yes...I-" But she stopped herself, maybe she knew that there was no getting out of this. You couldn't help but feel betrayed. Cas nearly died, Ramiel offered to leave if someone owned up and yet she didn't? You couldn't have done that if it was you...

"Okay, uh...here's how." Dad began writing down on a piece of paper the instructions on how to make bullets. He thrusted it into Micks hands before picking up one of the weapons laid out on the table.  
"Where's the armory?"

"I'll show you." Mary decided. You grabbed a blade and followed on, Pierce did the same, calling out "I've got your back."  
You sighed, but didn't question it.

Sprinting through the corridors, you came to halt, waiting in anticipation as your Dad reaches for the handle. The light changed from red to green before the door swung open. Immediately, two vampires were clawing at the open space desperately trying to get inside. Dad slammed the door back as far as it would go, holding them back. "Go!" He shouted "I've got em!"

Mary and Pierce nodded, racing off to go the back way. You steadied yourself, gripping the blade in your hand before looking at your Dad. "Open it." You nodded.

He hesitated, but leaped forward trustingly, allowing the pair of bloodsuckers access. You ducked at their oncoming attack, parrying to the right then slicing through their neck. You felt the individual parts of the inside, the vessels, muscles and bones each broken by the blade as it cut through. The head fell to the floor, shortly followed by the body. You then ducked as another came straight for you. Thankfully, Dad had found his feet by then and had your back. He kicked the vampire away from you, allowing both of you time to adjust. Dad then stepped in front of you and sliced the head off.

Heavily breathing, he patted your shoulder lightly before nodding to himself "Okay, lets go."

You both raced towards the armory, still highly aware how time was slipping away. "Dad!" You called, almost running into Mary's collapsed body.  
You knelt down next to her, holding her up a little.  
"Y/N?" He turned the corner, lowering his knife at the sight. "Mom!"

"Y/N...?...Sam...?" Mary groaned, her eyes blinking awake.

"What happened?" You asked, glancing behind yourself in case of another unexpected attack. "Pierce...he...we should go." Mary heaved herself up onto her feet, staring at the floor You followed her eye-line, falling upon the broken up avd. "Shit." You cursed "What do we do now?"  
"One problem at a time." Dad nodded, making sure he kept calm for your sake "We deal with the Alpha first."  
"But-"  
"Mick's making some bullets, we just have to tr-" Dad stopped himself.  
"Trust him?" You offered, hoping your dislike for the phrase was evident in your expression.  
"Yeah. Let's go with that." He offered a tight smile.

You crept into the room where the Alpha vampire was talking proudly. Serena was on the floor, dead eyes staring up at the ceiling, speckles of blood reflecting the light. You winced a little at the sight, you'd always liked Serena. She had guts.  
Dad held the Colt up, making himself and thus you and Mary known to the Alpha.

"Sam Winchester." He chuckled. His voice was deep and disconcerting. He had a large black trench coat over his casual-smart dress sense. His skin was dark, his eyes darker and his hands had long red nails where he could drain his victims. You grimaced at the sight, having never seen an Alpha of a species before. Maybe he liked keeping himself to himself. Who could blame him?

"You know there are only five things in existence that thing can't kill, I'm one of them." He declared. You watched, was that true? Surely Dad would have known...  
"If that were true I'd already be dead." Dad countered. You only hoped he was right.

"I have many _many_ children," The Alpha continued, pretending to ignore your Dad "What's one or two here and there."

"Exactly." Dad agreed, You watched, hoping your Fathers ability to manipulate was as promising as it sounded.  
"Let my daughter, my Mom and myself go. Then things can go back to the way they should be. Cops and Robbers, Hunters and Vampires a _fair_ fight!"  
Dad sounded so confident in his lie you almost believed it to.  
"And the Brits?"  
"Have them." Dad snarled.

"You bastard!" Mick had obviously caught on and "attacked" your Dad.  
You watched, impressed how smoothly it went. As Mick launched himself at your Father, his hand moved so Dad took hold of the bullet. Dad twisted his body, loading the gun away from the Alpha's line of sight and threw Mick off.  
He then turned back and aimed the gun once more.

The Alpha chuckled- oblivious. "You and I both know that gun isn't loaded Sam."

Dad smirked "Isn't it?"

The Alpha twitched, as if going back in time and realising what had just happened. "No..." He mumbled, still coming to terms with his possible end. His eyes widened, and, as if coming to terms with his end his whole stance relaxed: "Clever. _Clever_ boy." He smiled.

A shot rang out through the halls: perfect aim. Straight through the alphas forehead. His body shook when waves of electricity surged through his body, jolting him to death. He collapsed- dead.

"Back later, huh?" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.  
"Getting a drink, huh?" Sam remarked, holding back a chuckle.

"When I thought something might have happened to you, I came running...nothing else really matters..." Uncle Dean turned to face his Mother. "Mom...it's not your job to make me lunch or kiss me goodnight and I get that." Dean turned to look at his Mum "We're adults. And you can make your own choices or your own decisions. I don't have to like em. I guess I've just gotta get used to that. Okay?"

"Yeah." Mary smiled, proud of her boys.

The clanging of chains, made the three Winchesters turn around to see Mr Ketch as he hauled Pierce away. "Where are you taking him?" Sam asked.

"We have a way of dealing with Hunters who go rogue, they aren't pleasant. Are they Y/N?"  
You glanced up at the sound of your name, having only just arrived at the scene. You were busy putting some weapons back in the armory.  
"Eh?" You scrunched up your face.  
"The way in which we treat our rebellious Hunters. ie, your _Mother_." Mr K said before leaving. You scowled at him even though he wasn't looking. _'Great'_ You thought _'that's another awkward topic to bring up later.'_

You walked over to your family, purposely avoiding their confused faces. "We going or what?" You asked, looking up,

"Uh, one moment." Dad put a finger up and made his way over to Mick. You watched, turning back round to Uncle Dean and Mary. "Pie?" You asked Uncle Dean, making him grin and hopefully forget about awkward questions in the process.  
Nodding, his eyes lit up "Pie."

"What happened to Y/N's Mom and sister?" Sam asked, looking Mick directly in the eye. He kept his voice low, aware you could hear if they spoke any louder.  
Mick whistled "That's a biggie. Pick one."  
"Her Mom."  
"Rebecca? Like Ketch said, she went rogue."  
"Why? How?"  
"Look, it's not my place to say what happened to Becky," Sam noted the use of "Becky" but didn't say anything "Ask Y/N."  
"Okay...and Max? Her twin sister right?"  
"So she told you, huh?" Mick raised an eyebrow "Y/N's had it rough. But she's a toughie."  
"What happened to _my Daughter?_ " Sam asked sternly. The fact that Sam reminded Mick how Max was in fact his daughter changed something slightly in Mick's mind. "If you're so bleeding curious why don't you ask your other one?!" Mick snapped, making Y/N turn to look. Thankfully, she didn't watch for long before going back to whatever conversation she was having.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you didn't...kill her for no good reason...either of them." Sam was struggling to talk about it. This was technically his family. Even if it never felt like it.  
"They didn't."  
" _They_?" Sam echoed.  
"Well I didn't do it, did I?" Mick sighed.  
"If I ask Y/N, she won't tell me that you straight out killed her? There had to be a reason."  
"There was. For both cases. A perfectly good reason. Sam. Ask her."

Sam thought about it for a while, running through the ideas in his head. Weighing ups and downs on imaginary scales before settling with his conclusion. He took in a deep breath and said it before he could stop himself.

"I'm in." Sam nodded slowly.  
"Sorry?" Mick frowned, surprised to hear it after such a conversation.  
"Tonight was bad, don't get me wrong. But the Alpha Vampire is dead. You're changing the world and I wanna be a part of it."  
"And your brother?"  
"Give me some time..." Sam paused, watching as Y/N laughed with her Uncle. He felt a shimmer of guilt try and surface. "Aren't you gonna ask about Y/N?"


	15. Chapter 15- Ramsey

The boom of the Bunker door followed by the footsteps on the stairs down made you lose your train of thought. Despite your headphones in, you still managed to hear the echo in the halls of the building. You took an earbud out and looked up from your laptop.  
The moment your Dad and Uncle walked in the room the smell hit you. You grimaced.

"Hey, kid." Uncle Dean greeted, heading for the chair opposite you.  
"If you sit down I might actually kill you." You warned, your eyes flickering between the chair and his confused face.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You reek of...I don't even wanna know. It's minging, so take a shower and then you can sit down." You ordered.

Dad chuckled, "Hello to you too."  
Thankfully, he was at least dressed in what appeared to be clean clothes and had very few traces of monster on him. Whereas Uncle Dean was plastered in blood, flesh and other substances you weren't going to jump at the chance to find out what they were.

Uncle Dean, still unsure of what to say, gave you a funny look. You smirked, looking back over to your Dad who'd just gotten a notification on his phone. "Found another case." He declared.  
"That was fast." Uncle Dean huffed. ' _Too fast'_ You thought to yourself, but said nothing.

"Yeah I got a series of alga-rhythms to go through a filter of newspapers and-" He stopped, noticing Uncle Dean's blank face before sighing "The computer told me."

"Man, monsters _and_ porn. Is there anything they can't do?"  
"I'm sure they'd have how to wash yourself on there. Try wikihow." You sassed, still very aware of the stench.  
"Y/N's right, you've got pieces of ghouls and wraiths stuck on you...I think there's some siren in your hair." Dad's face scrunched up in disgust when Uncle Dean flicked it away from himself.  
"I've got babywipes in the car-"  
You shared a look with your Dad.

"-I'll go take a shower."

You watched as he ambled down the stairs, finally cleaning himself up. When you looked over at your Dad you can't help but laugh.  
"You know, I think he's kinda scared of you?" Dad chuckled.  
"Hopefully." You giggled.  
"You coming on the Hunt?" He asked, perching on the table.  
You glance at the floor for a second "Yeah...why not."

"So," Uncle Dean began explaining before him or his brother had properly gotten back into the Impala. "The survivor seems to think she was attacked by an _invisible wolf_."  
"Like uh..." You racked your brain "A hellhound?"  
"Exactly."  
"We _think_ so." Dad butted in, making sure nothing was set in stone.

"So the guy made the deal right?" You asked. You locked your phone and slid it into your pocket, turning your attention fully on the front seats.  
"Yep."  
"So why did it attack the girl?"  
"We don't know..."

You sat back and thought through the information,, mapping out the ideas in your head. "So," You began, grabbing their attentions "your plan to retrieve any useful information from her is to lie to her?" You tilted your head, hoping the fact that you'd outlined the plan made it seem as bad as it was. Uncle Dean nodded slowly, his face unconvinced.  
"It's better for her, it'll help her sleep at night." Dad protested.  
You shrugged "No offence...but it wouldn't for me. People want closure."  
" _Thank you_! That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Uncle Dean agreed, his head turning slightly to face you, but his eyes remaining on the road.  
"We're trying this. End of." Dad huffed.  
"Well...Good luck." You shook your head with disbelief, watching as you pulled up outside the survivor- Gwen's place.

By far the worst part about not being able to convincingly disguise yourself as a FBI agent was the waiting around. You were patient, so the actual process itself was bearable, it was the not knowing everything. Every single time your Dad would briefly run through what happened and you'd know full well it wasn't the half of it.  
You threw your head back, staring up at the ceiling of the car. It wasn't very interesting, but it was a change from the steering wheel. That was when your phone buzzed, saving you from your thoughts.  
You glanced down, watching it move slightly as it vibrated on the empty seat beside you. "MICK"  
You sighed. What could he possibly want?

"Yeah?" You mumbled, holding it up to your ear.  
"It was good to see you." He began, making you cringe from his small-talk attempt.  
"Mick," You broke him from his words before he started ranting more nonsense "What do you want?"

"Your Dad," He began, pausing to see if that had gotten your attention. Annoyingly- it had. "Was asking about your Mum...and Max."  
"...okay?" You decided to bite.  
"He seemed to have it in his head that the British Men Of Letters killed em for no good reason."  
You stayed silent.  
"Something tells me you haven't told your Dad the full story."  
Still, you said nothing.  
"Are you _trying_ to make us look bad?" If anything, Mick sounded more offended than angry.  
"I'm _trying,"_ You paused "I'm trying to not make Mum look bad...or Max."  
"You won't." His voice went surprisingly softer. "Becky went rogue."  
You twitched a little at the use of "Becky".  
"I _know_." You snapped.  
"And Max...well you know that too." He sighed, perhaps empathising for once.

"Yeah I do. So what's your point?" You were losing the will to live with how vague people were being.  
"If the possibility of working with us again, as part of the American Hunters became more than just a possibility..would you be willing?"

You paused...would you?

You wouldn't outright say no. But you also wouldn't be keen on saying yes...What would your Dad think if you suddenly wanted to work with them...what about Uncle Dean? You saw how they reacted to Mary's alliance with them and that didn't exactly go swimmingly...

"Y/N...you still there, love?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"Yeah I'm here..."  
"Well? Would you be up for it?"  
"I don't know...it depends on Dad...and Uncle Dean...I can't just keep switching sides that's not fair on anyone."  
"Well, speaking of your Dad-" Mick sounded like he had a lot to say,but you barely had time to take in his words when you noticed your Dad and Uncle exiting the house.  
"Gotta go." You quickly spoke into the microphone before hanging up. Whatever he had to say could wait, there was no way you were getting into another awkward conversation.

They opened the doors to Baby, looking defeated. "How did it go?" You asked, double checking that you'd hung up.  
"How do you think?" Uncle Dean raised an eyebrow,  
"At least we tried, it could have gone worse." Your Dad was trying his best to find a silver lining, which was sweet in it's own strange way.  
"So uh..." You looked out of the window, noticing Gwen, the girl who's survived, by the window of the house "now what?"

If someone had a plan of what to do it wasn't needed as a cry for help erupted. Sharing a look of worry, the three of you sprang into action. You grabbed your handgun and sprinted after Dad and Uncle Dean.  
Gwen's screams of fright grew louder as you turned the corner, aiming your guns up. You and Uncle Dean took aim and fired in the direction of the growling. A yelp sounded, followed by the nearest window smashing. It must have legged it.

Everyone sat down, it wasn't awkward necessarily...just a little strange. "Okay...what the hell is going on." Gwen asked. She had every right to.  
You looked between your Dad and Uncle, who spoke up "That was a hell hound."  
"A what?"  
"It's a giant dog hound thing from hell."  
"I'm um..." She ran a hand through her hair "Guessing you guys aren't cops." You could tell she was aiming that one at you.  
"No..."Dad shook his head "My name's Sam, that's my brother Dean and this is my daughter Y/N. We hunt monsters."  
"So wy did you tell me Marcus got killed by a bear?" Gwen interrogated.  
"His idea." You and Uncle Dean say at the same time, making you smile a little. "'Supposed to make you feel better."

Dad rolled his eyes, he clearly still thought he was right. Then he adjusted his position to face Gwen, "Hellhounds will only come after people if they've sold their soul...have you-?"  
"No!"  
"Would Marcus have?" You asked, trying to cover all the possibilities.  
"No! Never..."  
"Are there any other reasons?" You asked, turning to look at your Dad. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes in thought.  
Gwen wasn't lying as far as you could tell so you were lost for ideas. "Well we all know one person we could ask." Uncle Dean said reluctantly.  
You realised where he was going with this- Crowley. The King Of Hell.  
Marvelous.

He took out his phone and held it to his ear: "Yeah yeah look I get that you're still upset...It was Gavin's call...we've got a situation...hellhounds! Crowley, one of your mutts is going after people who haven't made a deal..."  
You watched them go back and forth, trying your best to fill in the gaps as you only heard Uncle Dean's half of the conversation.

The King of Hell himself appeared, both him and your Uncle still with their phones in their hands. He hung up, taking in his surroundings briefly. "You miss me?"

"Not really." You mumbled, making him frown.

After explaining your case he leant his head back before sighing. "This isn't _a_ Hellhound this is _the_ Hellhound."  
"Which means?" Dad pressed, leaning forward in his chair.  
"After God said let there be light he also made other creatures...inluding Hellhounds. They were too vicious however, so he planned to have them all put down. Until our favourite fallen Angel rescued one. A pregnant bitch names Ramsey."  
"And you can't control her." You deducted, noticing his face become slightly more stressed as he went.  
"No one can, Mouse. Only Lucifer."  
You raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Gwen looked shocked "As in _the_ Lucifer?"  
"Yeah, but he's locked in a cage." Uncle Dean explained briefly, no doubt creating more questions. "Oh..." She tilted her head "Good."  
"So," Uncle Dean nodded "Why's this Ramsey after Gwen?"

"You tell me."

Everyone turned to look at Gwen who sunk in her chair, trying her best to think back with such pressure. "Uhm...Well...I did uh, hit it with an axe when it attacked us."  
You smirked a little, liking the idea of a Hellhound being hit round the face with an axe.

"Well then. We kill Ramsey or she eats her." Crowley nodded to Gwen "Fun."

You shared a look with your Dad, both thinking the same thing no doubt. "We?"  
"I have a reputation to keep, Moose. It's no good people thinking I'm not in control. Besides, that bitches head on my wall would look rather fetching."

"Well Hellhounds are invisible..." Uncle Dean began to explain while he took out the correct equipment from the boot "Unless you wear a pair of these" he held up a pair of glasses "made with holy fire. Or unless you've sold your soul and one is coming after you."

"Me and Crowley are gonna go see if we can catch up to this thing. You stay with Sam and you'll be safe."  
"Okay." Gwen nodded and got in to the shotgun seat.  
"You staying, kiddo?" Uncle Dean asked.  
"Yeah why not." You shrugged, aware you didn't have any glasses. But hey, what could possibly go wrong, right?

"Take care of her."  
"Of course, Dean. Look, even if Ramsey manages to-"  
"You're talking about the car aren't you?" You broke the conversation.  
"Of course you are." Dad shook his head.  
"Just imagine she's uh, a beautiful woman."  
"Oh God."  
"A beautiful, _beautiful_ woman."  
"Stop."

"Shut up." Uncle Dean was beginning to lose his temper at Crowley, who repeated what he said in a deep American accent: "Shut up."  
"I mean it."  
"I mean it."

"Oi!" You scare the pair of them into silence "Shut it."

"Yes, _Mother."_ Crowley joked.  
"Do I look like a Scottish redhead to you?" You snapped, making him smirk slightly.  
"Who knew you'd be hunting with us, huh Crowley?" Uncle Dean asked, enjoying how superior he felt.  
"I'm maintaining my reputation."  
"You even saved Cas." Uncle Dean pointed out.  
"Only to stop the three of you moping about like old school girls."

"Maybe we've rubbed off on you."

"Or perhaps _I've_ rubbed off on _you_."

"Hold on, this way." Uncle Dean gestured for you to follow.

You held a torch up, becoming aware of your blade in your back pocket. Just in case you needed it. You follow on, watching the torch light expose the sawdust as it floated about innocently. The beam followed a trail of tracks and dried blood until falling upon a body. The corpse was a few days old, he had rivers of dried blood branching into streams as they traced his bones. His skin and clothes were ripped to shreds where the claws and teeth had attacked him.  
You grimaced "So she dragged him back to her..." You tried to think of the right word " _den_?"  
"Looks like it. But she's not here now."  
"Maybe she's gone for more...food? Do Hellhounds even eat..." You trailed off, glancing around as though it would help you decide what to do next.

Staring down in horror at his car, Uncle Dean threw his hands up in the air with frustration "This is why you don't drive!"  
You rolled your eyes.  
"So...it's over?" Gwen seemed uncertain. She'd been through a lot.  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you." She smiled. To everyone's surprise and to Crowley's disgust she hugged him tightly. You stifled a laugh at his face, watching him try not to squirm in her arms.

"Must be going." Crowley cleared his throat when she let go.

"Crowley, wait a second!" Dad put his hand up, stopping Crowley in his tracks.  
"Thank you."

You follow your family down the steps of the Bunker, your backpack feeling more heavier now than it wasn't before. Still, you didn't say anything. Dean picked up his buzzing phone "Cas, what's up?"  
"I've got a lead on Kelly. She's with Daegon, Prince Of Hell."  
"What do we know about him?"  
"Actually it's a her. And not much...only rumours and whispers."  
"Okay well let us know if you find anything."  
"Of course."

You slid your backpack off your shoulders and put it on the floor, stretching slightly and sighing. Dad's phone then went.  
"Your computer talking to you again?" Uncle Dean chuckled. Smiling a little at the comment, you were more concerned about Dad's expression.  
"No it's uh...Mick Davis."  
Immediately you looked up. Why would he be calling your Dad? Was it the same reason he called you? Was he just feeding lies to the pair of you?

"Listen, Dean...Y/N...I don't have some computer programme feeding me cases. Every job for the last 2 weeks have all come from the British Men Of Letters."

You didn't know what to say. Is that why Mick had called you? Was he planning on telling you about this? Does this mean your Dad would be okay with everyone working together...would _you_ be okay with that?

"Dean, I know you hate them and Y/N I know you've got a past with them-"

"No, Sammy. _We_ hate them."

"They're saving people!"

"They killed your daughter!" Uncle Dean shouted, reminding you more than your Dad.

"Well...Mick said they had a very good reason...Y/N I knpw you find it hard to talk about but-"  
"They did have a good reason. It just wasn't their place to do it. So stop talking about it." You warned, glaring at the pair of them. You didn't care what they thought, you were too angry having to constantly be reminded about your sister, let alone your Mum.

"I shouldn't have lied...I'm sorry." Dad calmed down, his voice back to a more softer tone.  
"Okay." Uncle Dean nodded.  
"Okay?" Dad echoed.  
"Do I like it? No. Do I _trust_ them? Hell no. But we work with people we don't trust all the time. So I'll bite, but the _second_ something feels off. We bail."  
"Of course." Dad nods.

Two heads turn to face you, both expecting you to provide some sort of input no doubt. You didn't know how to feel. You were obviously upset that your own Father had lied to you...but hadn't you lied to him? You weren't sure whether or not to mention those voice mails...

You shrugged "Your call. I feel like Mary already knows more about them than I ever did so I'm not as useful as you probably think I am. Just well trained. They don't tell you anything and yet they manage to _teach_ you everything."

"So you're okay with this?" Your Dad asked, his eyebrows knitted together between his worried eyes.

"I guess I have to be."  
"Are you, though?" He pressed.

Dad's phone went again, he reached into his pocket and looked down at the screen. "It's Mick."

Uncle Dean composed himself. He nodded slowly, still trying to come to terms with how his brother had been lying to him "Well?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing at you for a second "Aren't you going to pick it up?"


	16. Chapter 16- Wayward Daughters

Perched on the table, your legs swinging underneath you shared a bored look with Uncle Dean as he paced the room. Your Dad had his arms folded, but hadn't given up yet. You knew Mick would come, he'd never turn his nose up at a meeting with the Winchesters- you could only dream.

"That's it I'm waiting in the car-" Uncle Dean declared, readying himself to leave. Only, Dad stopped him. "Wait, come on-"

"No. Okay I didn't sign up for this reporting for duty crap!"

"Just wait." You sighed, not bothering to deal with any conflict.  
"Sorry I'm late." Mick's voice made Uncle Dean turn round, shooting him a frown. "My report ran over. Everything's been a bit hectic till uh...well," he glanced down at the blood stain "Well. Best not to dwell."  
"Must be so hard for you." You rolled your eyes.

"Okay, enough. What's the deal?" Dad silenced the argument before i escalated any further.

"Case in Wisconsin. Looked like an animal attack. The girl's in the hospital, but her brother lost his heart. We recon it's a werewolf."  
"That left a survivor?" You raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe it got scared before it could finish the job?" Uncle Dean suggested. Mick shook his head doubtfully "Perhaps but it usually takes more than just a fright to put a werewolf off it's meal."  
"The hell do you know that?" Uncle Dean scoffed.  
"I studied them at Kendrick's."  
"Kendrick's?" Dad echoed.

"It's where British Hunters train. Kinda like Hogwarts." You explained.  
"Cool."  
"Not cool." You countered.

"The case sounds easy enough." Uncle Dean shrugged, ignoring any more points to be made.  
"Then you won't mind if I tag a long?" Mick tilted his head, aware he'd get some serious reactions out of that statement. You snorted, "Nice one, mate."

"Mick, hunting isn't really what you're suited for..." Dad was trying to be a little more nicer about it than you had been. "There was a reason Mum never taught you." You smirked- no doubt offending him in the process.

"I'm a fast learner." He remarked "Our team were thinkers. We need to be ready for whatever happens next.

"One moment." Uncle Dean threw his head back, gesturing for you and Dad to have a "talk" about it. When you were outside he rolled his eyes "No way this is happening."  
"Dean, these people have some serious knowledge."  
"I have that same knowledge, though!" You protested.  
"Y/N's right. Besides, you can't learn this crap in a book. You put on a flannel, you pick up a gun and you go out there and you get good fast or you get dead faster."  
"He might come in handy."  
"What if he get's himself killed?"  
"I heard that." Mick appeared at his side, making Uncle Dean back away a little from him: "Good."

Unfortunately, Mick was in the back of the Impala next to you so you sat on one side, staring at your phone screen. To add to the excitement, Mick had one of his stupid podcasts playing. Sure, you liked interesting facts, but this was just torture. " _Had_ to listen to one of his podcasts?" Uncle Dean frowned at his brother. Mick paused it, not wanting to miss anything.  
"It's educational. Besides, I've been wanting to listen to this one." Dad sighed.  
"And there I was beginning to think you weren't so bad." You rolled your eyes, getting a smile from your Uncle.

After they continued to argue over hunting, you took a headphone out and decided to see if it was worth getting into. "I'd take a handful of silver bullets any day over that crap!"  
"That crap, meant that the last werewolf seen in England was in the 20s." Mick sassed. You mimicked Mr K's posh accent "The last serious werewolf case in the United Kingdom was in 1923. I can't believe you listen to him."  
"Thank you for that, Ketch." Mick rolled his eyes.  
"Any time, Davis." You sassed.

"Were they all evil?" Dad asked, going back to the werewolves.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Well not all werewolves are. We had a friend who was bitten, but he learnt to control it. Alongside lots of others."  
"Werewolf's are natural born killers. Monster's don't just stop becoming monsters."  
"Mick-" You wanted to stop him, but he kept going.  
"They live to kill!"  
"Not everything's in black and white you know." You sighed.

Mick might have ignored you. Or perhaps he didn't care: "Turn here."

After flicking through endless lore books on all sorts of mythology, Dad, Uncle Dean and Mick arrived back from the hospital. They'd gone for more information, but it felt like they'd gone for a holiday at the speed they were taking things. They got in and began to explain what had happened.  
"She wasn't bitten?" You were surprised to hear that "You sure?"  
"Positive." Mick didn't look at you when he spoke.  
"So now what?"  
"Well. You remember Jody?" Dad turned in his seat a little to face you.  
"The Sheriff Hunter?"  
"That's her. She has two uh...adopted daughters. One of them, Claire Novak, is here working on the case. She's gotta be about your age actually."  
"Novak?" You repeated it, you could have sworn you'd heard that name somewhere before. "Isn't that...Cas' vessel's name?"  
"Yeah..." Uncle Dean nodded "How did you know that?"  
"He told me." You shrugged.

Not that you'd admit it, you were excited to meet another Hunter your age. You just hoped she wasn't a jerk...but, if Jody brought her up how bad could she be?

You sat down next to Dad on the sofa, Dean sitting the other side of you. Opposite was who must have been Claire. She had long blonde hair and the sort of eyes that changed from blue to green. She wore a jacket like yours, only it was green. She had the Hunter look for sure. Her head tilted and eyes furrowed in your direction "Who are you?" She asked.

"Y/N." You answered, not sure what else to say.  
"Claire, this is my daughter." Dad explained. Her eyes widened and she smiled a little "Daughter?"  
"Sup." You nodded.  
"Your accent...British, right?"  
"Which one?" You rolled your eyes.  
"There's more than one?"  
"Yeah-lots."  
"Oh...sorry."  
You smiled "That's cool."

"You hunt?" She asked, obviously curious.  
"Duh." You smirked, making her smile.

"Beers all round." Mick appeared, placing beers down on the table. "Who are _you_?" Claire was now even more confused.  
"Mick Davis. British Men Of Letters." Mick took her hand, shaking hers and his at the same time.  
"Long story." Dean sighed.  
" _Long_ story." You agreed.

You and Claire both reached for a beer when Dad and Uncle Dean stopped you. "No." They both said, dragging the bottles away from your grasp. You both shared a look before sitting back.

"Either way. That _alibi..._ massive lie." Claire continued.  
"Hayden's Mom said the same thing." Dad nodded. "Where was she?"  
"Local dive bar. Eating trash...anyway she was on a date. But the guy was a total douche-bag. Motorcycle, weird-ass hair, snarky... _grabby_."  
"Grabby?" Uncle Dean echoed, he did not like the sound of that.  
"I'm a big girl," Claire assured him "I handled it."

"Better call it a night." Mick rose, having barely been seated for a minute.  
"It's 5:30." You frowned.  
"My reports due in at six sharp. Nice meeting you."

You watched him go, becoming more and more suspicious but it was too ealy to say anything. "So..." Claire spoke up "Your foreign exchange student it totally lame."  
"Which one?" Uncle Dean joked. You hit his side, making him almost drop his beer. "Ow!"

" _Anyway,"_ Dad cleared his throat "Why aren't you with Jody?"  
"She's busy with Sheriff stuff. Said to call if anything came up."  
'Sheriff stuff' sounded incredibly vague to you.

You watched in fascination as Claire dressed herself up to look twice her age. "Why do you keep staring at me?"  
"How?" You asked in amazement.  
"It's so I pass as FBI. Why what do you usually do?"  
"Wait in the car..." You admitted, realising how pathetic that sounded.  
"That sucks." She chuckled "Come here, I'll show you."

The Hospital was pretty big with endless corridors and hallways, but you found your way to the right room. Last night Hayden, who was in the hospital before, had died."  
"Any idea what happened to her?"  
"The autopsy isn't till tomorrow...it's hard to tell. Perhaps a heart attack."  
"At her age?" You asked, well aware she was probably similar age to you.  
"Well...yeah that's what's weird. Also, when we first found her she had gashes all along her arms. Now..." The Doctor pulled back the sheets to reveal her bare arms. There was no sign of any sort of wounds.

"Excuse me." The Doctor left the room, leaving you all to ponder over the case.  
"What the hell?" Claire started off with the same words that had been running through your mind since you'd arrived.  
"What if she...turned?" Dad suggested.  
"I guess that would explain how she healed...but then how did she die? And you said she wasn't bitten." You pointed at Mick who stuttered for words.  
"Not that I saw."

"None of this is making any sense." Uncle Dean shook his head.

"But if she did turn then that means the werewolf wanted her turned." Mick suggested. "So it'd have to be friends...family..."  
"Someone from the bar." Claire finished.

"Okay, Sam, you and Claire go talk to the girl she was supposed to be crashing with. Me and Mick'll hit the bar. Y/N, pick a side."  
You rolled your eyes and followed on after your Dad.

Claire grabbed her headphones from the back of the car before putting her hand on the door handle. "Okay, so you wait here." She ordered your Dad, making you chuckle.  
"What?"  
"You really think she's gonna want to talk to some old _skeezer_...or _us_."  
"She's got a point, Dad."You patted his shoulder before spelling aloud "B r b."

After getting the information you needed from her friend you headed back out, only you paused in the doorway. "You coming?" Claire raised an eyebrow, turning round.  
"I will be. Just need to uh...make a phone call." You said, heading round the back.  
"Okay."

You hovered over the caller ID before pressing "call". It rang for quite some time, reaching the point where you almost didn't think they were going to pick up.  
"Y/N? What're you doing?" He answered.  
"You called me yesterday," You began "Why do you keep calling me?"  
"I can't say it to your face..your Dad might overhear me and then that'll just spark even more questions."  
"So what if he does hear you? All you do is say dumb stuff." You sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I should never have intruded on your family." He sighed.  
"You keep saying that. In every damn voice mail you've left." You snapped. "I'm fed up. Just say it to me. It's ridiculous! We see each other every other bloody day and you ignore me. But the moment you're not near me you call up to say sorry for everything!"  
"You're right...I'm not as brave as you."  
"I swear to God the next time you call me I'm going find you and throw your phone off a cliff. Stop it. Stop leaving voicemails I never listen to and stop apologising. I don't care anymore."  
"Y/N..."  
"Mick. Grow up."

You hung up. Fed up of Mick calling you. So what if he had things to say? If they were that important he'd say them to your face. He'd left those messages a few months back...he kept apologising and you'd had enough.  
When you turned the corner you were greeted with the sight of Claire walking off in a huff from your Dad. Oh boy.  
"What did you say?" You asked, looking impressed he'd managed to piss her off that quickly.  
"Jody thinks she's looking at colleges." Dad sighed.  
"And?" You shrugged, earning a shocked look.  
"And?!"  
"Yeah. If she wants to hunt she wants to hunt. She's not stupid."  
"I know. It's just not as simple as that."  
"It should be." You sighed.

You were about to add to your point when you noticed he wasn't fully convinced, but froze when a cry of pain erupted from the nearby woodlands. After worriedly glancing at your Dad, the pair of you leapt into action.

You raced down towards the noise, fiddling with the inside of your jacket t grab your knife from the pocket. Only, when you reached the incident there was no obvious threat. "Claire!" Dad shouted, kneeling down beside her and clutching her close to him. She was still just coming out from an unconscious state, her eyes blinking into reality. You knelt down in front of her and examined her for wounds. Your eyes landed on her shoulder. The army-green jacket had a rip where the rims of the tear where dyed crimson. Blood was pouring from the scratch...no... _bite_

"Dad..." You managed, trying not to make it anymore painful for her. Dad glanced down to where you were looking and his face fell. "Oh God..."

"How long do I have?" Claire's shaken voice filled the tense air.  
"Sometimes it takes a full moon and sometimes it just takes time." Dad answered.  
"Can I help?" Mick asked.  
"Stay out!" Uncle Dean snapped.  
"I understand you're angry-"  
Dad didn't let him finish "Listen. You killed a kid. We're not angry we're done!"  
Mick turned his helpless eyes to you and you glared back "Don't look at me I'm not helping you." You spat, drawing your attention back to Claire. You sat down next to her and peeled the bandage back a little, examining her wound like you could help.

It had worsened considerably more since you'd last seen it. Now a deep red with swelling purples surrounding the teeth marks. You stuck it back over, patting her back gently.  
"Listen to me," Uncle Dean knelt down in front of her and clasped hold of her hand. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you can live with this." He assured her.  
Claire shook her head, "No...not me."  
"All you have to do is lock yourself up a couple nights a month. Other than that you'll be just you." He carried on, ignoring her protests.  
"Dean listen to me!" She cried, making him stop "I can barely keep it together on a good day. I don't want to hurt Jody...or Alex...I'd rather die."

You watched her eyes glisten with tears as she spoke, her hands shaking a little. You understood her completely, if you ever reached that a point in your life you know which route you'd take.

"Mick...there's an experiment...it says here one out of nine subjects were cured." Dad read over your shoulder.  
"That experiment was on mice. It doesn't work." Mick sighed, but when he saw Uncle Dean's stern glare he explained "We experimented with the blood of some werewolves."  
"You can reverse the early stages in _rodents_." You piped up "Not humans."  
"How do you know?" Uncle Dean snapped, angry you were so against the idea.  
"Because we tested on a human once." Mick answered for you.  
"And?" Dad pushed, his eyebrows raising expectantly.  
"She died in agony." You whispered, not looking anyone on the eye.

Claire hadn't given up, it seemed: "Second time lucky?"  
"No." Uncle Dean stated "You don't get a vote in this."  
"It's my life." Claire protested "I get all the votes."  
"Sam...Y/N...wanna back me up here?"  
"It's her life." Dad agreed.  
"Don't, Claire." You sided with Uncle Dean, not wanting Claire to die the same way the last one did.  
She glared at you "Why should you get a say and not me?"  
"Because I've seen what happens." You argued, trying not to shout at her.  
"That was one time." She scoffed.  
" _Please."_ You were out of reasons "You can't."

"Watch me."

"Okay...what do we need?" Uncle Dean changed his tune, having decided.  
You stared at him in shock, feeling very much in a corner. Mick hesitated "Uh...blood from the werewolf that bit her."  
"Okay, me and Sam'll go. Y/N, you stay here and make sure he doesn't kill again." Uncle Dean pointed at Mick.  
You nodded reluctantly, you couldn't believe they were actually going along with this. When the door closed you slumped back in the chair, lost for words and to tired to say anything if you knew what to say.

After a few minutes of silence Claire spoke up- "Why are you so against this idea?"  
"Like I said, I've seen it happen. It didn't end well. Not for anyone." You sighed, sharing a worried glance with Mick. Then, you got angry. "Why did you tell them. If you'd have kept your stupid mouth shut none of this would have happened!" You shouted at him.  
"I-I didn't mean..."  
"Shut up! I'm fed up with you and your-" Your rant was broken by Claire hissing of pain, she stumbled over some furniture as she tried to turn in the mirror to see her bite-mark.  
You held your tongue, forcing yourself into silence so she didn't feel anymore stressed. "This is your fault." You murmured before helping Claire.

"It burns!" She managed through her deep breaths. The three of you watched as her wounds began to heal- she was beginning to turn.  
"Claire, we need to tie you up so you don't hurt anyone and so we don't have to hurt you, okay?" You said calmly.

She ignored you and reached for the gun, Mick grabbed it in the nick of time and held it out in front of himself. "Please, you don't understand." Claire hissed through the pain "It's happening. Give it to me!"  
"No."  
You froze. You didn't know what to do anymore. Death by a bullet would be less painful than what was to come...but what if she was right? What if it _did_ work? "Then you do it!" She begged. Her desperate eyes then fell on your gun in your pocket "Or you! If you want me dead so bad!"  
"That's not what I want...Mick put the gun down." You ordered him.  
"I know a man that would shoot you right now without second thought. Every instinct I have tells me to do the same...but my instincts haven't been so grand of lately..." You listened curiously as Mick explained "So sit down. I'm not gonna shoot you."  
You offered your hand as she stumbled towards the sofa, helping her sit down. She didn't let go.

"With any luck, when you wake up this will all be over." Mick trid to reassure her as he put everything together ready to restrain her.  
"If I wake up." Claire corrected.

A loud crash tore your attention away from her as a man with a skull mask opened up the doors. "Stay back!" Mick shouted. He attempted to shoot the man with his pistol, but the man was much quicker. He dodged and slammed his fist into Mick's head, making him unconscious. You and Claire shared a worried look, she smashed a vase onto his head, but it didn't seem to phase him. You reached for your gun yet realised halfway that this must be a werewolf. Bullets meant nothing and you were out of silver. That hesitation was your mistake, a heavy object smashed into the side of your head and you were out cold.

"Claire!" A familiar shout dragged you into reality. "...Y/N!"  
You felt two strong arms haul you up off the floor, forcing you to look into their eyes. "Dad.." You groaned, feeling the dried blood on the side of your head.  
"What happened?" He asked, running a thumb over your wound. You winced but didn't complain as he made sure you were okay "The wolf...I think he took her."  
"Three versus one and you couldn't stop him!" Uncle Dean shouted. He wasn't just angry at Mick but you as well. "Dean, come on. That's not fair."  
You ignored your Uncle. "We need to find her." You tried to ignore the pain on the side of your head as you dragged yourself up, not accepting the help from your Dad.

"I put a tracker in her pocket." Mick said.  
"You planted a bug on her?!" Dad shouted in disbelief, making you flinch a little.  
"You can kill me after we find Claire."

Ready for a fight, you charged into the building. Dad went straight for the werewolf, tackling him to the floor. You followed Uncle Dean to where Claire was tied up, only as he reached for the rope you grabbed onto his jacket and tugged him back. "She's turned!" You warned over the timpani of clatters. She growled, her sharp teeth and bright eyes revealing how there was no more Claire.  
Despite her reins she broke free and lunged at the pair of you. Immediately, Uncle Dean stepped out in front of you and threw her against the cabinets behind. "Sorry, kid." He apologised.

A blur appeared in your peripheral vision and you ducked just in time, parrying to the left before kicking the wolf away from you. You then leapt over to where a gun, fully loaded with silver bullets, was lying. You reached for it in a panic, cocking it and aiming. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

The shot rang out, followed by the wolf collapsing in front of you. You watched as it fell to the floor, the needle still sticking out of it's neck.  
You handed Mick his gun back without bothering to look at him. He took it before kneeling down next to the werewolf, taking out the needle to extract the blood.

"Move." You warned him, watching as Claire began to waken.  
He side-stepped away, joining your Dad and Uncle. "Is that thing ready?" Uncle Dean barked.  
"Ready." Mick handed it to him, stepping away once more.  
Just as she fully regained consciousness she lunged at Dad, who blocked, allowing Uncle Dean to inject the blood.  
She hunched over in agony before staring upwards, her eyes somehow even more yellow than before. Somewhere between a scream and a growl erupted from her throat before she collapsed.

You couldn't bare this any longer. Minutes, that felt more like years, of watching as Claire shook and cried out and shifted and screamed. You tore your eyes away.  
This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"I need some air." Uncle Dean mumbled then left the room.

You held your head in your hands, not wanting to watch any longer.

Her cries grew louder as she adjusted her position in a constant cycle. She growled and hissed and cried. She whined and groaned and jolted. She twisted and shouted and...

She fell still.

You glanced up, Dad managed a quiet "Claire?" before raising his voice "Dean."

Uncle Dean walked back in, he noticed your pale face, your Dad's blank stare and the silence. His eyes fell on Claire's still body and his heart sank.

A small murmur made you properly look up. You watched in amazement as her sharp claws retracted and her body stirred. Claire's eyes, _her_ eyes, opened slowly. "You guys look like crap."

The drive back to the Bunker was silent on your part. You half listened as the brothers upfront bickered about nonsense and lightly argued over small-talk. You didn't wear headphones.  
Your eyes followed the scenery outside back and forth along the roadside, but your mind was elsewhere.

You barely noticed that you'd made it home until the slam of Uncle Dean's door dragged you back to reality. "You coming, kid?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'no' you wanted to say, thinking about curling up into a ball and falling asleep there and then just to prove a point: "...Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17- Power

Dragging yourself down the steps of the bunker you tried your best to ignore your Uncle and Dad's worried stares. Thankfully, they didn't have time to question anything. Your head was bearing sharp pains, making you feel ten times worse. But, again, you said nothing.  
"How did you get here?" Dad's defensive statement caused you to glance up form your feet. There was Mick. He had a glass of whiskey and was sat comfortably at the table. Her smiled "Alright lads...you know, this is _our_ building. It's men of letters."  
"It's _creepy_." You mumbled, rolling your eyes.  
"That key of yours opens up the door to every Men Of Letters bunker there is."  
"What do you want?"  
"It's urgent, so here me out. A few weeks back our lab picked up some sort of cosmic energy-"  
"A nephilum." Dad nodded, the three of you were well aware.  
"You knew?" Mick looked offended, like some sort of trust between you had broken. You didn't remember making something to be broken in the first place.  
"We had her." Uncle Dean admitted.  
" _Had?"  
_ "She got away."  
"You let her get away!" Mick was in shock.  
"She wanted to get rid of the baby too. We didn't think she was just going to up and run like that. Besides, while you lot were off sipping tea they were locked up!" You snapped at him.

Everyone hesitated and fell silent. You glared at him before saying "I'm going to bed. Don't try to wake me up."

You trudged away from them, feeling their confused stares on your back. Making your way to your bedroom, you closed the door and sunk to the floor. Your head was now throbbing.

You clutched it, trying not to hit it against something in some sort of desperate attempt to stop it. Flashes of the one before Claire, the _experiment,_ appeared in your mind. You hissed in pain. This wasn't normal. This can't have been-

A surge of agony broke you from the thought, making you curl into a ball, shaking lightly from the never ending pain. Your hands clenched into fists. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.  
Why didn't she survive it? Why didn't she survive?  
You were angry and desperately trying to keep yourself calm. Each breath was harder than the last. Your grip tightened around your hands as you pictured her screams and cries for help.  
Anger was swarming inside your mind and everything changed to shapes. Reds and oranges took over as the vibrant hues danced in your vision. The rage was reaching it's peak, a breakdon was rising up rapidly as your felt your hands shake in attempt to free themselves from their own grip. Your heartbeat throbbed loudly in your mind, muffling out any other sounds.

Then you broke.

At first you heard nothing, but a deafening white noise as it pierced your ears. Then a smash.  
Everything fell dark as shards of glass scattered about the floor. Some sliced through your own skin, but you didn't even flinch. You shouted and cried, burying your head in your hands, bringing your knees to your chest. You coughed- your head now ready to explode.  
A harsh cough escaped your throat, sending acid and bile up with it, it seeped through the edges of your mouth, making you choke on the bitter foam.  
Then, you felt nothing.

"Anyone seen, Y/N?" Mick asked, walking in on two slightly hung-over and _very_ tired Winchester brothers.  
"She told us not to wake her and judging from the way she was I'm keen to obey." Dean explained, taking a sip of water.  
"Alright. I just thought I outta say sorry. She wasn't wrong, to be fair." Mick admitted.  
"If she's up she'll be in her room. Knock and wait." Dad ordered, making sure an angry teenager wasn't added to the list of problems.  
"Alright, cheers."

When Mick reached Y/N's room he knocked on the door and waited for almost a full minute before sighing. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled, turning the door handle. Only, when he opened the door he saw something he wasn't expecting. "Y/N?" Mick asked hesitantly, hurrying over to where her unconscious body was. She was on her side, eyes closed, breathing even. If it weren't for the cuts along her body from the broken light bulb, it would have looked like she was sleeping peacefully. "Sam!" Mick called in a panic.  
Running footsteps sounded as Sam sprinted towards Y/N's room. When he arrived he nearly stepped back at the sight of it.

His daughter was lying in the middle of what looked more like a bomb-site than a bedroom. Shards of glass were plastered across the floor, a few pieces sticking into her bare arms and some on her face, both orbited by specks of dried blood. "Y/N!...Sweetheart?" Sam knelt down next to her, his eyes glistening with tears "Can you hear me?"

" _Please."_ Sam begged. Dean followed after his brother, kneeling next to his niece.  
"What happened?" He demanded. No one knew so no one spoke. Sam sat his daughter up against his chest, taking some tissues from the box and wiping away the sick that was around her mouth. Mick began to clear away the area surrounding her body as Dean grabbed the first aid kit. He opened it up and took out a pair of medical tweezers. Dean gently pulled some of the glass from her skin, wiping away any excess blood that oozed out of the wounds.

She groaned a little, trying to grab back hold of consciousness. Dean paused. "Y/N...?" Sam encouraged, squeezing her hand.  
"It...it didn't..." She never finished, her eyes drooping shut. She faded in and out of consciousness as Dean finished clearing her wounds up.

Sam lifted her up gently- bridal styel. He then lay her down on her bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling up a chair next to her. He put his elbows on the mattress, resting his head in his hands. "I don't understand." He admitted- lost. "What the hell happened?" Sam looked up to Dean. His older brother. His guide.

"Sammy, I-" Dean gulped "I don't know."

"Some sort of fit..." Mick said "Did she ever tell you about her... _power_?" He didn't like to use the word 'power'.  
"Yeah. When we found that other psychic, she used it a little." Sam nodded, determined to understand what had happened. Mick nodded slowly "She's dangerous. Or she _can be."  
_ "But she wasn't using it." Sam didn't understand.  
"No...but she was angry. Of course." Mick nodded to himself, suddenly understanding the mood you were in "She was angry." He repeated.  
"Why?" Uncle Dean questioned, folding his arms against his chest.  
"The cure. It worked for Claire."  
"Why's that a bad thing?" Dean pressed.  
"Because it didn't work for Max."

You awoke to the sounds of muffled voices and a throbbing head. You heaved yourself up from the bed, sitting up straight and taking in your surroundings. This was your room. You had a few bandages on your arms and there were two chairs next to your bed.

You pressed the palm of your hand up to your head as though it would help with the pain.  
You were still angry, but maybe because you weren't fully recovered you wouldn't lash out aomeone by accident. After a moment of hesitation you made your way towards the voices. Occasionally, you stopped when everything started swaying.  
Your throat was dry.

The voices kept growing louder until you turned the corner. You held onto the door frame, your eyes falling on the backs of Dad and Uncle Dean as they discussed Kelly...the one pregnant with the nephilum.  
You opened your mouth to say something, anything, like "hey" or "sorry for breaking your lightbulb", but only a cough came out.

Their heads turner towards you in shock. Dad rose from his chair and smiled: "Y/N".  
He headed straight for you and hugged you tightly, wrapping his arms around you protectively. "God, you scared us." He said, relaxing as you hugged back.

"Sorry." You smiled sheepishly.  
When Dad let go Uncle Dean shot you a smirk before hugging you too. You hugged back, smiling in his embrace. You nearly stumbled when he let go, but managed to balance yourself.

Your eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds as you tried to stop the room from turning.

"The hell happened in there?" Dad asked, taking your hand and guiding you a little.  
You followed them to the table, too tired to refuse the help. You shrugged.  
"Let me guess, you don't want to talk about it?" Uncle Dean rolled his eyes. You found it hard ot tell if he was being serious or not. "Sometimes I can't control it. I think I can. But I can't. Like...everything's fine, but suddenly something happens that reminds me of all this shit I've been through and it happens."  
No one knew what to say.

"My head hurts. Then I break something. Then I throw up. Then I pass out." You went through the same stages. "Always the same. "  
"Did you smash the lightbulb...with your mind?" Dad asked, leaning forward.  
"Yeah. Not on purpose, though. I just. God I don't know..." You paused to try and think straight "I feel everything rising up and it all snaps. Then something breaks. Or sets on fire. Or falls down."  
"Like I said," Mick appeared behind you all "She's dangerous..." He paused, looking at you sympathetically " _but,_ she's not a bad person."  
"She's also sitting right here." You noted.  
"Yes..." Mick caught on and added a quiet "sorry."

"How're you feeling?" Dad asked. Maybe he was changing the topic for a reason, or maybe he just didn't have anything else to say. You sure didn't. "Fine. My head hurts I guess. But it usually goes after a while."  
"I remember when this happened for the first time," Mick said "Your Mum wasn't home and I panicked. You basically made yourself get better."  
"You lived together?" Dad questioned Mick's word choices, making you look away.  
"Well," Mick stuttered "It was the Chapter House...there were a few different family's living together."  
"Really?" Uncle Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief "You're a terrible liar."  
Mick didn't say anything.

"Y/N." Dad's firm voice forced you to look at him "Care to shed some light?"  
"It was the Chapter House, there were a few different families living together." You lied, copying Mick's exact words. "There's a huge one just north from Central London. "  
Your Dad seemed to calm down a little when the words came from you. "Okay." He didn't push, but something told you he wasn't fully convinced either.

Almost two days later you were leaning up against the table, Uncle Dean at your side. Both of you were waiting in anticipation, this was the fifth time you'd called Cas. Once again it went straight to voice mail. "This is my voice mail," Cas' awkward voice filled the air once again "Make your voice a mail."

"Come on Cas we've called you about five times already." Uncle Dean sighed, out of words to say. You shrugged when he glanced at you, followed by him hanging up. "This is hopeless."  
"Is he usually like this?" You asked, still not sure if it was like Cas to leave for quite some time. He was an Angel, so who were you to say what was normal for him?  
"Not so much lately." He shook his head "But even still he usually says what he's doing or where he's going."

A woman called Eileen was sat in the war room with your Dad. She was deaf and used sign language when she spoke. And my God was Dad in love. You didn't say anything, but watched as he blushed when she spoke. "He's like a ten year old with his first crush." You whispered to your Uncle, making him chuckle "Yeah tell me about it.".  
"She's badass." You noted, realising just how intelligent this woman was. Not to mention the fact that she was a Hunter. Your Uncle gave you an unreadable look before giving in "Yeah. She sure is."

Stood next to Eileen, you both watched in amusement as your Dad pretended to be a Doctor to get more information. When he hung up Eileen gave up a thumbs up, Dad grinned back and joined the mini line you'd made. You were with Mick and Rawlings, who were now part of the whole nephilim predicament.  
"You might wanna take this back with you." Mick handed over the Cult and Dad took the opportunity to sass him "Gee Mick. I thought we'd gotten past the trust issues."  
You gave Rawlings a glare before getting in the Impala.

Everyone arrived at some sort of abandoned looking carpark. You were waiting for Dean who, hopefully, would be with Kelly and maybe even Cas. "Who's this?" Dean pointed at Rawlings.  
"I'm Rennie...Rawlings. Graduated Kendrick's-"  
"Great. I don't care." Uncle Dean ignored his 'look how amazing i am' speech and opened up the door for Kelly. She refused any more help and got out of the car, staring at you all with brave fear.

Dad stepped up "Kelly, we all know what difficult situation you're in and we..we want to help." He kept a calm voice as not to frighten her anymore.  
"You call this help?" She asked, rubbing her stomach where the baby-bump was.  
"That _kid, "_ Uncle Dean began "It's Lucifer's."  
"I know!" She snapped "Do you think I wanted this? I love this child."  
"You will mean absolutely nothing to that child when it's born. It'll kill us all." Mick scolded.  
"Not helping." You hissed at him.  
"This is absurd." Rawlings reached for his gun.

"Don't!" You and Uncle Dean warned him, only to be cut short by a menacing sound with a strong wind. You paused...this wasn't natural.  
"She's here." Kelly managed, looking ten times more afraid than she had been.  
' _who?'_ you thought.

Everyone reached for their gun and stood apart to cover more ground. You all protectively glanced around to see who, or what, it was. "Hey!" A shout came from behind. You glanced around, seeing a woman...well...demon, with yellow glowing eyes and a determined expression. She threw her hands up, sending everyone except Kelly to the ground. You smashed against one of the broken up cars, your gun trying it's best to slip from your grip,

She walked forward with a blank expression as everyone fired at her. You stopped, putting your gun down. This was a waste of bullets. She was a Prince Of Hell, she's not going to die from bullets. She threw her hands up at those still left with guns in their grips, making them drop their weaponry, and continued to advance towards Kelly.

You watched as Eileen reached for the cult, lying just in front of her reach. She grabbed hold, cocking it and holding her finger over the trigger. She aimed for the Demon's head, squeezing the trigger.

However, as the gunshot sounded you watched in a helpless realisation as the Demon disappeared from view, along with Kelly Kline. The bullet continued further along it's path than it should have and hit Rawlings in the chest. His eyes widened in shock and pain before he fell to the floor. Blood seeped down his shirt.

You stayed close to your Dad as you watched Mick kneel down next to Rawlings, well aware of the bloody code. "I- I didn't mean to." Elileen apologised, moving closer to where Mick was. "I meant to shoot the demon."  
"It's okay it was an accident." Dad reassured her, but Mick was unconvinced.

You opened your mouth, halfway between wanting to warn Eileen and shout at Mick. Mick reached for his gun and held it up in front of Eileen. "Woah woah!" Uncle Dean gasped.

"What are you doing?" Dad demanded.

"Mick put the gun down!" You shouted at him loudly. Everyone else had their hands up in defense except you.  
"B-But she shot a Men Of Letters. She _has_ to die!"  
"It's not as simple as that!" Dad protested.  
"But it's the code." Mick was lost.  
"Fuck the code!" You practically screamed at him. You stormed past Eileen and your Dad who grabbed onto your shoulder to stop you. You shrugged him off, marching right in front of the barrel. "Y/N, get out of my way."  
"You know I won't." You glared at him, trying your best not to look scared.  
"Then I'll shoot you too!" You could see up close that Mick's eyes were teary.  
"You won't do that." You said calmly "You don't have to answer to that stupid code. You can answer to yourself."

"Your Mum did that." He was close to crossing a line you'd clearly drawn "And look where it got her." Your eyes narrowed as he continued "Max tried. Look where that got her."  
"You're not Mum! You're not Max! And you're _not_ my family!" You cried.  
Mick's expression fell at your words.

" _Please."_ Eileen begged "Please don't..."

Mick squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Mick..." Dad had stepped forward, putting his hand on your shoulder and dragging you away from the gunpoint. Mick followed with the gun absentmindedly before putting it back in front of Eileen. "I know you have this code that you blindly answer to. But you're better than that."

Mick lowered his gun, looking in pain as he did so. He avoided everyone's gaze. "Just go..." he whispered.  
Dad nodded, backing away. Only he stopped when you didn't move. You didn't know what to do. Did you mean what you'd said? Half of you wanted to apologise whereas the other wanted to walk away. "Y/N," Dad put his hands on your shoulders "Come on, kid."

The four of you trudged down the stairs. Eileen was in front, her hand went to her face where she no doubt wiped away an escaped tear. You watched sympathetically as she stumbled to a halt.

"You okay?" Uncle Dean asked her.  
She nodded for a few seconds, before changing her mind "No...hee wasn't a monster...he wasn't" Dad stood next to her, perhaps about to offer some form of comfort, but she hugged him without needing an offer. He hugged back, his head resting protectively on hers.

"Morning...?" Dad raised an eyebrow at you. It was at least 2 or 3am by now. You'd been up for quite some time.  
"Morning." You hummed, not glancing up from your fidgeting hands.  
"Been up long?" He asked, sitting down on the table next to you. Your feet swung, not quite touching the floor.  
"A few minutes." You shrugged.  
"Right." He nodded, still in his night clothes. You both knew he didn't believe you, but no one said anything.  
"What were you reading?" He asked, nodding towards the open book on the table.  
"I wasn't actually reading it..." You admitted, not sure how to explain.  
"What else do you do with books?" He asked, slipping off the table and folding it over to read the title "This is in Latin. You can read this?"  
"Yeah, but I wasn't reading it. I was just..turning the pages."  
"Turning the pages?" He echoed. You nodded, not wanting to say it out loud. Dad noticed your slight awkwardness and took a moment to think through everything you'd said. "Oh...you mean, Turning the pages like...with your mind?"

You nodded. "Maybe if I use this...whatever this is...for harmless stuff it won't build up. And I won't hurt anyone."  
He offered a sad smile then joined you again, his feet touched the floor. "Maybe."  
"I never told Mum." You admitted.  
"What?"  
"I never told her. As far as she was concerned I was normal." You explained.  
"You _are_ normal." Dad reassured.  
"Max couldn't do it." You ignored him.  
"Really?"  
"Just me."

"I'm sorry..."  
You frowned in thought "Why?"  
"Mick told us what happened to Max."  
"Oh..." You looked away again.  
"I know it must have been hard to watch it work on Claire after.. But, that is a good thing. It's not fair, but it did save a life." Dad tried to calm you down, but you'd already lost it over that.  
"They made me watch." You said blankly.  
"Watch?"

"When they realised that the cure wasn't working they made me watch her die." You took a deep breath. _'Don't cry'_ you told yourself.  
"That's horrible, Y/N I'm so sorry."  
"I think-" You paused, having never said these words out loud before "I think they meant for her to get bitten."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"They never liked us. They could just pass it as an excuse for an experiment. Nothing they did for us was ever due to good intentions." You didn't know how to say it without sounding way too suspicious of them.

"What did they have against you?"  
"I'm not traditional. I'm not obedient. I didn't go to Kendrick's. I have a brain-"  
You were cut off by him chuckling at the last point "You've been through a lot." He commented.  
"Not compared to some." You shrugged it off.  
"Doesn't make it insignificant." He countered, smiling at you.

You didn't move for a while. "You should get some sleep." He said, placing a gently hand on your shoulder.  
"Yeah." You agreed absentmindedly.  
"Come on." He said calmly, guiding you away from the room.

When you reached your bedroom you noticed he hadn't left your side. "Y/N, hey. Look at me."  
You glanced up, your eyes tired and teary. He had a sullen look.

Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. You squeezed your eyes shut in his embrace in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from falling. Dad's arms held you close in comfortable silence. "I'm proud of you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to your head. "So proud."


	18. Chapter 18- Legacy

You watched as Uncle Dean walked into the room, he'd called Cas about fifteen times this week and still nothing. Dad walked in from the other entrance, holding a load of papers and articles. You all sat at the table, "Still no word from Cas?" Dad stated the obvious,  
"Nothing." Uncle Dean huffed. He picked up his guns and began to clean them. You noticed he did this when he was worried.  
"He's Cas. This isn't the first time he's just dropped off the map. He'll be fine." Dad tried to reassure his brother, who hummed a "Yeah..." in response.

"Well, I've been researching demons. Turns out we have _a lot_ of books on demons."  
You chuckled.  
"But nothing useful for Daegon."

"Helpful." You stated sarcastically. You glanced up when a notification appeared on your Dad's laptop screen. "Huh," He grabbed Uncle Dean's attention "I just got an email from Mick...It's a case."  
"Good." Uncle Dean replied before wiping the barrel of his pistol.

"Why didn't he call?" You wondered aloud.

"Some guy called Jarrod Hayes went missing last week in Tomahawk, Wisconsin...Mick say's this place has a history.

"Meaning...?"

"Well someone went missing every year for some time until it stopped twenty years ago...well, until now." Dad paraphrased.

"What so it's like a cycle or something?" You suggested.

"Something like that."

As everyone was throwing some bags into the back of Baby your Dad stopped you. "You sure you're okay to come?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." You nodded. You were far too determined to quit.  
His eyebrows furrowed sympathetically. "If you want to stop at any point just say." He paused before adding "Promise?"  
"Promise." You smiled.

The three of you raised an eyebrow at the Sheriff. He was adding the finishing touches to some sort of taxidermy project. It was a little creepy to say the least. You'd taken on Claire's advice and after managing to convince your Dad to let you tag along as they posed as FBI agents. It was amazing what a little makeup and smart-wear could do.

"You know what I don't get..." the Sheriff began "Why the fed's are so interested?" He didn't look away from his work.  
"Just following orders." Uncle Dean answered in a way that said it wasn't up for question.  
"What can you tell us about the case?" Dad asked after clearing his throat.  
"Not much to tell," the Sheriff picked up some sort of tweezers and began fixing any hair that looked out of place to him "Some kids were hanging out, Jarrod went home and never made it."  
"You don't seem very worried." You noticed his casual demeanor.  
"If you ask me he bailed. He had it tough you know... _real_ tough." The Sheriff started to sew something up on the creature.  
"Tough?" Uncle Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"His Mom left years ago and his Dad...well...lets just say Jarrod fell down the stairs a lot."

"You knew he was being abused?" You tried not to sound angry.

"We tried to help him, but taking a child away from his parents, even if they're the evilest people in the world, its hard."  
You couldn't argue with him, but you didn't fully agree either.

Uncle Dean went back to the issue at hand "You said Jarrod was with friends the night he went missing, did any of them say anything?"  
"Nothin' worth repeating...there, ain't he precious?" The Sheriff sat back from his completed work and did a sort of ' _voila'_ pose. You smiled awkwardly, trying to look impressed.  
"Any idea where we can find any of these friends?" Dad wondered.

"Darren Boston? Agents Stark, Martel and Pond." You held up your badges briefly.  
"Ah no..." Darren whispered to himself, tossing his joint to the floor. You picked it back up and handed to his confused face "That stuff's expensive."  
" _Thanks?"_ He mumbled.  
"We uh, we wanted to ask you a few quick questions about the night your friend Jarrod Hayes went missing?" Dad explained.  
"What about it?" He huffed.  
"The Sheriff said you were with him." Dad continued.  
"Yeah well the Sheriff can suck it. He thinks Jarrod just upped and left this town."  
"And you don't?" You said curiously.  
"I know he didn't. But the cops aren't gonna believe me, not if the Sheriff doesn't. He's got it in for me." Darren complained.  
"Why?"  
He held up his fag in an obvious manor "Why do you think?"

"So what _did_ happen?" You encouraged him, if he hadn't told anyone else, which by the sounds of it he hadn't, he'd be more likely to tell you.  
"I tried to save him..." Darren took a deep breath "But the monster got him: Black Bill."

"Black Bill is a local urban legend..." Your Dad began to explain, but paused when neither you nor Dean were paying much attention. One, you already had the wiki page up on your phone and two, you were starving so food was the priority. The waitress _finally_ cam over with your orders, spending extra long giving your Uncle his so she made sure he saw "the look". You hid behind your milkshake in embarrassment for him as he winked.  
"Focus." Dad managed through gritted teeth, nudging his brother.  
"I am focused! Black Bill, urban legends blah blah what've you got?" Uncle Dean clearly wasn't " _focused"_ but you were too busy reading your own phone to bother saying anything.  
Dad coninued "Apparently he has the head of a goat-"  
"A goat?" Uncle Dean stopped him "Like _mehh_ a goat?"  
"No. The black and white type that goes _Moo."_ You remarked, earning a bitchface from your Uncle and a smile from your Dad.

"So where are we going with this?" Uncle Dean tried his best to stay on board as he followed the waitress round with his eyes.  
"You're an actual creep." You looked at him with a disgusted face and he swatted you on the back of the head "What would you know, you're what, twelve?"  
"Old man." You hissed.  
"Baby." He snapped back.  
You stuck your tongue out at him "Fight me."  
"I'd beat your ass."  
"Guys!" Dad drew your attentions back to the case "Focus."

"Why don't you two uh, focus on the case." Uncle Dean didn't take his eyes off the waitress, who was glancing at him whenever she had the chance.  
"Don't wait up." He mumbled, slowly getting up from the table "We can just use the colt. Dusts anything."  
"Still, if it fails it's nice to have a plan B." You shrugged.  
"I'm done with you two and your.. _logic."_ With that he got up and made a beeline for the lady.  
"Oh don't do the hot coffee thing." Dad winced in preparation for whatever awful pickup line he was about to attempt.

Uncle Dean whistled a little before smirking "This coffee is _hot,_ almost as hot as-" He then gestured towards her.  
You sunk into your chair "Oh please no that was so painful to watch."  
Cringing you faced away from the pair of them, making Dad chuckle. "Wanna go?" He said, clearly feeling the same.  
" _Definitely."_

After an all-nighter of researching and endless energy drinks, or coffee for your Dad, you were back in the same cafe. Hopefully, Uncle Dean would arrive soon so you could carry on with the case.  
You glanced up when the little bell went at the door where he whispered something to her before grinning and heading in your direction.  
He sat down, looking way too proud with himself. "Good night?" Dad asked.  
"Why would you even ask that?" You mumbled.  
"Awesome. So awesome." Uncle Dean smiled widely as he looked back over to her taking her jacket off.

"So uh, any idea what we're dealing with?"  
"A satyr." You said- keen to change the topic.  
"A what?" Uncle Dean raised his eyebrows, stuffing his face full of your Dad's order.  
"Half man-half goat thing, like Mr Tumnus from Narnia."  
"You are such a nerd." He commented.  
"Nerd life is best life."You shrugged, taking your phone back from him.

"They lead people to the woods for massive orgys and then the Satyr would, quote, "feast on the flesh of his victims until his belly was full to bursting with their moist slippery meat"".  
Uncle Dean slowed his chewing and pushed his plate away "Oh, so now what?"  
"We were gonna question Darren..."  
"Were going to?" Uncle Dean didn't like where this was going.  
"Yeah," Dad nodded "His Mom called to say he never made it home from work last night."

"Excuse me, Sir. Hi, Agents Stark, Martell and Pond. We're looking for Darren Boston?"  
"Darren?" The man looked puzzled "Is he in trouble?"  
"No we uh, spoke to him last night. We just wanted to ask a few follow up questions."  
"No he didn't actually show up for work today. Sorry I can't help you any more than that...The last time I saw him was yesterday. Big day today, though. It's a shame he couldn't have pulled his load."  
"How come it's a big day?" You asked.  
"See that man over there, he's the health inspector. They're trying to shut us down. We can't afford to upgrade to better equipment."  
"And the owner?" Dad pressed.  
"He'd rather play Sheriff."  
"Wait," Uncle Dean stopped him from saying anything else "You're telling me Sheriff Bishop owns this plant?"  
"Yeah-" He paused, noticing a man waving for his attention "Excuse me."

"So..." You sighed, watching him walk away "We talk to the Sheriff."  
Uncle Dean continued "Find our witness who later goes missing."  
Dad finished "Last seen somewhere owned by the Sheriff. Coincidence?"

The three of you walked behind a curtain to reveal racks of meat. It stank and it took any drop of hunger you had out of you. Ew.  
"Sheriff." Uncle Dean cleared his throat. The Sheriff turned round on his heels with his hands half in his pockets "What are you doing here? Still trying to track down Jarrod?"  
"And Darren Boston. He went missing yesterday." You added.  
"Geez, first I've heard."  
"Sheriff, what do you know about Black Bill?" Uncle Dean went straight to the local legend.  
The Sheriff sighed "Parents tell it to their kids so they don't stay out so late or play somewhere they shouldn't. He's like the boogeyman, you know? Ain't real."  
"You sure about that, a lot of people in this town go missing." You questioned him furhter.  
"Yeah, they work at the plant, get bored and move on."  
"And what about Darren?" Dad tilted his head.  
"The kid was drunk, high or both. He's not exactly a trustworthy witness."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Dad thanked him before turning and leaving with you both. Once you'd made it out of the main area you began to discuss the case. "He's not acting suspicious at all." Uncle Dean scoffed.  
"But how's he connected to the satyr?" Dad couldn't get his head round it and neither could.

You stole a few of Uncle Dean's chips as he grabbed ketchup from the other table, throwing you a suspicious glare as you munched on them. "Did you take some of my fries?" He raised an eyebrow. You shrugged, swallowing. You were about to act all innocent when Dad came into the diner. "Seriously? You can eat after what we just saw?" He looked disgusted at his brother.  
He shrugged, taking a bite of his burger. "This is heaven, Sammy."  
You took another chip when he closed his eyes, having a moment with his burger. He then opened one and glanced at you, swallowing before saying "Will you stop."  
"I'll stop when you run out of chips." You smiled sweetly.  
" _Anyway,"_ Dad ignored you both "Did we find anything out?"  
"Yeah, all the past victims worked at the factory." You said after taking a sip of your hot chocolate.  
"All of them?"  
"Yep. So they must be connected."

"Must be. What I found is that in the past if you lived here you worked at the plant. The Bishops owned everything. From the factory to the housing. Only, recently they've been having to sell things off. Everything except for the factory and their housing estate." Dad placed a photo in front of you both.  
"Damn." You looked at how posh and defined it was "Now that's a house."  
Dad's phone buzzed and he checked the screen "It's from Mick, he's wondering how the case is going."  
You didn't mention anything, but Mick had been acting a little out of character recently. "Tell him it's going just fine." Uncle Dean managed between bites.

You flicked your torch on and stayed close to your Dad and Uncle, treading carefully through the estate. As they turned to go different ways, exploring the place, you did so too, walking into the huge kitchen-diner with a door at the other side.  
"Dean, Y/N!" Your Dad called, turning your attention away from the backdoor "I'd say we just got lucky."

You and Uncle Dean came face to face with a huge wooden door- at leas 8 different locks bolting it shut. "I'd say he's hiding _something."_ You said, watching as your Dad began to pick the locks.  
After a few minutes of fiddling about with them the door swung open to reveal a gloomy looking staircase leading into the dark basement. You descended down in silence, one hand with a torch and the other with a gun.

It was a large-ish room littered with torture devices and blades. You noticed the definite smell of blood and cringed as you shined your torch over the bloody table. The door from upstairs sounded and you froze. The three of you shared a worried look as the footsteps grew loud from the floor above. It must have been the Sheriff.  
He crept down the steps, straight towards the three of you. Immediately, you stepped off to the side as not to be the ones at gunpoint. Dean cocked the colt and held it against the Sheriff's head. "Hey." He grumbled.

You took the gun from the Sheriff's grip and held it away from his reaching distance, Uncle Dean hit him against the wall and demanded "Talk."

"You won't believe me..." He looked down. You could tell he wasn't exactly a keen killer. "We've got a pretty open mind." Dad countered.

The Sheriff sighed "My family...we've got a secret..Black Bill is _us._ When we were kids Dad told us about how a monster came to our house and made us rich in return for food."  
"Food?" You narrowed your eyebrows in question.  
"Human blood. We made Black Bill up..."  
"So who's the monster?" Uncle Dean questioned.  
"Moluch."

You nodded slowly before saying "The God of sacrifice."  
"That's right." The Sheriff nodded sadly. "We starve him until he'll give us anything we want. In return for some poor son of a bitch's blood we get rich. But after my Dad died I put a stop to it. I didn't want to kill anyone, I just wanted to put right what we'd done wrong."  
"So uh, where's Moluch now?" You asked, peering into the hatch you presumed he'd been in.  
"He's still there. Locked up, hoped he'd starved to death."  
You looked between him and the hatch in confusion "He's definitely not in here." You knelt down next to it and shined your torch "Empty."  
"What?" The Sheriff stood up straight and snatched the torch from you, making you sigh. He took a look for himself in fright "No no no...no-" He was cut short by a booming sound from upstairs.

"Stay down here, I'm going up." Uncle Dean spoke quietly, holding his gun up more than before. "Dean, there could be a _God_ up there." Dad scoffed at his brother. "I'm cool." Uncle Dean held the colt up. You couldn't help but worry about how much he relied on it.

After a few minutes of silence you left the room and crept up to the top of the stairs, perring round the corners- nothing. "Y/N?" Dad called from the bottom "What are you doing? You don't have the cult! You don't even have your gun!"  
"I don't need it." You said, catching a glimpse of the man following Uncle Dean. You left the steps heading up to the first floor so you were following someone following Uncle Dean.  
Your Dad watched as you turned the corner, glancing back and forth between the Sheriff and following you. "Y/N!" He hissed, well aware you probably couldn't hear him.

You ducked behind a wall when the man lunged at Uncle Dean, not sure whether to announce to them you were there or stay hidden. The fought until Uncle Dean parried the wrong way, allowing the man room to flip him over the edge of the stairs. He quickly locked the basement door before your Dad could run out. You stayed hidden, watching as he dragged Uncle Dean out of the building, now wishing you had your gun. When you were certain the coast was clear you headed down and unlocked the door. A very disappointed Dad awaited the other side.  
You didn't know what to do. "Next time, bring a gun." He scolded, heading out of the building before pausing "Where's Dean?"  
"Taken." You said, taking your gun back from him and holding your mobile up "Or being taken."  
Dad watched your screen, a small blip appearing as it tracked his phone. He sighed "Okay let's go."

"Dean?!" Dad called out. You all crept through the factory, weapons at the ready. "I've lost the signal but he's somewhere around here." You said, looking about for any niches.  
A loud growl echoed throughout the hallways and crates. You all turned, aiming your guns towards the sound, which was a iron door that looked like it could only be opened from this side. You crept towards it, but your eyes averted to the side for a second, noticing a shadowy figure in the corner of your vision. "Right." You whispered, stepping to the left.  
Your Dad glanced at you in confusion before looking past you and noticing what you meant. It was a man with a mask of a satyr- reflecting the fake legend of Black Bill. He lunged at the pair of you, both stepping away from his attack. He then attacked the Sheriff, both of which fell to the floor, wrestling and fighting. The Sheriff tore his mask off and shouted at him "Pete! You've got to stop!"  
"Don't act like you care! My whole life I've got shit all! The crap!" He kicked the Sheriff away from him and rose, aiming his gun at him "Not anymore. I'm going to be a hero, saving this town," You watched as your Dad held his gun up "And you're dea-"  
He pulled the trigger, sending Pete to the floor with blood oozing from his wound. You grabbed the colt from him, tossing it at Dad who'd shot the lock. He caught it and swung the door open. You watched as Moluch stared, as if aware of his fate. The gunshot boomed through the metallic structures, ringing off the walls as Moluch's whole body lit up like lightening coursing through him before he fell away to nothing.

"Colt..." Dad breathed "Dusts anything."

"You guys should head off." The Sheriff looked away from his half-brother.  
"Sheriff," Dad sighed "We can hep clean up and-"  
"No this I can do...It's my legacy."

"Hey, I've been thinking," Uncle Dean said, putting beers down on the table. He glanced at you before handing you one, making you smile "What's our legacy? Do you think people are gonna remember us in years to come?"  
"No." Dad stated bluntly, making you chuckle. "Well I mean we're not exactly the type of people to be written about in the History books. But the people we've saved. They'll remember us and then they'll eventually fade away too. But that's okay. Because _we left the world better than we found it_."  
"Wonder what's gonna happen to this place," Uncle Dean asked another "After we're gone."  
"That's up to this one." Dad ruffled your hair "There's gonna be a next generation of Hunters. We've already seen glimpses of it: Y/N and Claire."

Nodding slowly, as if taking in Dad's words, Uncle Dean flicked his blade out an began carving something into the table. You leaned to the side slightly in order to read it. "What are you doing?"  
"Making our mark."  
When he'd finished scratching away at the wood you could read it: 'DW'. You smiled, watching your Dad take his own blade out and do the same. Then, to your surprise Uncle Dean held the blade out to you and smirked. You looked at it, not sure what to say. He took your hand and placed the blade in it for you "Those initial's aren't gonna write themselves."


	19. Chapter 19- The Voices

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 20px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Well according to the law Nephilim don't need nine months…" Dad trailed off, Uncle Dean leaned over to read what he'd put: "Woah." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"You finished your third mug of coffee before adding, "There's barely anything on Nephilim. And what there is is mostly hypothetical."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Exactly," Dad nodded in agreement, "she should be giving birth around May 18sup style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; box-sizing: border-box;"th/sup."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"So we have less than a month to find her…" Uncle Dean grimaced at how little time there was style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"And no idea where to start." Dad style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Just then the bunker door creaked open and the three of you shared a look before glancing up at the stairs. Cas closed the door behind himself, his coat swishing a little with his movements as he headed down the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cas." Both your Dad and Uncle said in style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're alright." You smiled at him, only he didn't look great./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Where the em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"hell /emhave you been?" Uncle Dean interrogated and you shot him a frown, wanting to hear what Cas had to say first. "Well," Cas began, "where I was there was poor…reception."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh wow low bars great excuse." Uncle Dean style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You were in heaven?" You deduced, earning a style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"When I heard that Dagon had captured Kelly I thought they could help…turns out I was wrong." br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You felt bad for Cas, he looked so hopeless in that moment. Dad offered a more positive outlook, "At least you're back."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Only Dean wasn't having it. "No I'm sorry, we had a shot at getting Kelly back and we lost it because you were too busy doing em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"nothing/em."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"De-" You tried to help Cas out, but your Uncle cut you style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, Y/N. I'm pissed off." He stormed out of the room and you sighed as he left./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"You stepped forward to follow after him, but your Dad gently pulled your arm back, "Y/N…just let him calm down."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You looked Dad in the eye, looking back down and shaking from his grip, "Not this time." You style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Knocking at your Uncle's door, you waited for a response but nothing came. Maybe he thought you were Cas./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Uncle De?" You said timidly as you peered round the door. He was at his desk, head in his hands. As you headed over to him you pulled up another chair and sat down next to him. "Y/N, now's just not a good time-"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"He just wanted to help. He wasn't trying to upset you."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah well he did!" He slammed his hands down on the table, almost hitting his laptop and you retracted a little. When he noticed your expression, he sighed and his face softened, "I'm sorry kiddo…it's just that you, me, your Dad and Cas. Well, we're just better together."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know that. And Cas does too. He really does," you assured him, "come on."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah," Uncle Dean nodded and shot you a proud smile, "I need a beer."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"You followed after him, turning the corner to find your Dad in his natural habitat: feet up, books out and laptop on his lap. "Hey come on get some sleep. We're not gonna find Dagon tonight." Uncle Dean said. You smiled at how much of a big brother he could style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"What if we've been going about this wrong?" Your Dad looked over you style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You frowned curiously, "What do you mean?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well we know we can't track Dagon- we've tried. But what if we can track-"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"The Nephilim. " You finished for him, nodding as you began to understand his train of style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"How?" Uncle Dean piped style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well," Dad cleared his throat, "remember when we used the spell for Gadreel?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"It didn't work." Dean said style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"No but we managed to remove the grace just fine. I mean if we do that for the Nephilim then it'll just be a kid."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"And Kelly won't have to die." You nodded.\br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You all style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"This might just work."/p  
hr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px auto; max-width: 20%; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e7e7e7; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; padding: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""He's still not picking up." You sighed, locking your phone and starting to help Uncle Dean pack. In truth you were very worried about Cas, he seemed like he had something else on his mind and was hiding something from you all. "He played us." Uncle Dean snapped./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Yeah he played us all…" Dad style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You watched the pair of them debate over what to do with the situation and couldn't help but think how they were good at turning their worries into anger at times. Especially Uncle Dean. You weren't angry at Cas, not just yet. After all, none of you had any idea what he might be trying to sort out./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Your ears perked up when your Dad mentioned he'd put a tracking app on Cas' phone. "Alright then let's head out." Uncle Dean immediately headed towards the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You watched him go, followed by Dad who trailed after style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Out of nowhere a surge of pain stung through your head and you winced, clutching your forehead as though it would help. It lasted only a few seconds but during it everything blurred and felt almost slightly out of place. You could have sworn you heard style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /It went as quick as it came, giving you just enough time to grab hold of the table to steady yourself. "You coming Y/N?!" Dad shouted from round the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Blinking a little, you mumbled a "yeah" before heading after them./p  
hr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px auto; max-width: 20%; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e7e7e7; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; padding: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dean's knock was impatient and cross. You hovered behind your Dad and Uncle and to be honest you were just worried about Cas more than anything. Cas' concerned-self opened the door and sighed. "How did you find me?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dad put a track-" You stopped midway when Uncle Dean slammed Cas against the wall and began to interrogate him, "-yikes."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys." Dad said, making you look up to see Kelly timidly style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys!" You echoed in Cas and Dean's direction. They both jumped, not used to you shouting and followed your gaze to where Kelly style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cas, if you found Kelly why didn't you say anything?" You asked gently, wanting to keep everyone calm at style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I uh-"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's taking me to heaven." Kelly said it so Cas didn't have style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"But you'd die?" You questioned, not yet style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I wanted to keep you all safe from this. Wanted to make sure that I would be the one to kill both Kelly and her Baby so that none of you would have to."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. Cas we found another way!" Dad said style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're not our friggin' baby sitter alright we make our own decisions." Den snapped at style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Already they were shouting again and you rolled your eyes. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Another way?" Cas style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"We can remove the grace. Like we did with Gadreel."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sam, you barely survived that…" Cas sighed, clearly not on board./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I think Kelly would prefer if her kid was alive, amiright?" Uncle Dean looked at her and before she even replied you could tell what she was going to style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"No." She then grabbed her coat and was out the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone followed after her in blind panic. "Kelly. Wait. Wait. Kelly. We said we'd find another way and we did."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm going with Castiel." She said style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"But then your baby will die. Your kid can survive this way."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"But then you'll be taking away the one thing that makes him special…" Kelly style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay this lady has lost her mind." Uncle Dean exclaimed. In anger, you wacked his arm and shot him a style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Will everyone shut the hell up!" You cried, making them all look at you, "In case you hadn't noticed we are stood out in the open while every Goddamn Angel and Demon on the planet is looking for us. So for God's sake can we talk somewhere else!"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /There was a moment of hesitation as they all stared in awe. You weren't one to raise your voice but recently the way everyone was handling things was getting on your nerves. "Y/N's right, we need to go back to the Bunker and talk-" He trailed off when he noticed your style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Another pain had started up, it was worse than the last and came in jolts through your head. You heard incoherent whispers and conversations. Disorientated, you stumbled, hearing the muffled voices of everyone's concern and feeling your Dad's hands at your sides. "Y/N?!" His voice was clearer and you could then see his worried face. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah…" You mumbled, "I'm good. Sorry. Let's go-"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"What no."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell was that?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"What happened?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you alright?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You feelin' okay?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /After the bombardment of questions you nodded a little and said "Yeah don't worry. Just a migraine or something. We need to head inside…"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Cas nodded, grabbing Kelly and taking her to the Impala. Dad didn't take his eyes off you. "What was that?" He asked quietly, resting a hand on your shoulder as though scared you were going to collapse any minute. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dad I'm fine honestly. Like I said just a migraine." You shot him a reassuring smile and ducked out of his style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Although unconvinced, he nodded./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Your eyes fell on Kelly who adjusted so she was in the driver's seat. "Uh, guys-"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Dad and Uncle Dean followed your gaze and began shouting as the engine revved but it was far too late./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Double yikes." You commented, zipping your jacket up when the wind picked style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, come on let's just take this one." Uncle Dean style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell is up with Cas?" Your Dad wondered style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well he hasn't exactly had a great year. He's just doing what he thinks is right." You shrugged, watching your Uncle work on the engine. After what looked just like poking around he went "Give it a try."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Your Dad went to start it up and you turned to your Uncle and went "You'll teach me how to do that right?" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Uncle Dean grinned, "''Course I will, kiddo."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The three of you pull up to the Sandbox and Dad starts firing bullets in to Dagon, although they do nothing but turn to dust it at least gave you and Uncle Dean time to position yourselves for a fight. She hits your Dad to the floor and goes for you, you duck her first hit and slam your elbow into the side of her head. With a grunt and a smirk she kicks you to the floor, but before she could knock you out Uncle Dean threw a punch to get her attention. As she kicked his body away she snatched the colt from his grip and grinned for the funeral: "Goodbye." The colt glowed a bright gold and the barrel hit the floor with a thud. "Nooo!" Uncle Dean cried, but it was too style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /You watched her in fear, now unable to kill her. "Okay," She smiled, "Who wants ice cream?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Kelly," You whispered, nudging her with your foot, "You can heal him." You nodded to Cas who's face was bloodied and style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /She nodded, immediately understanding, and walked up to Cas' side, taking his hand./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Unaware, Dagon smiled at the couple, "Aww how adorable."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Just then a golden electricity sparked from Kelly's hand to Cas', his eyes shimmered with power as he grabbed Dagon's arm. Where he held it her body sizzled and hissed away to fire. She screamed I agony as ashes replaced the Demon./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dad was immediately by your side, although he looked more hurt than you, he helped you up and stood close to your side as you all hesitantly approached where Cas stood dumbfounded and Kelly stood with her hands on her stomach. "Cas?" You said, your brows furrowing together in question. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Was that you?" Dean pushed and that's when you noticed he was stood in front of both you and your style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was me," Cas nodded before adding, "and the child. I felt it."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Just then he placed an arm on both you and Uncle Dean, healing your sprains and breaks almost instantaneously. You and your Uncle shared a look. "This child," Cas continued, "must be born. With all of it's power."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can't be serious?" Dad style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am. I have faith. Now we have to go." Cas began to walk away./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Cas wait!" Uncle Dean shouted after style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're not just gonna let you walk away like that." Dad style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes you are." Cas rose his fingers gently to Dad's forehead and he went unconscious. He then did the same to Dean before facing style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cas wait," You said with so much panic in your voice that he did, "I won't follow you. Please."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Without a word they turned and left you stood by your unconscious family. With a sigh, you got some blankets from the back of the impala, watching them drive away from just over the boot. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /After placing a blanket on them both you climbed on to Baby's bonnet and-/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"You cried out in pain as another wave of whatever those things were scraped at your mind. Falling from the car to the ground you clutched hold of your head in attempt to ease the torment of it. The voices were clearer this time. Louder, but still just a jigsaw of conversations. A dot-to-dot of the spoken word. Then: you passed out./p 


End file.
